Just As I Am
by amorza
Summary: COMPLETESesshoumaru moved to American and falls in love with Jasmine his classmate. When he decides to take her as his mate. His rival kidnaps her? Will Sesshoumaru turn back to his ruthless self? Will Jasmine change him? SESSOC
1. Chapter 1

1The horizon was beaming with daybreak as Lord Sesshoumaru woke wearily. Today was the first day that he would embark on school in the new world called America. He hated being away from the Western Lands, but he knew that being an inuyoukai he had to keep changing his identity. He had been in America for six months now and was finally adjusted to all the sounds and fast pace life that Americans were use to. He would go out at night and perch himself high on buildings watching the people go to clubs. He sighed inwardly knowing that America was going to be a challenge and if the smells alone didn't kill him then boredom would be the culprit.

He was wealthy according to local standards and he was under diplomatic status, since he was a major power force in Japan. He own most of modern day Japan that he passed down to himself with his sudden identity changes over 900 years. There were plenty of youkai in Japan that made it easy for him to keep his ancestral lands. He was still the most feared and respected Lord of the West. Now he was in the far west of the world ready to try a new life as a college student.

He showered, and dressed in dark denim jeans, a white and red striped shirt and some red and white Nikes. He sighed at the strange clothing but knew he would fit it in like this. He lived on his own and was an emancipated student. His penthouse apartment was decorated like his room and library in the Western Palace. His servants still waited on him hand and foot as always. On his way out the door he put on his concealment charm, which looked like a watch, and tied his long black hair in a ponytail. His golden eyes stared stoically at his new image in the mirror.

He always hated being the new kid but now more then ever. He was new to the country, the language and now this school would attempt to teach him what he already knows. Sesshoumaru walked out the door and got in his car the driver told him it was would thirty minutes to arrive. He remembered that he would no longer be called Lord Sesshoumaru, but Taisho was his new name, Taisho Inutaiyoukai.

"Jasmine you're going to be late for school again. Get up NOW!" her mother yelled. She rolled over and looked at her clock and leaped out of bed running towards the shower.

"Oh shit, I can't believe this I have to meet the new student and I'm going to be late." Jasmine, the always fashionably late freshman class president, washed quickly and threw on some low rise jeans that showed off her curves and a red tee with a rhinestone dog on it. She ran to her Mini and drove quickly to school.

"Dammit all to hell! I can't believe I forgot, this guy is new and I'm not making a very good first impression. I just hope he isn't punctual "

Jasmine sped into the parking lot threw on her red heels and ran into the administration building. She noticed a cute guy sitting there looking bored and unimpressed by the staff in the building. She took a deep breath and asked for the Dean of Admissions. Mr. Williamson, a tall man with blond curly hair and blue eyes, was the Freshman Dean and he was the one who personally asked her to see to Taisho.

Tapping his watch, he said "You're late Miss. Harris. He has been here waiting for a half an hour for you. See that this doesn't happen again. He is your sole responsibility. Remember that." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Let me introduce you to Mr. Taisho Inutaiyoukai, from Tokyo. He is an emancipated student, and according to his transcript, he is very well read and intelligent. He comes with high honors from High School. He speaks English fluently among other languages. He will be in all of your classes Jasmine and he will be shadowing you for 2 weeks. Please see to it that Taisho is adapting comfortably." He smiled at Jasmine knowing she was going to do her best.

"Welcome to the University Taisho. I am Jasmine Harris, freshman class president and your personal tour guide." She bowed to show respect to him and stuck her hand out for a shake.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took her hand. With his smooth voice he said, "Shall we go?" It was more of a command then a question, but Jasmine didn't seem to mind. She started her tour of the building and the history of the school. He was quiet but attentive, she never came across a man that actually listened to her. He absorbed all the information she gave him. Although he didn't like humans, 900 years has taught him that they aren't all that bad, in fact he found Jasmine pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N: There is a lemon in this chapter. You can skip right past it and the story will continue. If you don't like reading them, then skip it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru Dammit all.

After the history lesson and tour, Sesshoumaru really wanted Jasmine to quit her incessant babbling. She kept talking about meeting her friends and how popular she was. She was telling him all the different Fraternities and Sororities on campus and how she wasn't really into all of that. She made small talk, but noticed he wasn't engaged in the conversation.

"Hey Taisho." He heard her but the name didn't register. He didn't enjoy changing his name but he knew it was unavoidable. Annoyed that he was ignoring her Jasmine decided to question him about himself.

"Taisho…earth to Taisho….YO YO YO!" Jasmine raised her voice and waved her hands to get his attention. She noticed that he never showed emotions; he was just cold. She couldn't understand how a handsome man like him could just stare off like nothing mattered but everything was important.

"Yes?" he said slightly irritated that she raised her voice.

"So Taisho tell me about yourself? Mr. Williamson said you are from Japan. Why are you here?"she loudly inquired.

As much as he wanted to tell her that _humans_ should never question him and that is was none of her _business_, he decided to humor her. " I am here to learn just as you are." He knew she was going to continue her line of questioning, but he didn't want to give her any unnecessary information.

"Yeah but you are rich and all…oh by the way, I did some research on you. You inherited money and you own most of Japan, so why are you here instead of there running your business? And what exactly is your business?" Jasmine said matter of factly.

Sesshoumaru was ever growing impatient of her questions. "My business does not concern you." He said with no hint of irritation. She was about to get a serious ghetto girl attitude but he cut her off. "I must have impressed you." Although Sesshoumaru doesn't care about material things he knew women did. He wanted to see if she was worth becoming an ...ally for the lack of better words.

He had no interest in her. Yes he would admit she was beautiful. He didn't know what race of human she was. She was very shapely, more so that any woman in Japan. Her lips were thick and her eyes were hazel. She almost looked like a cat. Her complexion was a warm caramel. He had never seen such an exotic woman. She had long wavy red hair that was just past her shoulder, but above the small of her back. Her scent was arousing, she smelled like gardenias and spring rain.

"Impressed? Hell no! Well…not really, but many of us students could always use a job. Besides I am editor of the school paper and I had a proposal for you." Uninterrupted she continued. "When you are hiring, could the students be the first to know? Unlike you, students are always broke, always trying to hustle for the next buck," she said with a giggle, "Speaking of broke student here comes my friends."

Jasmine got up hugged her three friends. "Let me introduce you to you to my friends Lark, Kiyo and John." All three waived and said a collective "Hello" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Don't mind him he is shy, his name is Taisho, and he is majoring in….um what are you majoring in Taisho?" She said embarrassed that she didn't know. "Art." Jasmine was stunned. They shared a major. Lark and Jasmine started the normal girl chitchat.

Sesshoumaru sat looking bored as ever. He wanted to go home to wash the human stench from him. He loved the seclusion of his apartment and at that moment he just wanted to go home. Jasmine looked so happy talking to her friends. She acted like she missed them. The two guys just sat looking just as bored and he did. John was a dorky looking guy. He was short, he wore glasses and dressed like he was going to a business meeting. Kiyo was the exact opposite. He was a jock. He played football and had a great build. He was a wide receiver and pretty popular in his own right. He dressed like the guys in the music videos: very trendy. His hair was in a strange style that looked like snakes. He would later learn they are called dreadlocks. It seemed that Lark was his mate since she was all over him. He made a mental note to ask Jasmine more about her friends later.

"So Taisho. Jasmine tells me you are from Japan and you are a business man," Lark said. "I'm very impressed that a young man has business savvy such as yourself."

Sesshoumaru knew that look all too well.

" So are you single?" she said with lust in her eyes. Kiyo looked angrily at her. _She's my girl_, he thought. Before he could answer, his cell phone rang.

"I must take this." He went over to a tree and talked in Japanese to Rin over the phone. She was all grown up now and was running the business from home. She didn't like is when he reinvented himself, but she knew better then to question her lord. The real estate and hotel business was increasing in Japan. She wanted to touch base and to see how he was fairing in America. After the briefing, he went over to the group and said he had to go.

"Wait Taisho I'll walk you to your car." Jasmine said. She was mad that Lark was being her gold digging self and wanted to explain to Taisho. Kiyo and John were embarrassed for Jasmine and took Lark away. Sesshoumaru slowed his pace, but never spared a glance at her.

"I'm so sorry about that, I shouldn't have told her about you being wealthy. I was so excited that the University would want me to oversee your first two weeks here. She is supposed to be my friend." He didn't understand why this girl was so embarrassed. He was accustomed to woman like Lark.

"Do not apologize for her actions," he said.

"I would like to make it up to you though" she said. "Maybe when you are free, we can go out to dinner, or I can make you dinner. Would you like that?" she was hoping to make it up to him, but inwardly she just knew he would decline. He hasn't said a word to her for most of the day. _This is going to be a long two weeks _she thought.

"It would please me to accompany you to dinner. I will send a car for you Thursday night at 7pm." He wanted to get this over with. He had made up in his mind that he didn't like her friends, but he enjoyed her. She was calming to him. He had already figured out six different ways to kill Lark, his favorite was torture. If Jasmine wasn't there, he would have easily dispatched of them all.

"Well damn, you are a take control kinda man. I like that. So here is my address and my number and after our classes, we can discuss what restaurants we can go to. My pockets are not as deep as yours, but hey, I'm sure we can agree on something." After that short discussion a limo pulled up. He walked her over to her car and bid her farewell. He was so happy to be returning home.

_Damn he is smooth_, Jasmine thought. He was silent all day but not rude. He responded to her with a nod when asked simple yes or no questions He didn't ask a single question and he let her go on and on when most men would have liked her to shut up. _When I get home I going to call Yukina and tell her all about this guy_.

Yukina was Jasmine life long friend. She could tell her anything. Yukina was an eagle youkai or demoness, and she would enjoy hearing about this guy Taisho. He was strange and was hoping that maybe she could convince him to go Yukina's family restaurant so she can use her special mind reading abilities on him. She hated that he didn't talk much and if he didn't give her a good conversation at dinner, she would find out what he was thinking through Yukina.

After arriving home, Jasmine ditched her heels at the door and went into the kitchen. "Hey ma, how was you day?" Jasmine greeted after kissing her mom on the cheek. Yvonne, Jasmine's mother, was a short brown skinned woman. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Her demanding job as an executive assistant was keeping her from home more then she liked, but she was making great money. She paid Jasmine's tuition and even bought her a car as a graduation present. Although she was exhausted every night, she made certain that she talked with Jasmine and her husband before bed.

"It was crazy, I have a new boss that I haven't met in person, but he managed to run he cooperation today through is blackberry. The lady president, Rin was down everyone throat from Japan. Lets just say heads are going to roll once the boss gets in." Yvonne said after a light chuckle.

"Jasmine how was the new guy?" Jasmine sat down at the table and told her more about Taisho. She said he was a very interesting man. He was quiet and sexy, very mysterious. Before she knew is she was talking about how sexy his eyes are.

"Jasmine sweetheart I know that you are showing this guy around, but don't lose site of your goals. You both are in the arts and he is your competition." Yvonne made an auditable sigh knowing that Jasmine would fall for this guy and she didn't want her to get her heart broken. Jasmine knew exactly what her mom was thinking.

"Anyway, Lark made a fool out of herself in front of Taisho so to make it up I am taking him to Birdseye Thursday." Yvonne looked disappointed, but smiled and hugged Jasmine.

"If you are making it up to him then ok, but I want to meet this young man first. I know you are an adult now. You are still my little girl and I don't want you to get hurt. Ok?" Jasmine nodded yes. "Ok I am going to take a bath, your dad should be in around ten no make sure that he dinner is in the microwave. And don't be on the phone with Yukina all night," her mom say as she was going up the stairs. _Damn_, she thought, everyone thinks I am so fragile after my breakup with Lawrence.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jasmine, I can't take the pressure of a long distance relationship. You are staying here in L.A. and I am going to New York. There is no way that I can promise to be faithful. I know we will both get lonely and want to party and experience new things. So I think we should end this." Lawrence said with no emotions at all. It seemed as if he was practicing this for weeks. "You know what Lawrence FUCK YOU! I have given you 3 years of my life and now you want to end it. Tell the truth, there is someone else isn't it? You just got back from New York. Have you found someone to replace me that fast? You could never stay single for more then a week." Lawrence didn't deny it. He just stood and began to walk away. Jasmine couldn't stand the burning in her eye any longer. She broke down crying. She cried for the three years she would never get back. She cried for the hurt and the pain of the arguments they had. She didn't realize until now but he wasn't the one for her. He belittled her every chance he got. Jasmine stopped crying and started laughing. "Fuck him, it's his lost."_

_**Flashback **_

_Jasmine went to call Yukina. She didn't want to think about he past anymore. After all there was nothing she could do. Lawrence was a player anyway and she knew that went they first got together. She was just happy that she kept her promise to herself and not give up her virginity. "Yukina are you busy?" she knew that she was, but she needed her sister friend right now. _

"No, I was taking my dinner break, what's up?" Yukina could hear it in her voice there was a new man she wanted her to feel out. Usually this would offend her but she knew that after Lawrence Jasmine would listen to her advice this time. She had warned her that Lawrence was no good, but Jasmine wanted to change him. Yukina listened to Jasmines plan she had to admit her friend was clever.

"So what you think? Can you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah I will see what I can do, but I know my dad isn't going to like this one bit." Yukina father warned her about using her abilities on _customers. Birdseye was one of the few place youkai could come and be themselves. The girls chatted about the rest of the day before Yukina had to finish working. After saying their goodbyes, Jasmine went to the kitchen she heard her dad some in the door. _

"Hey Curtis, how was work?" Jasmine never had a father daughter relationship with her dad, more like a big brother little sister. Curtis was a neko hanyou, he was more human then youkai. He was extremely handsome and tall. Curtis' eyes were a pale green and his hair was red like Jasmine's. He looked like he could have been her brother since he didn't age like normal_ humans. He worked in security, which was second nature for him since he is a cat. _

"Hey Jazzy, same shit different day with shitty pay."

_Jasmine laughed, "You always say that. Dinner is in the microwave." She knew he was on to her frustrated feeling. He stayed quiet and stared at her. Feeling the pressure she started talking. "I'm pretty sure ma will tell you about my day. She didn't seem too excited about me going to dinner with the new guy Taisho. He is the new student I have to show around for two weeks. He is from Japan. I think he is nice, but he is shy. Lark showed her ass today and I have to make it up. So I offered dinner at the Birdseye so Yukina can tell me what he is thinking. Don't tell ma that's what I'm doing, she will never let me live it down." Curtis nodded in agreement and ate his food. _

Jasmine retreated to her room. "Taisho" she whispered. "He is so cute and he is single…I think." Jasmine changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

_**WARNING: SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON IN THE DREAM.**_

_**Dream**_

_Jasmine was lying on white satin sheets when she saw his beautiful golden eyes starting at her. He was kissing her from her left calf straight up to her thigh. Nipping gently on her inner thigh, he smiled at her gasp. His talented tongue bathed her sensitive pearl. Alternating between long licks and sucking, he could smell her juices come down. He entered her tight wet flower with is finger. Stroking her sweet canal he added another finger. He stroked her faster and Jasmine began to moan louder. She had never felt ecstasy before. She started to climax. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her body betrayed her as she bucked against him. He slid his figures out and lapped up he sugary juices. He traced his wet tongue up from her navel to her breast. He sucked each one gently. His face still stoic as ever, but his eyes showed everything he was thinking. He wanted her badly. He hard member was pressing against her flower asking for entrance. She was nervous, but allowed him in. He started with a painfully slow pace. She placed her legs up high of his shoulder. He thrust harder into her, making her pant with each movement. She moaned his name…Taisho in his ear. With that he went faster. Her nails scratched his back, and he went faster. No longer able to keep up she reached around in neck and held on. She screamed out with pleasure his name…TAISHO! After a few more thrusts he released his seed in her. Jasmine he whispered her name in her ear. He rolled her on top of him and went to sleep._

_**End Dream**_

_**END OF LEMON IN THE DREAM IF YOU SKIPPED IT THEN STORY PICKS UP.**_

A week passed uneventfully. Jasmine and Sesshoumaru first week of meeting each other was interesting. Since Sesshoumaru worked at home for the beginning of the week most of their conversations where over the phone or instant messaging. They talked about various subjects,

art, literature and politics were their favorites. Before they knew it Thursday arrived and their "date"was today.

"Wake up Jazzy!" Curtis said. He could smell her arousal_Poor girl she had it bad already for this guy. Curtis thought. _

"I'm up …I'm up" Jasmine yawned. She got up and prepared for class. Since Taisho had the same schedule she did there was no avoiding him_ Maybe ma is right I should keep Taisho at a safe distance. I'm already dreaming about him. She showered and decided she would look like the diva she was today. She wore a tight denim knee length skirt with a slit in the front. A pink, corset top with white roses embroidered and pink heels She wore her red hair up in a ponytail. After getting dressed she put on light make-up and ran down stairs for a bagel. Today was going to be hot, she could already feel the humidity in the air. She got in her Mini and drove to school_

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have taken the liberty in preparing your clothing for today. Looks like its going to be a rather humid day my lord." Said Taki a rabbit youkai. She was always cheerful in the morning. She placed a lime green and white plaid shirt in his bed. Light blue denim jeans and some white Nikes. "My lord your shower is ready." She left the room and quietly as she entered. Taki enjoyed caring for Lord Sesshoumaru. She wanted to make his life just as comfortable as it was in the Western Palace. She prepared fresh fruits and mini Danishes for breakfast__

While in the shower Sesshoumaru thought about his appearance, he hated his black hair. He was handsome and he knew it, but the black hair wasn't him. He would ask Jasmine what she thought. He quickly dismissed that. Why would he care what she thought? It was his hair. He got dressed and summoned Taki to his room. "Yes my Lord?" Taki said as she bowed with her eyes to the ground. "Taki, this Sesshoumaru is not pleased with the black hair. Change the spell to conceal only my crests." Taki quickly change the spell on his watch. Secretly she didn't like the black hair either. His silvery white hair showed that he was of royal linage__

After Sesshoumaru ate his fill of breakfast he took his leave for class. He chose to drive himself today. He went to the garage and looked at the different cars._ Which one? The silver BMW, he thought. There weren't many things he enjoyed, killing, fighting, insulting Inuyasha, and speeding. He arrived at school in half the time. He saw Jasmine as she pulled up in her Mini. He smiled inwardly. He watched her get out of her car. Damn she looked good. She threw her pink heels on the ground and slipped her feet in. She fumbled around in the back of her car. She had a lot to carry. He swiftly went to assist her. Jasmine gasped as she lost her balance and landed into strong hands_

"Damn heels," she scowled. "Thanks, um…" as she looked up her eyes met his golden gaze. "Oh Taisho, thanks a lot. I shouldn't have tried to carry all this shit alone, but Lark isn't here. She promised to help. Do you mind? There are only two boxes. The professor needs them for our class today."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at her beautiful eyes. He nodded to her question. He followed her to their first class with two boxed in tow. They came to a door that said_Communications 301-Professor Joan Cleammins. "You're going to love Joan, she is the best teacher in the campus." Jasmine placed the extra paper on the professor's desk. "Can you sit _

those there? Joan asked me at the last minute to bring in extra copies of the newspaper. We past them out after class, feel free to take one."

Sesshoumaru nodded and took one. He knew she wasn't going to enjoy being in a close area with so many humans. He took the seat closest to the window. He casually read the paper. It was more of a University gossip magazine then a newspaper. There were some stories about campus life and student issues. Those were written by Jasmine. He enjoyed reading her editorial about women's rights. Beneath her eloquent editorial was Lark's shallow editorial about women's fashion.

"Are you enjoying that?" Lark asked. " I am the co-editor." Lark started to sit next to him but Jasmine quickly took the seat.

"Look who decided to show her face. I could have used you this morning. Luckily Taisho is very punctual. He was there to stop me from breaking my neck carrying all this stuff." Jasmine frowned at her friend. "Where is Kiyo?" she knew Lark was after Taisho, but she wasn't going to let her ruin him.

"Hell if I know, besides he and I or on a break so I can date whom ever I choose." Lark smirked at Sesshoumaru.

"Jasmine have you given thought on the restaurant for dinner tonight?" He noticed the change in her scent. She was excited about dinner tonight. He was very pleased about that. That meant she wanted to see him. He wouldn't admit to her, but he thought about her last night.

"Yeah after class we can talk about it." Soon after that Professor Joan came in. She started talking about the history of mans communication. She was very colorful with her teachings. Before he knew it class was over.

"Mr. Inutaiyoukai, I presume." Professor Joan bowed to him. " May I speak to you after class? Jasmine will you also stay?" Sesshoumaru and Jasmine nodded

"As you know Jasmine there will be a major opportunity at the new resort that was bought by Taisho's company. Taisho would you mind if Jasmine covered the grand opening ceremony? Since it is in the two weeks that you will be shadowing her and it will also give the newspaper a great cover story. I grow weary of Larks fashion and gossip stories."

Sesshoumaru spoke first. " That is acceptable."

"Great, now I have your year supply of class assignments you requested Taisho. You no longer need to attend classes. Just be sure to attend during test." Jasmine and Sesshoumaru left together.

"Damn your lucky. I have to attend most of the lectures." she said with a hint of envy in her voice.

Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly. Joan was a youkai and she knew who he was. She knew that he had no need for the silly class

"We are going to the Birdseye restaurant it's my favorite. My sister /best friend Yukina works there. Her parents own it. They have the best Italian food around." she proudly said.

After they finished the four classes they had together Jasmine learned quickly that Taisho worked out a way to be able to home school in college. He still has a multi-million dollar dynasty to run.

"After dinner tonight I will be preoccupied with business. You will not see me for three days. Once the preparations for the resort are final, I will send a car next Friday night for you. My assistant will call you with information on the attire." He turned on his heel and said "Until tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

1**Warning: Lemony goodness.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a girl can dream can't she.

Sitting in the bath Jasmine was daydreaming about Taisho. She heard her mother's words in her head clearly. _He is competition._ Sure she knew her mom was right but he was sexy competition. She had been on plenty of dates but she was nervous about this one. He was stoic, calm, and mysterious. She knew something was peculiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _All day he just sat there like he was meditating,_ she thought. He had more etiquette then any man she had ever encounter. He opened the doors for her, but he walked ahead of her. Almost like he was protecting her.

"Who ever said chivalry was dead was crazy," she chuckled as she got out of the tub and dried off. Jasmine oiled herself with gardenia oil and started to get ready. She was going to remind him of home by wearing a kimono inspired shirt, jeans, and some black zori slippers. Her silk kimono shirt was a beautiful cherry blossom pink with different shades of purple butterflies on it. Her obi belt was a deep royal blue with white flowers on it. She decided to wear her hair up in a ponytail that was wrapped around to make a bun.

"I hope he likes this" she sighed. "I don't know why I am doing all this to impress him he probably has a woman in Japan waiting for him." Jasmine said and she slipped on her light blue jeans and her slippers. Going down the stairs she saw Curtis and her mom watching T.V. Usually they would both be working, but today they wanted to meet Taisho.

"So how do I look?" she said spinning around.

Curtis was amazed; it had been a long time since he lived in Japan, nearly 200 years. To him she looked like a Japanese doll. Yvonne was less impressed. "Why did you have to dress up like that? I thought you was just trying to make up for Larks foolishness, not dating him." She said sternly.

Curtis frowned at Yvonne, he knew that she was going to ruin it for Jasmine, yes she was trying to protect her heart but almost four months passed and it was time for Jasmine and Yvonne to move on. Yvonne loved Lawrence and told Jasmine to wait for him. She didn't approve of the break up between them. Any other men that had interest in Jasmine Yvonne tried to scare off. Curtis secretly hoped that Taisho could take Jasmine's mind off of Lawrence and her heartbreak.

"Ma it's not a date, but I always look good when I go out, why would I change that?" she said.

"Anyway Curtis what do you think, obviously _Ma_ is jealous that I'm so _hot_. I get it from you daddy." She said while her mother scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Taki prepare my bath." Sesshoumaru ordered. He was looking for something to wear. Usually Taki would get his clothes but he wanted to be comfortable. He didn't know how formal this restaurant was, so he picked out something casual. "My lord your bath is ready. Do allow me to prepare your clothing." After finding a striped shirt with different shades of blue and some dark blue jeans, he headed towards the bath. "Taki find my cufflinks and my new concealment charm." _I will no longer hide my hair. _He thought as he got in the tub. Sesshoumaru cleaned the awful smell of sweaty humans off his skin. _Jasmine doesn't smell like the rest. _He thought. _Why am I thinking of her like this? Surely, this Sesshoumaru isn't falling for a human. Or am I? Nonsense it has only been a few days._ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Visions of Jasmine flooded his head. Her smiling. Her giggling. Her angelic features haunted his every thought. _She smiled at me today._ _I want her_, his youkai whispered. He shook his head to quiet his youkai and got out of the bath_. I will not fall to the curse of my father and that baka Inuyasha._

Sesshoumaru dressed and looked in the mirror. He watched his royal crest disappear as he put on his watch. His fingers flowed through his silver hair. "Taki inform the driver this Sesshoumaru is ready." Taki bowed as she left his presence. He walked smoothly out the door. He hated being chauffeured around, but it was part of being wealthy.

During the ride he called Rin. " Hi daddy," Rin said cheerfully. "Are you well?" she asked.

"Yes Rin. The preparations for the banquet are fairing well?" Rin hesitated. She knew that things wasn't going as planned, but she didn't want to disappoint her lord. "Rin. Just tell me." He said softly.

Rin took a deep breath and started informing him that Inuyasha and Kagome where having problems back in Japan. Kagome was depressed and she stopped all planning for the grand opening. Shippo was trying to reason with the both of them, but they were being stubborn. Rin continued explaining that the LA office was in turmoil because of bad management. "So as you see daddy things are not going to well, but I am working diligently on it." She said trying to end things on a lighter note.

"I will be in the office tomorrow. Right now I have go to. I will contact you tomorrow morning from the office after I terminate the incompetent management. Email me the name of my assistant." Sesshoumaru loathed office work more then humans. Being confined in a building wasn't the taiyoukai preference.

As he neared Jasmine house he notice an all too familiar feeling, a youkai. Sesshoumaru wasn't aware of any other youkai in America other than Joan. He assumed since after the last major war the decline in powerful youkai was because they perished. "A neko." He said after the sniffed the hair. "A hanyou in Jasmine's home. Most interesting," he said. The vibrations of his blackberry interrupted his thoughts. **Her name is Yvonne Harris, From: Rin Kitsune.** The car stopped and the driver opened his door. An anxious scent filled the hair. Sesshoumaru calmly walked to the door and rang the bell.

Jasmine was upstairs putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the bell ring. "I got it!" she yelled as she ran down the steps.

Curtis beat her to the door, when he opened it he was surprised to see Lord Sesshoumaru standing stoically in front of him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Curtis said just low enough for Sesshoumaru to hear him. He knew of the taiyoukai reputation from other youkai and hanyou in Japan. Though he never met him face to face there was no mistaking him. Since other youkai could see through concealment spells, the magenta strips on his cheeks, the crescent moon on his forehead, long silver hair and cold golden eyes were a give away. Curtis grew defensive instantly.

"This Sesshoumaru did not come to fight. I am here for Jasmine." He said low enough for Curtis to hear.

"Taisho welcome, come in and meet my parent's." Jasmine said moving her father aside. She thought that Curtis was trying to size him up by letting his youkai aura out. She saw her dad do that once before with Lawrence right after their first argument.

Sesshoumaru stepped in and nodded at her. Jasmine took him by the hand and lead him into the living room. "This my mother Yvonne and my father Curtis." Nervously she introduced them. "This is Taisho from school." She said smiling.

Her mother was the first to speak. "Well nice to meet you Taisho. I hope Jasmine is treating you well." Yvonne was impressed with Sesshoumaru he was indeed sexy.

"Yes her treatment of me is most acceptable." He said dryly at the woman. Curtis and Sesshoumaru glared at each other, both of their youkai starring in them. "Taisho let us talk in the kitchen while Jasmine finish getting ready." Curtis said. "Honey, go assist Jasmine while I have a man to man with Taisho." Curtis and Sesshoumaru both turned on their heels heading toward the kitchen before either Yvonne or Jasmine could object.

In the kitchen Curtis motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit with him. "I have a few questions for you Lord Sesshoumaru. Why are you in here in LA? Are you here to kill of the youkai population that fled from Japan?" Curtis was nervous but firm. "I will defend my family to death."

Although Sesshoumaru was annoyed he saw that Curtis was honorable. "No need. No harm shall come to Jasmine or your family from this Sesshoumaru" he said coldly.

"The why are you here Lord Sesshoumaru and why the name change? Are you hiding from something?" Curtis questioned.

Typically Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow anyone to question his decisions, however, he chose to handle this situation differently. "Do not assume to understand my reasons. This Sesshoumaru is immortal, to live amongst mortals I changed my image. As do all youkai and hanyou. My business here is of no consequence to you. Be informed that I exist as I have for 900 years. This Sesshoumaru remains Lord of the Western lands."

Curtis was stunned that Sesshoumaru answered his questions. "I have one more question, what are your intentions with Jasmine?"

_My intentions, that, I do not know. I have just met her. We are not courting each other…are we? Absolutely not she is human. Is she my …friend or just a classmate?_ "She is my classmate."

Curtis let down his guard he was happy that Sesshoumaru wasn't courting her. She wouldn't know how to handle an Inuyoukai. They are possessive, but protective. Jasmine is too friendly to be his mate. Jasmine knows about youkai and she doesn't fear them, but she has never dated one. He was sure that Sesshoumaru was already in her heart. He remembered her arousal that morning. She whispered Taisho in her dream_. She needs to find a strong mate, someone that can successfully break her spell_. "Lord Sesshoumaru tell her the truth, surly she will accept you. She already has." Curtis left to get Jasmine she was nervous he could smell that. She had been disappointed that she couldn't see him in school. This date was on her mind all week. Hopefully Sesshoumaru/Taisho, wouldn't hurt his daughter.

"Well it would seem that your father likes Taisho. He has never talked with any guys before a date." Yvonne said to her nervous daughter. "Don't worry I won't give you a hard time with this one. He is very handsome, and polite. You have my permission to date Taisho."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. " I don't remember asking for permission ma and besides this is not a _date_ per se this is more like a meeting of like minds." A soft knock interrupted the conversation as Curtis entered her room.

"He is waiting for you. Have fun Jazzy." He said with worry in his eyes.

"You know I will." She sashayed out to door, down the steps and into the kitchen. Looking at the jaded expression on Sesshoumaru's face, _Does he always look like that? _She wondered. Turning towards Jasmine he motioned for them to leave. "Let us go." Jasmine loved it when he took control like that; she smiled and walked ahead of him.

The ride to Birdseye was a long quiet one. Jasmine stared at him the whole time. _His hair is silver_. She thought to herself, _wasn't it just black yesterday? _Jasmine blushed when she remembered her erotic dream. _Why am I thinking like this? I don't even know him._ Golden orbs met her hazel ones as she tired sneak another peak_. Why won't he speak to me?_

Sesshoumaru notice that she was uneasy about something. He wasn't accustomed with idle talking. He decided that he would break the silence. "You look lovely." He said gently. He noticed her blushing while she fiddled with her kimono.

"Thanks, I wanted to give you a little taste of home by wearing a kimono." Jasmine watching his face, emotionless she thought. Then she saw softness in his eyes before they returned cold. _Whoa, I think he likes that I considered him. I wonder if he would like it if I told him I missed him this week in school?_ "Um…Taisho I missed you in school this week. I really enjoyed your company the first day we met. When will you be returning to class?" She asked him, although she didn't think he was paying attention. "I have business to attend to this weekend in Japan. I will return in afterwards," he said. Before she could speak the car stopped and the door opened.

They walked into the restaurant and were greeting by Yukina's mother Isis. "Jasmine is this Taisho?" Isis was an eagle youkai and instantly saw through the concealment spell. Her blue eyes grew large when she recognized Lord Sesshoumaru standing there next to Jasmine.

"Yes, Taisho this is Isis my best friend Yukina's mom." Jasmine was taken back as Isis did something that she had never seen her do. She bowed down eyes toward the ground like she was a servant to Taisho. The whole restaurant grew silent, as everyone seemed to honor Taisho with a slow nod. She looked at Taisho in awe, never had she seen people behave this way. Taisho stared off looking as he always looked give a quick nod in approval. Suddenly, everything went back to normal.

Isis showed them to the best table there. Servers quickly placed a beautiful red satin tablecloth on the table, jade and gold chopsticks in front of them. Yukina came and bowed the same way her mother had earlier, once acknowledged by Sesshoumaru she spoke. "Welcome to the Birdseye, I am Yukina, I will be assisting you today, My Lord." Then she bowed again.

Jasmine had never seen Yukina act so…_formal_. She decided to break the silence and speak to her friend. "Hey sis, this is Taisho, the guy from school I was telling you about."

Yukina's eyes grew big, just as her mother's had. "The guy from school? Your school?" Yukina stumbled over her words. Clearly Jasmine didn't have a clue that this was a youkai in front of her. Yukina was tall and lean. She had blue eyes and golden brown hair. She worked part-time with her parents as a server in the restaurant. She was nervous about reading the mind of the Lord of the Western Lands. She wasn't sure she could.

"Yes, sis this is Taisho, from Japan." She said wondering what the hell was going on.

"It is my pleasure to meet you my lord." Yukina said bowing. Sesshoumaru nodded and ordered what he wanted then Jasmine ordered her food.

She excused herself from the table and went into the kitchen to find out what was going on. "Yukina what the hell is going on? Why are you calling him lord?"

Yukina knew that she wasn't allowed to tell Jasmine who he was. "Jazzy I can't tell you and I can't read his mind. Please don't make me I will get in trouble."

Jasmine was livid. "What the fuck? You and your mom are acting all strange. Do you know him? Come on you are my SISTER."

Yukina's mom came in just as Jasmine was getting mad. "Jasmine calm yourself, everyone knows of Taisho. We are merely giving him respect." Isis said. "Now go back and enjoy you company.

Yukina will be your server but no reading minds." She ordered. The girls gave a collective "Yes ma'am."

Jasmine still couldn't believe what just happened. "So you're the popular one Taisho." She said sarcastically.

"So it seems I am." Sesshoumaru said. "Jasmine tell me about your friends."

Jasmine again was confused, he was asking about her for a change. "Well Lark, Kiyo, John and I went to high school together. Lark is the fashion diva. We really didn't like each other, but she grew on me. Kiyo is Lark boyfriend so we became close through her. He is cool. He just recently got dreadlocks and he is talking about play pro football. John was picked on in school and I stuck up for him one day and he has been around me since. They are just my school friends. We don't really hang out after school because I have a lot of responsibilities at home now that both my parents working all the time."

Sesshoumaru notice the sad expression on her face. _She is lonely_, he thought. She continued to tell him about all the places they use to go together. Then she grew quiet. "That was before Lawrence." She sighed.

"Who is this Lawrence?" he questioned. _Who would hurt such a lovely woman?_ So far this week Jasmine was bubbly and energetic. One mention of Lawrence and her world seemed to darken.

"He was my boyfriend, but he left me recently,"she replied quietly.

_Her boyfriend._ His stoic facade faltered slightly as he could smell the pain she was feeling. Her heart was broken. _We will heal her heart._ His youkai commanded. Oh we will? _Yes_. His internal battle was interrupted when Yukina came with his medium rare steak, stir fried vegetables and white rice. As she served him she tried to read his mind for Jasmine. She heard his youkai growl at her. _Get out_, it snarled. Yukina jumped when she heard Sesshoumaru growl at her. Scared shitless she served Jasmine her misu soup with rice and swiftly walked away.

"After dinner what do you want to do?" Jasmine asked. "Maybe we can go to a club or something," she suggested.

"Unfortunately I must return to my home office. I have business I must attend to." He noticed that she was disappointed. "If you'd like you can accompany me," he said not really wanting to depart from her either. He was smitten by Jasmine's charm. _Maybe she could help me plan this grand opening banquet since Inuyasha and his mate are disagreeing._ "You will plan the banquet along with this…me."

Jasmine smiled. "You want my help?"

_Her help?_ _That was absurd; this Sesshoumaru needs nothing from humans. _"No" he said in a disapproving manner.

"Then what do you need_?"_ she asked raising her perfectly arched eyebrows

_I have no needs just wants_ "Company," he cooly said.

She giggled, "Then I will be your company."

The rest of the dinner was idle chitchat. Jasmine did most of the talking while Sesshoumaru nodded. Once finished Jasmine was satiated. "Let us go." He said as he extended his hand to her, assisting her out of her seat. Jasmine blushed as she rose from her seat and look in his golden eyes_. Absolutely beautiful he is._ Sesshoumaru lead her out of the restaurant and into the car.

Once the arrived to the high-rise apartment, Jasmine followed Sesshoumaru to the elevator. She noticed all the security that surrounded the building. They went up to the 25th floor. Once the doors opened she was in impressed with his home. It looked like a like a traditional Japanese home. She took of her slippers and walked on the bamboo floors. There were so many beautiful pictures of huge Inuyoukai on mountains with a palace in the background. A portrait of Sesshoumaru was at the end of the foyer. It was open space, no big bulky furniture. There were shoji screens with paintings of the same palace surrounded by a thick forest separating the dining area from the living area. A simple cherry wood low table was in the dining area, surrounded by colorful silk pillows. The room was red and gold with a huge painting of an Inuyoukai with the sun setting in the background. The living area was a complete contrast, it had all the best electronics money could buy and a small leather loveseat. Lights cascaded from the high blue ceiling. They looked like stars. She could hear a woman's voice speaking to her, but she was still taking in all of the beauty.

"My lady, will you follow me." Taki lead her toward Sesshoumaru's office. Jasmine didn't notice that Taki was a rabbit; she was busy looking around while following the lady down the hall. Taki knocked gently on his door.

After hearing her lord's bored "Enter" Taki pulled the heavy door back and said. "You may enter now my lady." Jasmine slowly walked in the office. Immediately she noticed Sesshoumaru had changed into his familiar white and red kimono, and fluffy white pelt. "Sit beside me." She sat there looking at how astonishing he looked.

"Beautiful". She whispered not knowing he could hear her. Before he could end the silence, Taki knocked on the door. "Enter." Taki walked in and to Jasmines surprise Taki had rabbit ears. Both Taki and Sesshoumaru looked at Jasmine's shocked look.

"You…are you…a rabbit? Jasmine stuttered. Taki looked at her lord, before she answered. "Yes my lady. I am a rabbit youkai." Taki said nicely. Taki place fresh fruits and mini sandwiches for Jasmine to eat, then she exited the room.

Sesshoumaru continued to work on paper work. _Tell her _his youkai yelled. _Tell her now._ He looked at Jasmine, while she was deep in thought, she didn't say anything. She continued working on what Kagome left. _What is she thinking?_

_Oh my god, she was a youkai. I knew they existed but she is serving him. That must mean…NO it can't be. I'm falling for a DEMON. Damn I sure know how to pick em. Wait just because he has a youkai servant doesn't mean he is a one. I have a youkai best friend and I'm not a demon. My dad is a hanyou and I don't have any abilities like him. Taisho can't be a demon…can he? His eyes and hair are odd, but is could be dye and contacts. _She looked over at Sesshoumaru. _There is no way. But he did seem to know how to act in the restaurant. I know most of the people in there where youkai, at least that's what Yukina told me. No wonder why he felt comfortable._ She looked at him again. _I'm going to ask him, if I'm wrong then I will look like a fool, but who cares at least I know for sure right? Is that why my dad was acting so strange? He never cared about the guys I dated before, hell he never spoke to them at all._

"Kagome did a great job, all you will have to do is send out invitations and decorate the ballroom Taisho." She said trying to break the silence.

"You shall decorate and pick the invitations." Sesshoumaru said with out sparring her a glance. He knew what she was thinking. It is time to tell her about me. Inhaling he notice a change her ier scent. _She's in heat._ That would explain my youkai wants her. "It's getting late. Let us take our leave." He said as he began to get up.

"I have a question Taisho." Jasmine said with worry.

"Ask" he knew this was coming.

"Can you tell me why all of those people in the restaurant were acting so strange?" she said catching the glace he gave her.

"Tell me about Yukina." He said evenly

"Why?" she questioned.

"Do not question me. Answer"

Stunned and pissed "I told you everything about her dammit now you answer my fucking question. Who are you really!"

Sesshoumaru growled audibly. "Tell me everything about Yukina and Isis and your father." He let his agitation out in his voice. He calmed himself and said, "It is not wise to lie or scream at me."

Jasmine was shocked the only thing they had in common was that they all are youkai. "You're a demon?" Jasmine said.

"Yes."

"What kind?" She quizzed

"Inuyoukai"

_Damn he is a dog._ She thought about all the strange things she noticed about him. Why couldn't Yukina read his mind? She read the minds of other youkai in the restaurant. Jasmine knew about the youkai coming to Birdseye because of Yukina. She told her it was a safe haven for youkai and almost no humans ate there. "Are you royalty or something?" she continued to quiz him.

"Yes. I am Lord of the Western Lands in Japan."

"So that's why they called you 'lord'?" She was looking in his eyes, trying to see into his soul.

"You are most accepting of youkai." He said as regained control.

"I don't have much of a choice, my dad is one. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Were you scared?" she knew that her curiosity was getting the best of her, but she couldn't help it. "Can I see you?"

Sesshoumaru looked longingly into her eyes. _Let her see us._ "Yes" he took of his watch and his crescent moon and magenta strips appeared. His ears changed and his claws grew out.

Jasmine gasped at his beauty. She instantly became aroused. _Why am I feeling this way?_ She blushed as he stared at her and cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. _He knows what I'm feeling. My dad does that all the time, so does Yukina. He can smell the change in my scent. OH how embarrassing he knows I'm attracted to him._ She blushed again as memories of the dream she had danced in her head.

Sesshoumaru loved how everything she was thinking showed on her face. Human females are very expressive creatures. _She wants us take her NOW._ No I will not. _We need her. You want her._ Oh do shut up, he silenced his youkai. He fought to regain control but his eye began to bleed red. Her scent was intoxicating. Her arousal mixed with her heat was driving him insane. Sesshoumaru stood up. "You must go," he said half pleading with her "I have much to attend to in the morning." He picked her up and stood her on her feet. She gazed tiredly at him, her hazel eyes calling his lips to her own. _Kami I want her, _he thought. He could feel his hard member growing. The air was getting thick around him. As much as he wanted to break the eye contact he couldn't. She was exotically beautiful. Her caramel skin, her hazel eyes, her lips, _Oh her lips_, he wanted to kiss her. _This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases,_ he thought. He kissed her softly. _Honey… she taste like honey and strawberries._ The kiss burned with passion and he picked her up and quickly took her to his room.

She broke the kiss. "Wait" she whispered. He stopped at looked at her. "I'm …a …" she blushed because she knew he knew. "I have never been touched."

He kissed her again before saying "I know." His clawed hands traced the outline of her jaw. "You must know my true name." He hated the lie of his reinvention. He didn't know how she would take another secret. He also knew it wasn't honorable to touch a woman without her knowing this particular secret.

"What is it?" she moaned.

"Sesshoumaru" he said softly. She smiled at him and leaned to kiss him, but he stopped her. "I will please you in another way."

**WARNING: HERE IS THE LEMON, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE ADULT CONTENTS**

He slowly took off her clothing. She stood before him trying to cover up. "Do not hide from me." He said as he picked her up and laid her in his bed. Sesshoumaru twirled his tongue in her navel and made a trail up towards her breast. Like flicked his tongue over her hard nipple and rubbed the other breast occasionally pinching her nipple. He nibbled at her neck as he went to the other breast.

Jasmine couldn't believe her fantasy was manifesting so suddenly. Her body shivered as he rubbed against her clit. His warm tongue bathed massaged pearl. She moaned in pleasure "Mmmm Sesshoumaru" her satin voice cried as he stuck a clawed finger in her tight wet canal. He slowly stroked her until he found her spot. Jasmine cried out "Faster" and he complied. Sesshoumaru licked, sucked and fingered Jasmine while she bucked uncontrollably against his hand.

Her scent was so pure, and innocent. He smirked as he realized it was he that had he privilege of pleasuring her first. _Mine._ His youkai said. _Ye_s he agreed. Jasmine climaxed hard as Sesshoumaru sucked her clit relentlessly. "OOOhh Ahhh Ses…shou...Maru! Jasmine screamed as she climax again. He slowed down his licks and took his fingers out while he eased her down from her orgasm. _She is mine._ His youkai said with delight. Jasmine panted as she attempted to catch her breath. "Are you satiated?" he asked as he licked his claws and her clean.

"Yeah…may I? She said as she touched his rock hard member. Before he could say anything, she placed him inside her mouth. Sesshoumaru purred with pleasure. Her mouth was warm and juicy. She worked her mouth and hand in a rhythm. Sesshoumaru let a low purr escape his throat. Jasmine smiled inward. _He likes this._ She thought. He was big, and this was her first time pleasuring a man. She accidentally nipped him, but he liked it. He started to thrust in her mouth gently keep up with the established rhythm. He grunted as he filled her mouth with his warm seed.

**END OF LEMON IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT THEM STORY PICKS RIGHT UP.**

"Did I please you my lord?" Shocked that she would call him 'lord' he raised a brow towards her.

"Yes, Jasmine you did." She looked at the time and jumped up. " I have to go, my parents will be worried about me." She started putting her clothes on.

"Let us bathe first then I will take you home." He summoned Taki. "Yes my lord." Taki said. "Prepare our bath" Taki bowed as she left to run warm water.

"Jasmine call home and let them know you are on your way. I will meet you in the bath." He said coolly as he walked out of his room.

Jasmine did just what he said. She called home and told Curtis she was on her way. He told her to take her time and he would be up when she got home.

Jasmine ran quickly to the bathroom. She was amazed at how large it was. There were plants and mini trees all over. The ceiling was a skylight and the stars were shining. She got in the large pool like tube. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to. He took the liberty of washing her hair, and her body. Gently scrubbing the aroma of the act they committed away. He rinsed her off and held her close to his chest.

"You have smitten me Jasmine." He said warmly. Sesshoumaru let down his cold exterior for her when she looked up at him. He smiled at her before kissing her lips.

"You can smile." She said teasing him.

He knew he had to take her home before his youkai surfaced to claim her. He picked her wet body up and carried her to his room. He patted dry her until all the water was absorbed by the towel.

Jasmine slowly dressed, sad that she have to leave. When she was done she looked up and there he stood fully dressed in his formal wear and armor. Jasmine yawned and rubbed her tired eyes when she looked sadly at him.

"Let us go." He said as he picked her up bridal style. He walked out to the balcony and looked up at the moon. Jasmine fell asleep in his arms. His cloud formed under his feet and he levitated towards the sky. Within minutes she was home. Sesshoumaru stared as Curtis opened the door. Curtis sensed the taiyoukai aura and let him in. "Please take her to her room."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found the room where her scent was the strongest. With even paced strides he carried her to her room and laid her down. "Until tomorrow." He said in her ear. He kissed her lips, turned on his heels and left.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please wait," Curtis said running to catch up to him. "Speak your peace," He said with his cold exterior back in place. " Are you courting her? You both smell of each other. If you are courting her, if that is indeed your will… then you have my blessing."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow "Blessing. Why?"

"She has been through a lot. The only real friend she has is Yukina the others have the stench of betrayal and lust. Her past relationships haven't gone well and her heart needs mending. I trust that you are an honorable youkai. Although you are a ruthless killer, I have been informed you are just. She is not a human, but a youkai."

_She's a youkai?_ "Explain"

Curtis explained that she had a concealment spell cast over her at birth. "She is very powerful, but knows not her power or her true self. Once she falls in love the spell will be broken. If she loves a human then she will remain human, the same goes for a hanyou or a youkai. Whom ever her heart chooses, then she will become like him. That is why I scared away unworthy men." Curtis said.

"You deem me worthy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. Will you court her?" Sesshoumaru remember tonight, they way she tastes, her moans, his youkai demands.

"Yes." He said as he turned on his heels and walked away. _Mine._


	4. Chapter 4

1**A/N: For my story Sesshoumaru has both of his arms. Also here are the link to the kimono and dress that Jasmine is wearing in my story for those who would like to see what inspired me. ****http/ and ****http/ I don't own anything but a girl can dream can't she?**

Lying awake in his bed Sesshoumaru was thinking about the conversation he just had with Jasmine's father. _She is a youkai,_ he thought repeatedly. _She knows not her true form. How will I court her?_ The scent of her arousal still filled his room. Memories of her pleasure flooded his mind. She was …_enticing_. Sesshoumaru grew frustrated with his course of thinking. He closed his eyes remembering how she screamed out in delight _Ses …shou …ma_..._ru!_ Oh how he loved the way that sound. Each blink brought forth a memory.

Taking a deep breath he got up to get ready for the torture of being in an office. He ordered Taki not to open the windows; he wanted her scent to dwell in his room forever. _This feeling of …longing does not fit This Sesshoumaru, _he thought, but he couldn't rid himself of the feeling.

Taki started preparing his business attire for the day. Grey pinstriped suit, white shirt, silver and white diagonally striped tie, silver cuff links, gray snake-skin shoes would due. While Sesshoumaru took a long bath and he remembered cleaning her soft body last night. He felt his iron will fading with each passing thought. _Jasmine._ He felt a soft smile grace his face at the thought of her name. He quickly washed and dressed for the day. Surreptitiously cringing at the knowledge of being in his office, he got out of his car and went into the lobby of the building. The daily mindless movements of the employees came to a halt as they bowed in respect of Sesshoumaru's presence. He walked to his office and closed the door. He saw Yvonne arriving minutes after him and noticed who she was.

In his office for the first time, he took in the view of the skyline, "This is acceptable," he thought out loud. He buzzed for Yvonne to come in. She held her gasp when she noticed for whom she was working for. "Yes Mr. Inutaiyoukai?" she said.

Sesshoumaru informed her that he intended to rid himself of the futile management staff and to contact Joan from the University with an ad for new hires in the office management position. Yvonne started to walk out of his office when he said "Send pink roses to Jasmine."

Yvonne bowed and said, "Yes sir." She couldn't believe it was Taisho the young man she met last night was her boss. "Today is going to be interesting," she said excitedly. She worked diligently along side of Sesshoumaru while he instructed her as to what he expected to be done today. _Damn I have never seen a more demanding employer in my life. He is over ambitious, _she thought to herself looking at her workload.

**9:00am–10:00am Conference call to Japan. **

**10:15am-11:30am Emergency Management Meeting.**

**Prepare weekend travel arrangements to Japan.**

**12:00pm-1:00pm Luncheon with Banquet Vendors.**

**Send flowers to Jasmine.**

**Call Joan to place add in Paper.**

Her list was still growing and he expected all of this to be completed at the conclusion of the business day in addition to her normal tasks of answering phones, faxing …etc.

Sesshoumaru was appalled in the way his corporation was being ran in his absence. He buzzed Yvonne and told her to order lunch from the Birdseye for the luncheon. His annoying phone rang off the hook today with the dismissal of employees and Rin checking in. Sesshoumaru sighed, _a long day indeed._

Jasmine woke to the phone ringing; she looked on the caller ID and saw it was Yukina. "Hey sis wassup?" she said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Come to the Birdseye we need to talk." Yukina said and hung up. Rolling her eyes at the phone Jasmine got up and showered. She had already decided she wasn't going to class today, but she had planned on sleeping the day away. After a quick shower, she dressed in a pink sweat suit.

The doorbell rang just as she was heading towards to door. She peeked out the peephole and saw pink roses. She signed for the arrangement and read the card. _Jasmine, I trust you are pleased with our date. We shall keep each other company soon. Until then. Sesshoumaru. _"Aww how sweet he is." Jasmine said while placing the vase up in her room. She took one rose out and placed it in her hair.

Once arriving at Birdseye she went straight into the kitchen with Yukina. "So? How was it? You smell like him, what did you do? Tell me all the juicy details." Yukina said in one breath and giving her a knowing look.

"First of all he was a gentleman the whole night. Second we shared a kiss and a little bit more, but that's as far as I go," she said then bite into an apple. Yukina wasn't having that, but before she could interrogate her further a large order came in.

"Jazzy I have a delivery, will you help me with this?" She said after handing her the packages. "I didn't skip school to work," Jasmine said sarcastically. The girls drove towards the location and continued talking about Jasmines date. "Ok so after you guys worked on the banquet then what?" Yukina asked nosily.

"Well then this rabbit youkai came in and I freaked the fuck out. I know I have been around you, but you don't look like an eagle. So, I confronted him. He told me who he really is and I kinda liked knowing he's a Taiyoukai. I asked him to show me what he looks like and he did. Yukina he is BEAUTIFUL. He has a crescent moon in his forehead and two magenta strips on both cheeks. I was in awe." Uninterrupted she continued. "So, I got a little horny," she said quickly.

"You what!" Yukina yelled slamming on the breaks and parking roughly.

"Dammit Yukina you going to get us killed!" Jasmine screamed.

Yukina looked at her is disbelief. There was no way Jasmine had sex with him after just meeting him or was it? "Sorry Jazzy, what else?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and said, "Well he told me I had to go and then I looked deep into is eyes and we kissed. He kisses good."

Yukina couldn't believe what she was hearing Jasmine had to know that Lord Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal because she had told her about youkai and their sense of smell. "After that we ended up in his room, but I still don't know how. He told me is real name, Sesshoumaru. Then he well…pleased me in another way, or at least that what he said."

Impatiently Yukina asked "Did you do it with him?" Jasmine blushed. "No, but he _loved_ me down and it felt SO DAMN GOOD!" Both the girl screamed and giggled.

"Oh my goodness do you know what this means?" Yukina asked. Honestly Jasmine had no clue, so she nodded no. "He is courting you Jazzy."

The pair got out to deliver the food to the office. The people in the lobby were looking at Jasmine strangely and whispering while Yukina called up to the 25th floor and got permission to come up. When they got up stairs Jasmine was shocked to see her mother at the desk.

"Yukina and Jasmine, why aren't you two in class today?" Yvonne asked as she took the food out of their hands. "Well, ma I took a day since I was out late last night and Yukina had the day off anyway, so we decided to keep each other company," she said putting the other bag of food down.

Yvonne was about to scorn Jasmine for wasting her day when Sesshoumaru came out. The two gazed longingly into each other eyes. Jasmine gave him a sly smile. Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal and nodded his greeting before returning into his office. "Ma is Taisho your boss?" Jasmine asked while looking into his office. He was pacing the floor and she liked it.

"Yes dear he is. Why don't you go and give him his lunch," she suggested. Jasmine took a deep cleansing breath and knocked on his door.

Sesshoumaru gave an icy "Enter." She walked in his huge office and gasped at the view. "Hey I brought your lunch. So, how are you?" She asked as she placed his lunch in front of him. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the object of his affection was right there, though his face remained passive. She kept talking about how beautiful the view was.

"Why are you here?" he said coldly.

Jasmine looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I said I brought your lunch, anyways how are you? Did you sleep well? Did you know my mom worked for you?" she inquired as she sat down.

He looked at her with his stoic mask in place as the _She is a youkai_ mantra sang in his head. "Yes I slept well. No it has just come to my attention that my assistant is your mother. Why are you bringing my lunch?" he answered her.

Jasmine took the rose from her hair and smelled it. "Thanks for the roses they are lovely Sess."

He raised a curious brow, "Do not call me this …Sess. You are most welcome." He turned towards his computer and began to work.

_I can't believe he is ignoring me. Does he remember last night?_ She pondered angrily.

Sesshoumaru noticed the change in her scent and thought. _She is upset and aroused. Why?_ "Jasmine I will be returning to Japan. You will accompany me." He commanded.

"Japan! I can't just go to Japan, I have class and stuff. How about you ask me if I want to go. I am not your servant you know." She started to walk out the door.

Using his speed he closed the blinds and locked the door. Standing in front of her he stopped her from leaving. "Jasmine will you accompany to Japan for the weekend?" he asked her gently.

She stared into his eyes and looked at his lips. O_h his lips!_ she thought. He leaned and kissed her softly with his hand on the small of her back. The kiss deepened as they lost awareness of their surroundings. His hand wandered up her shirt as he cupped her breast. Their tongues danced in delight, as they tasted the essence of each other souls. Sesshoumaru reluctantly broke the kiss, breathing evenly he stated, "Jasmine you have yet to answer my question." She looked at him and nodded. "Return home and pack we are leaving at midnight." He said and kissed her brow.

"Um…Sess…last night…was nice," she said while blushing and left. When she came out Yukina and her mom were ogling at her. "What?" Jasmine asked with a sheepish grin.

"Come on lets go I have another delivery." Yukina lied walking towards the elevator. Sesshoumaru buzzed Yvonne, so she left her daughter and Yukina with a wave.

"Yukina he kissed me and he asked me to go to Japan," she said with a shriek and giggle.

"Yep he is courting you." _He is courting her and she knows nothing about him. I have to tell her about his past before she accepts his claim, _Yukina though to herself. During the drive to Jasmine's house Yukina decided to tell her the truth about Lord Sesshoumaru the Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands. "Jasmine there is something you need to know about the Taiyoukai. From what I found out about him his father Toga mated with his mother Lady Sakura from the east. Sakura was a cold woman and a callous killer of humans and youkai. She is the reason why Lord Sesshoumaru is void of emotions."

Jasmine listened remembering when she was first introduced to Sesshoumaru he looked bored and detached. _His mother made him like this, she didn't love him, then, will he know how to love? _She thought while Yukina continued talking. "Lady Sakura betrayed Lord Toga by conspiring to kill him and he killed her in front of Lord Sesshoumaru. About 100 years later Lord Toga mated with a ningen named Izayoi, who had a hanyou son named Inuyasha. He hated his half-brother Inuyasha and tried to kill him for his sword Tetsusagia, one of the swords forged from his father's fang. It is a formidable sword, powerful enough to slay 100 demons with one swing. He detested his father for giving him the Tensaiga since its power is to heal 100 people with one sway. The Tensaiga is useless to a murderous power hungry Taiyoukai."

"Murderous? No way Yukina, as handsome and polite he was to me you expect me to believe that?" she said doubtfully.

"Jasmine Lord Sesshoumaru is presumed to hate all humans and hanyou. Sometime in the past century he learned to tolerate his half-brother after they destroyed Naraku, a hanyou that wanted the Shikon Jewel. He joined forces with his brother Inuyasha, his miko mate Kagome, a demon taijiya Sango, a monk Miroku and a fire neko Kilala and a walking dead miko Kikyo, who died when she took Naraku to hell. He has an imp vassal Jakken, a dragon Ah-Un and ward or daughter named Rin that mated with a kitsune named Shippo."

_A daughter, he has a CHILD? S_he thought.

Yukina looked at Jasmine, _she seems to be taking all of this well_, so she continued. "Inuyasha claimed Sango and Miroku as pack by marking them thus giving them his life span. Sango and Miroku were later married. Kagome also has the life span of Inuyasha because he marked her and she him. Oh by the way, Lord Sesshoumaru is 900 years old, but to a human he looks to be about 21."

_Whoa 900! Damn I must be a baby to him._ Jasmine cringed at the thought.

"His human form is what you see, a tall and handsome man with long silver hair, gold eyes, and a cold disposition. The concealment spell hides is royal crests, the crescent moon and magenta strips as well as his claws and ears. His true demon form is an enormous Inu or dog. Jasmine he is the most feared youkai ever, and he is courting you, a human." Yukina explained about the dangers of being with him, but told her not to worry because if any dared to harm her Lord Sesshoumaru would kill.

Jasmine listened in horror. Surely Yukina wouldn't lie, but her Sesshoumaru didn't seem like the malevolent type. Yukina continued to tell her about the ritual of courting and how is usually last a week and then there's mating ceremony. "Damn ya'll demons don't take long committing huh? So I have a week and then we are married?" she asked.

"Not exactly since he is a lord, things would be different, and Inuyasha would have to approve of his mate" Yukina said. "Sesshoumaru will hold court or a grand banquet for you, as a coming out party." While Jasmine was daydreaming, Yukina kept explaining that Jasmine would be introduced to the youkai community as the intended Lady of the Western Lands. Yukina told her that's probably the reason he asked her to go to Japan over the weekend.

"Yukina you said that when a youkai mates then they mark their mate, my mother never told me about a mark. Can you tell if Curtis marked my mom?" Jasmine was still curious about marking and mating. Her mother never told her about the marriage between herself and Curtis.

Yukina didn't know how to break it to her friend that Curtis didn't mark her mom. "Jazzy, no he didn't."

Jasmine was hurt and confused. Why wouldn't he want her mom to live forever with him? Did he really love her mom? At the end of the conversation Jasmine was as confused as ever. There were some questions she would have to ask Curtis and Sesshoumaru. Yukina called her mom and told her that Jasmine really needed to talk. She took the rest of the day off. They went back to Jasmine's house to pack and talk. The girls talked and giggled about Jasmine falling in love and the new knowledge of her mom working for her boyfriend. Curtis met the laughing girls at the door. He was off from work early today and was trying to relax when he heard the girls pull up. He over heard Yukina talking about Sesshoumaru courting Jasmine and decided that he needed to talk to his daughter about courting.

"Hey Jazzy and Yukina, we need to talk," he said looking at Jasmine.

"Yukina can you go and start packing my stuff I'll be up in a sec." Jasmine sat down on the couch, as Curtis looked at her while taking in her scent the notice that Sesshoumaru's sent was potent on her.

"Jasmine tell me what you know about courting." Jasmine looked at Curtis embarrassed that he would be having this talk with her. "Well dad from what Yukina tells me it's just like dating except it's faster. When a youkai male finds a youkai female he wants to mate he courts her by giving her presents, and being romantic, but usually he has to ask the girls dad. Am I right?"

He nodded and told her more about courting. "Has Taisho told you who he is?" he questioned her knowing the answer.

"Yes dad his name is Sesshoumaru, but mom doesn't know yet. She thinks she works for Taisho. Why are you asking me this? Is what Yukina's saying true? Is he _really_ courting me?"

Curtis paused before answering her. He hoped that she would understand why he was giving Sesshoumaru permission, however he could not tell her about the spell over her. "Yes, Jasmine, sweetheart I gave him permission to court you. He is a distinguished and esteemed Taiyoukai and you mating with him will make me proud. I just want you to be happy Jazzy, but if you choose not to be with him then I will understand."

Jasmine remembered that Yukina said her dad didn't mark her mom and she wanted the reason why. "Dad I need to know why you didn't mark mom? I know you love her, right?" She asked prayerfully hoping that her dad would sooth her insecurities.

"Jazzy, I love your mother, but a youkai only marks a human when he cannot live without them. I have lived a long time without Yvonne and while I love her and she loves me. We both decided it would be for the best if I didn't mark her, only marry her." Jasmine hugged her dad, and told him that she understood.

"Well dad I have to go pack, I am going to Japan with Sesshoumaru this weekend. I know it's early in our relationship, but hey it's a free trip." She said smiling, "Since I know he has stated his claim, I want to accept it. Let the courtship begin."

While lingering on the kiss he just shared with Jasmine, Sesshoumaru readied himself for the busy day ahead. The first half of the day was tolerable; presently he was on a video conference with his staff in Japan. _My insufferable dimwit brother hasn't changed a bit, _he thought as Inuyasha was nagging about Kagome's emotional outburst.

"Let us discuss the business at hand Inuyasha. Miko I trust that you have received word on the progress for the banquet?" he asked. "Yes, we have and I must say, your classmate Jasmine has done well with what I have completed so far." Kagome was embarrassed that she allowed Inuyasha to make her quit her assignment. "Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry I was distracted by dog boy here," she said scowling at Inuyasha regretting what she did.

"Miko, worry not, this will not happen again." He directed his attention towards Sango and Miroku, "I trust that security and accounting is going well. I have pulled up the records, Miroku we are spending a large amount of money on our thieving employees; I want an immediate investigation of our work force. Sango you will set up surveillance. Thievery is not tolerated by this Sesshoumaru." After briefing Sesshoumaru further about the theft incidents that were reported, Miroku and Sango went back to work. Shippo began informing Sesshoumaru about the latest upgrades performed in all current office buildings, restaurants, and hotel. "Shippo the technological upgrades are most acceptable. Inform your staff that their diligence has been noted and they shall receive monetary compensation at the end of this month." Shippo nodded and left the room. Rin was recording the minutes in the background, when Sesshoumaru asked her to leave. He knew that this would be the only time to talk with Inuyasha about Jasmine.

"Inuyasha, I have chosen a mate."

Inuyasha ears perked up with that admission, "So you finally found a woman that would put up with your shit."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and continued, "She will be accompanying me this weekend. You will approve and I will officially began courting her."

Inuyasha loved that his brother needed him to approve of his mate. "Keh, what makes you think Imma do that bastard?" he said jokingly at Sesshoumaru.

"You inept half-breed, do not forget I approved of your miko. This is merely a formality since this Sesshoumaru is Lord of the Western Lands. Tell Jakken and Rin to plan the coming out banquet. Also, she appears human, however she is not. I will explain in detail once I arrive."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Keh, whatever," and ended the meeting.

Sesshoumaru sighed as sat back at his desk. He attempted to complete his schedule, but was distracted with thoughts of Jasmine. He desired to be with her instead of in the stifling office. Looking at the clock he decided to call her. Three rings later she answered with a bubbly "Hey, Sess. I was just thinking about you."

He smiled inwardly, _she is thinking of me_. "As I was you," he gently said.

"Well I just talked to Curtis about us courting and all, you must really like me if you want to mate with me huh?" she chuckled while Yukina was sitting there holding in her laugh.

"Yes, I am fond of you. Much needs my attending in preparing you to become my intended Lady Jasmine. I trust you will be ready for a challenge." He surprised his self at how gentle he spoke to her. Truly he was falling for Jasmine, and he was apprehensive. The block of ice that surrounded his heart was rapidly melting due Jasmine. He viewed taking a mate as a weakness; however, he knew he required an heir and she needed a suitable mate.

"Yeah I guess so. Tell me what is expected of me? You know with me being the intended Lady of the West and all," she said interrupting his thoughts.

"We will discuss that in detail in route to Japan. I bid you farewell," he said lovingly

"Ok, Sess call me when you're on your way here. Bye."

With that Sesshoumaru ended his day and departed from his office. Loosening his tie he got in his car and rode to his apartment. Taki had his bath ready, and luggage packed. Quickly he removed his cloths, bathed and dressed for his flight.

Jasmine woke from her nap to the sound of her alarm. "Damn, I didn't mean to sleep that long." She rushed down the steps met by her mother's tired eyes. "Ma, what wrong?"

Yvonne answered her groggily, "Taisho worked the hell outta me. He is going to Japan this weekend and wanted everything to be set for this grand opening." Yvonne yawned and looked at Jasmine. She had never seen her daughter so happy. "Curtis and I talked, he has given Taisho permission to date you. He told me that Taisho invited you to Japan for the weekend. Are you going?" Yvonne didn't understand why Curtis would give a human his blessing for dating Jasmine, but she liked that he was beginning to soften up.

"Yeah I'm going. Although, I am nervous, I have never been there before and I will be meeting his family."

Yvonne got up and stretched, "You'll do just fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Jasmine hugged her mom and went to called Sesshoumaru. He answered at the second ring "Hello?" The sound of his voice excited her. She loved his monotone satin voice. "Hey, you on your way?" She asked eagerly.

"I am outside your door." Jasmine hug up the phone and opened the door. She smiled and hugged him. He stood there rigid and wrapped his arms around her. "Shall we go?" he offered his arm to her. Jasmine took it and he escorted her to the car. The driver retrieved her luggage and piled them in the trunk of the limo. Jasmine had never rode in a limo before, so she acted like a kid in the candy store, pressing all the buttons, squealing with delight at all the snacks in the fridge.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. _How puerile, she acts as if she has no etiquette._ She bounced on the leather seats and giggled happily. " Oh Sess, this is so cool. I have never been in a limo." She noticed he was glaring at her. "What did I do?" she asked.

"Cease your absurd screeching woman," he said frigidly.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," she said mockingly. _Damn what his problem?_ _He wanted me to go with him now he is acting like the ice price with a stick up his ass._ She giggled, and he glared expressionless at her. No words were exchanged just her yawns and his aloof staring. Before she knew it she was sleeping and dreaming about Sesshoumaru

_**Dream**_

_We were preparing to bathe when he got on his knees, and placed one of my feet on the side of the tub, and buried his hot tongue inside of me. I threw my head back in the stream of water, raised my arms, and grabbed the showerhead. My sweet passage was his entrée and he was devouring me. Wasting no time I climaxed over and over and over again. My body shuddered uncontrollably. He let out lustful grin and picked me up. "I want to be on top this time," I requested boldly. "What ever pleases you," he replied smugly. I mounted him and he guided me onto his hard member. Simultaneously we groaned. I had to pause a moment to adjust to his size. I started moving slowly as he massaged my breast with his clawed fingers. I moaned as he greedily feasted on each breast. For the next hour there were no words as we panted in sheer pleasure. Water splashing on the floor, I reached the 10th heaven of ecstasy. He smiled while he continued to stroke me until he filled me with his heat. He held me perfectly still and whispered…MINE._

**_End of Dream_**

Sesshoumaru noticed the moment her scent changed that she was dreaming of him. He wanted desperately to invade her dreams just this once. She gasped out loud and he balled his hands up drawing blood to regain control. He wanted to fulfill her dreams right in the limo. He watched her with desire; his loins ached with passion as her face glowed with bliss. The limo abruptly stopped and interrupted his adoration. Not wanted to disturb her dream, he gently carried her onto his jet. They had been in the air for an hour before she woke. "Sleep well?" he asked with his brow raised.

Jasmine blushed she knew he knew. "Yes," she replied fluttering her eyelashes. Taki's ears rotated when she heard Jasmine talking and sprang into flight attendant mode serving refreshments. "Thank you Taki, this looks great," Jasmine said smiling. Taki bowed "My pleasure my lady," she said before disappearing toward the front of the jet. Jasmine was enjoying her treat while Sesshoumaru was staring out the window. "Sess please tell me what is required of me as lady of the west," she asked while stuffing her face with fruit.

He continued to stare blankly out the window. _Why does she insist on butchering my name?_ She waited patiently, and enjoyed the fruit. He slowly turned and tilted his head watching the fruit slowly enter her mouth. The juices graced her luscious lips. He wanted to suck her lips dry, but stopped the primitive dog in him. "Etiquette, elegance, knowledge of youkai customs, and entertaining dignitaries are your primary duties," he said while watching her dine on a melon.

"Is that all? Sounds pretty easy to me" she said with her mouth full.

He turned to gaze out the window. "I assure you it is more difficult then is sounds. Above all, you will produce an heir. Raising a youkai will prove …exigent," he said with a slight smirk.

Jasmine looked at him with a slack jaw, while juices ran down her chin. "You mean basically I'm going to be a queen?" she said blinking her eyes. "That is so… fucking …awesome!"

_Even her youthful exuberance is arousing._ _Is there anything about her this Sesshoumaru will find displeasing?_ He thought. Sesshoumaru smirked saying, "Yes a queen is a good word". Her eyes went back and forth thinking of all that she will be doing. "So do I get like a closet full of clothes and shoes? Oh how bout jewelry? Do we get to ride around in a carriage or something?"

Sesshoumaru let out a low chuckle. "Everything you need will be taken care of, but there will be no carriage, just Ah-Un my dragon."

Jasmine couldn't believe that she saw a softer side of Sesshoumaru. They talked for the rest of the trip. He told her about the history of his family, his past hatred towards his half-brother. He forewarned her of the vast amounts of youkai in his palace and reassured her that she would be safe. Jasmine loved the change in his eyes, although his face remained expressionless. Before the silence could over taken them, Jasmine thought she would share her life with him. She told him about her mother and father and how she is just finding out that her mother isn't marked by her father. She told him how she doesn't really like school, but she is doing it toe appease her mother. She told him about her friendships with Lark, John and Kiyo and the sisterhood she has with Yukina. Then her face saddened, when she started telling him about Lawrence and how much she loved him. She shared her raw emotions with him and he listened attentively to her.

They stared into each other's eyes after she stopped talking. She noticed that all of his feeling where hidden in his eyes. She saw pure joy when he looked at her, and it excited her. _I am the reason for his contentment…maybe he is falling for me the way I am for him._ Before she could break the silence he kissed her. He put all his yearning into that kiss. Sesshoumaru felt the pit of his stomach churn with butterflies. He has never allowed himself to care for any person. The vice Sesshoumaru had on his emotions was fading, she was changing him and although he didn't like it, he refused to fight it. He not would risk losing this newfound awareness. _I will allow myself this …tranquility, he thought while his youkai whispered…I need this._ Sesshoumaru hated needing anything, he wanted Jasmine, and he would court her and make her love him. _Of course she will love this Sesshoumaru!_ His chest filled with the pride of knowing he would not doubt succeed in winning her heart. _Can I give her mine is the problem? If I offer it will she accept me? Can I love her when I do not know how to love? Will she leave me if I cannot love her the way needs to be loved?_ He refused to doubt himself any longer; he took her hands and gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Jasmine, I have staked my claim. Once we arrive my brother will meet with you along with his mate Kagome. It is entirely his choice if he will approve of us mating. Once he does, then a tutor will accompany you and educate you on the formalities of being the Lady of the West. I will not be permitted to be with you once we return home with your tutor. This weekend is our last moments alone until we officially are courting and I want to make it memorable. You will stay in my suite this weekend," he noticed he sad expression when she heard out **_last moments alone_**, he continued and attempted to lighten the mood, "This weekend shall last in our memories until the end of time." Once he saw he bright smile, his heart skipped a beat. _I love her smile; henceforth it shall be my mission to make her smile._ He declared to himself before he leaned in to kiss her again. Jasmine was in shock when he looked out the window and saw the bright lights of Japan as the plane was landing.

Once off the plane Rin greeted them with a bow "I trust you enjoyed your flight Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Jasmine." They both nodded as the headed towards the waiting limo. It was a long drive to the palace, so Jasmine decided to take a nap. Sesshoumaru and Rin were discussing business and the courting rituals. After riding for an hour Sesshoumaru was in front of his palace. _Oh how I have missed my home_, he thought as he walked into the grand doors of his palace.

Jasmine was overwhelmed by the presence of so many youkai. She noticed that everyone was dressed in formal Japanese clothing. "My lady, allow me to show you to Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters," a young female inuyoukai said bowing. "I am Kameko, I will be your servant during you stay here." Kameko stood and lead Jasmine to Sesshoumaru's room. All of the servants bowed at her presence when she passed.

"Kameko, tell me why are they bowing to me?" Jasmine asked nervously. From what Yukina told her most youkai still hate humans. She could tell these youkai where terribly powerful. "They are merely showing respect my lady." Kameko said, "Here my lady, this is Lord Sesshoumaru's room, there is a private bath through that screen. I will return once lunch is ready. Good day my lady," she said exiting the room.

Sesshoumaru's room was beautiful and oddly simple. He had a raised futon like bed with red satin pillows and comforter. A cherry wood engraved hand painted armoire; a grand chandelier with the walls painted a shimmering gold color just like his eyes and a single-family portrait graced one wall. His floors were made a baboon wood. Jasmine wanted to bathe and change so she would fit in. She looked in the armoire and saw armor and plenty of white and red kimonos like the one she saw him in when she was at his apartment. His walk-in closet was as big as the whole first floor in her house. He had expensive suits with multi-colored silk ties with at least 50 pairs of matching dress shoes. He also had many expensive jeans and more belts than she had clothes. And he must like Nike's because it looked like he had every pair ever made. Air Force One must have been his favorite as she stopped counting after 50 pairs. Her excavation led her to the bathroom. The toilet had a gold plated knob on a state of the art toilet that flushes and cleans itself. The tub looked almost pool like with steps on the side and automatic tub heater built in. The mirror encompassed one whole wall with two sinks: one facing east and the other west. The foliage was tropical in its own design. Gardenias were prevalent with lilies and bonsai trees. The ceiling was all glass, which let natural light illuminate the room.

_Oh…my…Gawd! I think I am in heaven!_ "Well since I'm here, I might as well take a warm bath." The tub was already filled with warm water, so she got in and soaked. "Whew this is the life, I can't believe he is willing to share all this with me." Just then Kameko came in with soaps and a towel in her hand. "My lady, here are your bathing supplies. I placed a kimono on the bed for you. Lord Sesshoumaru had requested your presence in his library." Kameko walked towards her to wash her. "Whoa, what's going on? I can wash myself you know," she said covering herself.

"As you wish my lady. I will be outside your door, call me if you need any further assistance," Kameko bowed humbly and left her.

"Damn I have a lot of stuff to get use to here. Sess sure knows how to live in style." Jasmine soaked in gardenia petals, and bubbles. She got out and dried off in the softest towel she ever felt. Kameko opened the door for her and began helping her with her baby pink silk kimono, with baby blue mandarin ducks frolicking in water, and pastel blue flowers covered the entire kimono like a painting. Kameko pinned Jasmine red hair up in curls and handed her a mirror.

"Are you pleased my lady?" Kameko asked. "OH yes Kameko I look like a princess, thank you so much," she hugged Kameko. Stunned Kameko got up to lead Jasmine to Lord Sesshoumaru's library. After gentle knock and an icy 'Enter', Jasmine stood shyly before Sesshoumaru.

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered his palace his advisor's immediately ambushed him with questions about Jasmine. "Silence, this Sesshoumaru will discuss this in the library." Turning of his heel he walked towards his library. He didn't get the chance to show Jasmine to his room, he even missed the astonished expression on her face when she entered the grand foyer. _These meddlesome advisors would have me mate with her tonight._ He entered his library just to see Inuyasha and Kagome waiting for him.

"Hey bastard what took ya?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed. Sesshoumaru advisors where right behind him. They hated the hanyou and miko presence in the palace but knew not to speak negatively towards them.

"We have matters to discuss Inuyasha. Jasmine shall be here shortly after her bath. First I have some interesting information about her." He turned towards his advisors and motioned for them to leave. "Miko put up a barrier, it is imperative this information stays between us." Sesshoumaru told them about the spell that was over Jasmine, and how important it was to her father for a powerful youkai to break it.

"Oh Sesshoumaru that's so romantic, will you break it?" Kagome asked with fluttering her eyelashes.

"Keh, as if this bastard could love anything." Inuyasha alleged.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome subdued him. 'THUMP'

"Fuck Kagome, what did ya do that for?" he said with his face in the ground.

"Your so dense Inuyasha, of course Sesshoumaru can break it. Why else would he bring her to Japan?"

Sitting coolly at his desk Sesshoumaru decided to speak, "It is my intentions to break this spell. Inuyasha you will approve of Jasmine. Kagome I want you to befriend Jasmine. She will need help acclimating to her new surroundings." Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded, when a knock was heard at the door. The barrier was let down and Jasmine entered the room. All three looked at her with amazement.

"Beautiful" Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards her. "Jasmine allow me to introduce my brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Jasmine and instantly saw why Sesshoumaru wanted to court her. "I deem Jasmine worthy of courting with my brother Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," he said as formal as he could. Inuyasha then said, "We shall hold court tonight to formally introduce our new lady to the youkai community. Jasmine my mate Kagome will help you get use to being around all the baka youkai." After that he unceremoniously left the room.

"Well its nice to meet you Jasmine. You look beautiful in you kimono," Kagome said. "I know you will be a wonderful mate for Sesshoumaru," she added hugging Jasmine. "We will go shopping as soon as you're finished here ok?" Jasmine nodded, she couldn't believe how nice Kagome was being to her. Kagome smiled and left the library.

Sesshoumaru took Jasmines hand and lead her to the fire place. "I trust you are fairing well. There is much to become accustomed with, however, this Sesshoumaru will make you stay comfortable," he said and kissed her hand. "Tonight the youkai community shall know you are my intended, and we shall begin courting. I am looking forward to this Jasmine. I hope you are also."

Jasmine felt like she was on top of the world. Here was the most handsome man she had ever seen wooing her. She made a mental note to thank the Gods for blessing her with him. "I am Sess, but I have no clue what is going to happen tonight. I must admit I am slightly nervous about being Lady of the West and all these demons knowing who I am."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "There is no need, this Sesshoumaru will be there to guide you. No one would dare harm what is mine." With that he kissed her softly at first, then with an inferno of desire. He gently sucked her tongue while tasting her sweet nectar. _Strawberries and honey, surely I can become accustomed with this._ Reluctantly Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. Jasmine allowed breathy sigh escape her lips.

"We must prepare for tonight. I have to meet with my advisors before the banquet. Go and change for your shopping excursion with Kagome. I will see you at this evening." Sesshoumaru helped her up and handed her a present, "This is the symbol of my family, wear this at all times," he said as she opened the box and saw a blue sapphire crescent moon necklace.

"Oh my, Sess, this is sooo beautiful. Thank you so very much," Jasmine said with tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru placed the necklace on her, and kissed her lips gently. "Let us take out leave." They walked holding hands towards their room. "Until tonight," Sesshoumaru said with a bow towards a blushing Jasmine. The pair parted company and went their separate ways.

"Until tonight my prince," Jasmine said not knowing that Sesshoumaru could hear her.

Jasmine went and changed into her dark blue low-rise jeans, a white tee with a golden tiger on it and some gold pumps. She was checking out her outfit when Kagome knocked and entered her room. "Wow, you look totally different. You ready to go?" Jasmine nodded and they girls walked out towards the garage.

"Lady Kagome…" Jasmine started but was interrupted by Kagome, "Please, call me Kagome." Jasmine smiled and continued.

"Kagome I am really nervous about tonight. Everything is moving so fast. My friend Yukina told me that youkai court and mate within a week, but… well to be honest I don't think I can do this," Jasmine admitted.

"Jasmine, I know exactly how you feel. Remember I am Inuyasha's mate. Although I had plenty of time to get to know him, but we didn't court at all. We had a night of passion because I didn't want to die a virgin. Then he asked me was I sure and if I would be his mate. In one day we went from traveling companions to mates. Of course I have always loved Inuyasha, but until we mated I really wasn't sure about his feelings for me." Kagome replied with a blush. "Sesshoumaru cares for you and I know that if you tell him how you feel, then he will do any and everything to make you comfortable. I must say I think he is sincere about his feelings."

Jasmine remembered what Yukina told her about Naraku. _Wow she gave herself to Inuyasha because she wanted to be with the only man she loved before they fought against Naraku._ "Well, Sess is a nice guy and all, but from what I understand mating is serious. Shouldn't I be sure before I accept his claim in front of all those youkai?" Jasmine asked.

"You better. Remember Inuyoukai have a remarkable sense of smell and if you are lying, or regretful, they will all know. Sesshoumaru's honor is at stake here. So if you are doubtful, talk with him before the banquet." Kagome responded seriously. "Now. Come on. Lets go shopping. We do have a grand affair tonight."

During the drive to the mall, they girls talked about Jasmine and how she met Sesshoumaru. Kagome loved the romantic way they met. She knew Sesshoumaru as the cool and calculating Lord that wouldn't hesitate in killing an opponent, _He is falling is love! This is great! _Kagome thought.

Once at the mall they went straight towards a small boutique. "You're going to love this place. They have every style and color you could imagine," she said while dragging Jasmine in the store. "Oh we should pick out shoes first. Their selection is awesome. I'm so happy Sesshoumaru asked me to help. Rin is nice and all but she doesn't like to shop and the other youkai are stuck up."

Jasmine laughed at that. Most of the other youkai honored her with a bow in respect but never spoke to her. "Hey look. Those shoes are perfect! I wonder if they'd have my size?" Jasmine gawked at some rhinestone-encrusted stilettos.

"Girl you have great taste," Kagome said. A sales woman bowed " My ladies how may I be of service?" Jasmine sighed. She was hoping to have a normal day with bowing and formalities. The women gave their sizes and took some gowns in the changing room. After several gowns and a few hours, Kagome settled for a champagne asymmetrical dress with a short train and matching shoes the crisscrossed up her ankle.

"So what ya think Jasmine?" she said modeling.

"Wow, you look like a goddess. Well, do you think he'll like this one?" She had on an aqua beaded gown with a sweetheart neckline and a sweep train with the shoes she saw earlier.

"Oh Sesshoumaru is going to melt when he see you in this. I'd like to see him keep his stoic mask with you in that." Kagome laughed while Jasmine looked in the mirror.

"You really think he is going to like this?" she said shyly.

"YES! Of course, tonight is your night. All eyes are going to be on you and this dress is perfect just like you. For the past few weeks we have all seen a change in him. You have already captured his heart Jasmine. Just allow him to capture yours," Kagome said, trying to convince Jasmine that she was making the right choice by being with Sesshoumaru.

After purchasing their eveningwear, the girls went to lunch. Kagome knew they had a lot discuss. She began talking about how Sesshoumaru character usually is and the changes in his demeanor. Kagome told her about all the encounters she and Inuyasha had with him. "In the beginning Sesshoumaru attempted to kill Inuyasha and take his sword, but that all changed after Naraku kidnapped Rin. They both had a common threat and slowly worked together, along with Sango, Miroku and I, to defeat Naraku. After that Sesshoumaru insisted that we come to live with him at the palace. He taught Inuyasha how to rule and named him heir to the throne against his advisors. He approved of him mating with me, a miko. He raised Rin and allowed her marry my son, Shippo. He has become more relaxed over the centuries. But he is still lonely. He has never taken a mate, or shown any interest with females other then the occasional sex partner. When he decided to move to America, we were all against it, but he told us he wanted a change of scenery and America would be perfect. Then weeks later he is telling us about you. He chuckled a bit in a conversation about Rin and Shippo having kids, and he even comforted me when Inuyasha hurt my feelings. These are thing he wouldn't have done before you," she concluded.

"Really? My friend Yukina told me all about his horrific history. I must admit I was scared to be with a human hating demon. But he doesn't show that side to me. He is so sweet and I can imagine being with him. But he is immortal, and forever really means that. What if he changes his mind? Or finds a youkai to be with. Will he kill me? How can I be certain that he wants me and only me after a few weeks?" she asked.

Kagome could see that this was going to be a serious issue, and it needed to be resolved. "Honestly, I can't answer that. Let's go back, you need to meet with Sesshoumaru. He should be sparring in the dojo with Inuyasha about now."

The girls headed back to the palace and noticed the crowd: dignitaries, youkai and human alike. They were all arriving for the banquet. "Are they all here for tonight Kagome?" she inquired timidly.

"Yeah. Now you see why it's important for you to talk to Sesshoumaru." Jasmine nodded. Kagome lead Jasmine to the garden where the dojo was. It looked like another palace without a ceiling and stadium style seating. It was large enough for Sesshoumaru to be in his true demon form. Inuyasha was just about to attack when he sensed Kagome.

"We have company," he said looking at the girls when they entered. Inuyasha could see the worried expression on both of the women's faces.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome tried to cheer up, but he wasn't falling for that. "Come on koi, tell me," he said gently.

"It's Jasmine, she is worried about tonight. She wants to be sure that she is going the right thing. All of this is a bit overwhelming for a girl. She really needs to talk with Sesshoumaru alone," she said as she started to rub his ears.

He knew what that meant and picked her up. "See ya bastard!" he yelled as he sprinted towards his room.

Sesshoumaru over heard the whole conversation and noticed a spike of fear in her scent. _Surely she doesn't fear me._ "Come Jasmine," he commanded. She jumped and walked quickly towards him. _She fears me. This is not acceptable. My mate should not fear me._ "Jasmine what is troubling you?" he asked coolly. The intense expression on her face couple with her fearful scent irritated him. This was not the way he wanted to present his intended to world. Agitated that she didn't answer him right away he commanded her again. "Speak woman."

Jasmine couldn't look Sesshoumaru in his eyes. She was scared the he would kill her where she stood once he found out she wasn't sure about being with him. "Lord Sesshoumaru I am not certain about tonight," she said with tears forming in her eyes. Sesshoumaru smelled the salty tears; he took her and led her to his garden.

"Explain," he gently replied. He scooped her into his lap, with her back towards his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"So much is happening so quickly. How do I know that we are doing the right thing? We barely know each other and your about to present me to the world and your woman. What about love? I know how I feel about you, but I am not sure if it's true love. I have heard about your past. How ruthless you were. The perfect killer is what your legend is. Do you still lust for blood Sess? Are you the same? Will you kill me once you grow tired of me? I am a human. Don't you hate humans?" she asked sobbing.

Sesshoumaru sighed audibly, "Fear me not Jasmine. My reputation precedes me true. No harm will ever come to your person by me or anyone. As far as… love, youkai and humans love differ. I am fond of you, after courting I am sure we will grow to …love …each other. This Sesshoumaru will show you affection in private. Anything more will be perceived as weakness. By no means is this Sesshoumaru weak," he responded coolly.

She tensed in his arms and he could tell this was not what she wanted to hear. "Grant me this one thing…" he said while holding her chin up so he could see her eyes, "trust me with your heart." Just then he noticed her spell weakening. He could see her cat like features, her tail and ears were golden blonde. Her pupils were slit and she had tiny fangs. "Will you trust me Jasmine?" he asked.

"Yes Sess, I will," she answered. He kissed her deeply. He wanted to reassure her with his kiss. He wanted to love her and for her to love him. After kissing in the garden for a while, Kameko came to get Jasmine ready for the ball. Sesshoumaru felt Kameko come near and roused with Jasmine in his arms. "Come we must dress for the banquet. I will escort you tonight and I shall not leave your side."

Kameko took Jasmine to Kagome and Inuyasha's room to dress. It was slightly smaller then Sesshoumaru's and the design were elaborate. They had a high ceiling with a crystal chandelier like Sesshoumaru; the walls were a bright red like Inuyasha fire rat haroi. There were pictures of Kagome's family and friends on each wall and s large portrait of Inuyasha mother and father, all in gold frames. They had a canopy bed with large engraved wooden pillars on each corner. Golden window treatments covered four large windows. The bathroom was modern with a shower and bathtub and it was tiny compared to Sesshoumaru's. Kagome was hanging up both dresses when Jasmine walked in. "Wow, you room is vastly different then Sesshoumaru's," she said.

"Yeah I know. I decorated our room. Why don't you go take a shower while I get dressed? Once your finished, I will help you in your dress," Kagome said while slipping on her thigh highs.

While Jasmine took a hot shower, she thought about the discussion she had with Sesshoumaru. _Can I trust him with my heart? I know he is an honorable man. Maybe Kagome can shed a little light for me._ She got out, dried off quickly and put her undergarments on. "Kagome, I have to ask you something. Do you think it possible to love and trust someone this fast?"

Kagome was sitting at the vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Come, sit Jasmine," she said calmly. Jasmine sat down still wrapped in her towel. Kameko kneeled as she helped her step into her gown. Jasmine stood as Kameko pulled it up. Kagome silently dismissed Kameko and zipped Jasmine before speaking. "This is what I know of love. Love has no time limits. If you believe you love Sesshoumaru, then give it your all. Trust is fragile. If he hasn't given you a reason not to trust him, then give him your heart." Kagome motioned for her to sit. She began putting her makeup on lightly. "Jasmine your aura is at peace with loving Sesshoumaru. Let your heart lead you." Minutes later Kagome was finished rolling Jasmines hair into a bun and pinned up with hair sticks. Her makeup was simple with glossy lips and bronzer on her skin to give her a glow. Jasmine put her shoes on and stood in front of the mirror admiring the view.

"This can't be real. Just a few weeks ago I was Taisho's tour guide for school. Now I am in Japan dressed up like royalty about to attend a banquet being held in my honor. Kagome pinch me and tell me this is a dream."

Kagome smiled and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Oh it's real alright." A gentle knock announced Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as they entered the room. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both had on black tuxes. Sesshoumaru had on a royal blue tie and vest and Inuyasha a red vest no tie. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and held out his hand.

"Keh, Come on wench. Lets get this over with," he said gruffly. "We'll meet you guys in the ballroom," Kagome said waving.

Once they were alone Sesshoumaru let his mask fade. "Jasmine you look gorgeous," he said as he offered his arm. "Shall we go?" Jasmine flashed a big smile, "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

1Shall we Dance?

Disclaimer: (sobs)

WARNING: There is a violent rape scene and sexual abuse. I know this is a sensitive subject for many. There is also a violent fight sequence. If you can't stomach it please skip it.

Sesshoumaru lead Jasmine down the main stairway through beautiful arches filled with beautiful white roses and lilies. Round tables with red table clothes and candelabra's with white taper candles centered each table filled the ballroom. Each place setting had ivory and gold plates with gold flatware and chopsticks and Crystal glasses with gold trim. A harpist played tranquil music in the background. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jaken announced their presence. "Presenting Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and his intended, Lady Jasmine," Jaken announced proudly. Everyone stopped and bowed respectively, patiently awaiting Sesshoumaru to acknowledge them. "Continue," he said. Jasmine took it all in: the beautiful decorations, all the servants passing out delicious hors d'oeuvre's and champagne.

"Sesshoumaru this is marvelous. I have never been to a grand ball like this". He smiled inwardly as he arrived at their table.

"All for you Jasmine," she replied smoothly while pulling out her chair. He waited at she sat before clapping his clawed hands twice and the feast began.

There were Demon Lords and dignitaries from all over Japan there to celebrate Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Jasmine. Most couldn't believe the news that Sesshoumaru had finally chosen a mate. He was the most sought after demon lord for the past three centuries by human and youkai females alike. After dinner Sesshoumaru offered his hand to Jasmine. "Come Jasmine, we must greet out guest," he softly said. She took his hand and followed his lead. "Now Jasmine this is important, do not speak to any males unless they have spoken to me first."

Shocked by that statement, she thought _What the fuck? Does he know who he talking to? Maybe he is trying to protect me? Hmm._ "Why?" She questioned but received no answer from him as a receiving line began.

Jaken announced each guest to them. First the Lords and Lady's of the other lands came forth to meet Jasmine. "Presenting Lord Mugen and Lady Giya of the Northern Lands." The unicorn youkai were old friends of Sesshoumaru's father, Toga. Lord Mugen, is a short snowy white youkai with silver eyes and long golden hair braided regally down his back. He wore a black tux with a golden vest and tie. Lady Giya has the same completion and eyes as her mate, but she has rainbow colored hair and she wore a yellow satin gown. Jasmine looked up and saw a shimmering gold circle where their horn would be. Lord Sesshoumaru greeted them with a warm nod and presented Jasmine's hand to Lord Mugen, which he briefly kissed. "Lady Jasmine, it is a pleasure to meet you. My mate Giya will be tutoring you in becoming a Lady. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call upon us."

"Presenting Lord Dashi and Lady Nayla of the Southern Lands," Jaken declared loudly. Once the unicorn's passed, two dragon youkai bowed. Sesshoumaru repeated his nod and handed Jasmine's hand over to Lord Dashi. She gazed into the fiery red eyes of Lord Dashi. _Wow they are more exotic then the unicorns_, she thought. Lord Dashi a bald, midnight blue reptilian skinned youkai with silver eyes was dressed in a black tux with a yellow tie. Lady Nayla was a complete contrast to her mate. She is the rarest dragon of all: a white dragon with black hair and ice blue eyes with a gown that matched her eyes. "Lady Jasmine we are pleased that Lord Sesshoumaru has found such a stunning intended. My mate Nayla will be assisting you in the policy and politics of running the lands." Sesshoumaru noticed Jasmine's attention waning and whispered in her ear, "This will be over soon."

Before she could respond Jaken cleared throat, "Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the Eastern Lands." Everything went smoothly until Kouga grabbed Jasmine's hands, bypassing Sesshoumaru and said. "Surely a voluptuous woman such as yourself and do better then dog sh…" He was cut off my Sesshoumaru growling, which meant_ Back the fuck off!_

Ayame stepped in "Please excuse my mate Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Jasmine. I shall be teaching you combating skills until you are strong enough to spar with your mate." She bowed graciously pulling Kouga down with here.

A band replaced the harpist and the party's pace quickened as everyone began to dance. Sesshoumaru lead Jasmine to the dance floor and they began to Waltz. His fluid movements were as graceful here and they were on the battlefield. He looked deeply into her eyes and they danced. _She is truly lovely and she is mine._ "My lady," he said as he waltzed with her.

Jasmine was amazed that the impassive demon could dance. "Well, Sesshoumaru, I would have never guessed that you could dance."

He scowled playfully at that. "This Sesshoumaru, is well trained in many art forms," he said then dipped her. Jasmine let a small gasp escaped her lips. He took advantage of that and kissed her. "Mugen will want to dance with you soon."

Just then Lord Mugen cut in to dance with her. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" he asked. Not knowing if it's ok to speak she nodded her head. "Ah, I see the pup has told you not to speak. Its ok. I am a seasoned mated youkai. Besides you are the guest of honor. It's fine to speak to everyone here. Most of the people here fear Sesshoumaru, that is, other then Kouga. But he fears his mate." They both laughed at that.

Once the music stopped and after dancing with all the Lords and Inuyasha, Jasmine decided to take a break in the gardens. The stars and the full moon glowed magically on Jasmine's caramel skin as she walked slowly taking in the beauty. "Surely I have died and gone to heaven. This is beautiful." She didn't notice the presence of the panther youkai until her spoke.

"Even the stars envy the radiance of your beauty my lady," he smoothly said.

Jasmine turned and blushed. "I didn't know anyone was out here. You are…?" He walked closer taking her small hand into his larger paw and said "Raidon."

Her blush deepened as he moved closer to her "My lady, you have given the honor of a dance to every man here. May I be so bold to ask for a dance?" He placed his clawed hands on the small of her back and her right hand into his. He moved in grinding his groin against her and pulled her into a slow dance.

_Wow I thought Sesshoumaru was hot, this guy is gorgeous_. Raidon, a panther youkai and Sesshoumaru's rival, is a mere inch shorter than Sesshoumaru. He has a dark gray hue with long flowing black hair and mustache. She could feel his chiseled chest through his tux. Heat radiated from him that caused her to release the breath she didn't know she was holding. Jasmine looked curiously into Raidon's eyes. So much emotion flooded his green orbs, but lust was the prominent one. _I wonder what he is thinking._

"You know, my lady, you do not have to accept him if you truly desire another," he stated matter of factly, "Beside the Ice lord only wants an heir, as I yearn for passion."

Jasmine was overcome with desire gazing into his eyes. Unknowing that he was putting her under his spell, when she blinked he was gone. Jasmine looked around the garden confused and dazed. "I need to find Sesshoumaru before I get in trouble." Little did she know she was already in trouble. A jealous female youkai was in the blushes witness the whole thing and was on her way to tell Sesshoumaru of the indiscretion.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Yukiko yelled running towards him. "I have news on your intended. She was in the garden dancing with another."

At hearing this Sesshoumaru scanned the ballroom for Jasmine, not finding her he asked. "Who?"

Yukiko smiled wickedly, "Raidon, my lord."

Sesshoumaru quickly turned to find Jasmine and snarled. _How dare Raidon show his face to my mate! I shall rip his still beating heart out when I find him!_ Once in the garden he saw Jasmine stargazing. He inhaled to find the air tainted with Raidon's musky scent and Jasmine's gardenia scent couple with her...arousal. _He aroused her? Damn him_. "Jasmine, come," he commanded coolly.

She jumped at the sudden intrusion of his voice_. Damn he caught me daydreaming about…Raidon. No No No BAD Jasmine…Sesshoumaru made you his fiancée and here you are thinking about Raidon. _She faked a smile and walked over casually to him, "Hey, I just wanted to get some fresh air, miss me?" She asked him, but noticed that he turned and began to stride gracefully into the palace. _Damn what did I do?_ She thought as she followed him. Not paying attention, she collided with Sesshoumaru.

He narrowed his eyes and harshly said "Return to your room and let no one enter." And with that, he was gone.

Jasmine sighed and called out, "Taki." The rabbit youkai appeared before her instantly. "Lady Jasmine, are you ok?" Taki could see the distress on Jasmine's face.

"Yes, I think so. Do you know where Kagome is?" Taki nodded. "Please, can you get her for me I really need to talk," she asked her. Taki bowed and fetched Kagome quickly. Within minutes Kagome entered the garden, "Jasmine, are you ok?" Kagome, being a miko, could see the grief in her aura.

Jasmine fidgeted with her fingers shyly and answered, "I think I made Sesshoumaru angry… he just…turn so cold towards me. I don't know what I did." Kagome went to comfort her new friend. "Tell me all about it."

While returning to her room, Jasmine told Kagome about her whole evening including what just happened with Raidon. "Wait, did you say Raidon?" Kagome asked and Jasmine nodded her response. "That's what I thought. Jasmine, Raidon is trouble and you should stay away from him," Kagome warned.

"But why? He was so polite to me and he asked me to dance." Jasmine said blushing remembering the way he touched her back, and how strong he felt.

"Jasmine there is something about inuyoukai you need to know. They are overly possessive. Sesshoumaru and Raidon are rivals in every way and you are Sesshoumaru's intended. Of course that will make you a target for Raidon and for other jealous females that want Sesshoumaru. You must listen to Sesshoumaru when he tells you not to talk to other males. Since you don't know about youkai custom, I think you should steer clear of all males. They will try to mate you, even if you fight," she sternly warned.

Jasmine could believe how serious all this was. "Well will someone teach me about all this? I mean there is no way that I want to make Sesshoumaru angry. I heard all about his killing sprees if someone doesn't move out of his way. Only God knows what he would do to someone that tries to challenge him for me," Jasmine replied quickly.

"To be honest Jasmine, you have no idea. Sesshoumaru has changed some in the past 900 years, but trust me, he is still the merciless death dealer he was when I met in the warring states era," with a giggle she added, "He's not called the perfect killer for nothing. I bet he walks around inventing new ways to kill people." Kagome noticed Jasmine's fretful face. _Oh geez Kagome. Scare the girl shitless why don't ya,_ she scolded herself. "Jasmine don't be a afraid, just remember be honest with him 'kay?" Jasmine nodded and the woman hugged and went their separate ways.

Jasmine entered her room and felt a cold breeze surround her. "Raidon?" He stayed in the dark corner of her room. "Raidon you must leave Sesshoumaru is coming." Just then he leapt forward and grabbed her "Not without you." Jasmine was about to scream, but it was from her losing unconsciousness. "Let's see how precious you really are to Sesshoumaru," he said with venom and dashed out of her window.

"Jaken. The ball is over" Sesshoumaru said to his retainer as he walked past everyone. He was livid, but to the eye his face remained passive.

"My lord the ball just got started…" Jaken began but was silence by Sesshoumaru staring daggers into his flesh. "Y-Yes L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru, right away my lord." he said stammering over his words.

_I can't believe Raidon would dare touch what is mine. I will have his hide for this insubordination_, he thought as he made his way to Jasmine's chambers. _When I next meet Raidon I shall slash him limb to limb starting with his claws… no I will disembowel him and wrap his innards about his throat to strangle him…Oh and the sword…_ His thoughts were cut short when he overheard Kagome and Jasmine talking. "That's what I thought. Jasmine Raidon is trouble and you should stay away from him." _Hn Inuyasha's wench is indeed wise seems that baka did well mating her. _"But why? He was so polite to me and he asked me to dance." _POLITE…Raidon? Nonsense. He touched her? My intended. My mate MINE MINE MINE _Sesshoumaru's beast was threatened to make an appearance but he remained poised_. I shall deal with Raidon soon enough_. He started to walk towards his study when he heard Kagome final comment. "He's not called the perfect killer for nothing. I bet he walks around inventing knew ways to kill people."

_Keh_, was his final thought as he departed. _I need to think. I do not wish to scare Jasmine. I know she does not have prior knowledge of youkai customs. Perhaps she thought it was fine to speak to Raidon. Nonsense I informed her to speak only to me. She never uttered a word to Lord Mugen. Hn._ Sesshoumaru started to pace trying to figure out a more civil way to confront Jasmine. _I know I will explain courting to her. Surely she will understand,_ he thought and made his way back towards Jasmine's room. Just as he turned the corner a familiar stench reached his nose…_Raidon_. An enraged Sesshoumaru burst into Jasmine's room. His amber eyes bleeding crimson as he snarled, "Raidon". He glanced across empty room. D_amn he took her_. "Jaken!" Sesshoumaru evenly called his servant, "Jasmine has been kidnaped. Tell Inuyasha to follow me as I'm going after her." He ran from the room in the direction of Jasmine's and Raidon scent. _Jasmine. He will pay with his life for this deception._

"Lord Inuyasha…Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken squealed while running around the palace. "What toad!" Inuyasha replied. "Oh...(gasp) Lord…(gasp)…Inuyasha…(gasp) Lady Jasmine has been taken…(gasp) Lord Sesshoumaru is going after her." Jaken said then collapsed to the floor.

Kagome over heard this and paled. "Go Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru murders whom ever took her_." Oh Kami please let Jasmine be ok._

"Dammit," Inuyasha said while running top speed towards Sesshoumaru. "Damn wench just couldn't follow fucking directions."

Sesshoumaru could feel his brother's aura as he speed towards Jasmine. _I will protect what's mine. I shall torture Raidon before I end his miserable life,_ was the mantra flowing through Sesshoumaru's mind. Finally he understood what his father meant by having someone to protect. He would not fail her. It took him several centuries to find the perfect mate and he would allow no one to destroy his…peace of mind. _Do I love her? Surely this is too soon for that. Nonsense. This Sesshoumaru is incapable of…love._

"Hey bastard, what are we going to do once we find her?" Inuyasha asked as he finally caught up to his brother.

"Raidon will die under this moon," Sesshoumaru answered with disdain.

"Sesshoumaru you know we can't just kill'em. We have to hold court and allow him to defend himself."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He knew that youkai laws required for Lords to bring their accusers to trial, but kidnaping an intended mate was punishable by death. "I will not wait for my justice. He will die tonight Inuyasha," he said calmly.

"Sesshoumaru, let's just get Jasmine and capture him. You can make sport of him in front of the entire youkai community." Inuyasha knew that if his brother killed him, then they would lose their allies and all the work they put in for new treaties would go to waste. It would be an instant war among Lords and their subjects. The delicate balance between rulers and subordinates hasn't changed. The Lords all signed a treaty to give all accusers a trail before the youkai community. It basically consisted of the offender getting a 'fair fight'.

"Fuck Sesshoumaru, just listen for Kami's sake." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an irritated nod, he knew what the consequences were and he would not risk the safety of his lands. He was honor bound to abide by the laws. _Fucking honor, keh_, he thought.

The two youkai ran until they reached a dead end. "Fucking water! How the hell are we going to find her now?" Inuyasha said kicking at the river. Sesshoumaru looked down as saw a piece of her blue dress, _Jasmine I shall find_…before he could finish his thought he noticed another piece across the river. _Smart girl, she left a trail._ "This way," he said before taking off again.

"Please just let me go," Jasmine pleaded with Raidon. He had been running for hours and finally tied her to a large tree.

"Unfortunately my lady I can not do that," he said caressing her face before kissing her harshly. J

asmine bite his lip once he backed away she spit on him. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

Raidon slapped her and exclaimed, "You will be mine!" He started tearing off her gown spilling the blue beads over the forest floor. There she was nearly naked, tied to a tree.

"I have put up a barrier my dear you can not escape," he smoothly said while cutting her loose. Jasmine instantly fell and tried to cover her nudity. Raidon stalked around her waiting to pounce. "First I will take you, and then his lands." He grabbed her and held her down firmly, his claws cutting into her creamy caramel skin.

"Please don't," she pleaded as tears mixed with her make-up stained her face.

Raidon licked her tears and with his left hand puller her arms over her head. He took his claws and cut her bra off. "Delicious," he whispered as he ravaged her breast. Biting harshly into her tender flesh.

She screamed out in pain. "Soon you will be screaming my name." Fear hit her, _No No No I will not allow him to rape me without a fight_. She started kicking her feet and biting at him. "Naughty little bitch. You will learn your place." He smacked her hard making sure to scratch her face with his claws. He yanked her under ware off of her and flipped her over on her stomach. With her hands now behind her back, Raidon straddled her and began to undress. He forced his clawed fingers into her. She screamed out in agony. He relentlessly thrust his fingers into her bleeding cavity allowing small amounts of poison into her bloodstream. "You're MINE," he said as he began to penetrate her anally, "but first I will have a little fun."

Jasmine could no longer take the pain and passed out. Before Raidon could release he heard a loud voice "WIND SCAR!"

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smelt her blood mingled with fear they sped in that direction. Sesshoumaru saw the barrier, "Inuyasha break it NOW," he commanded. He saw his woman being raped. A new fury arose in him. Sesshoumaru, the usually stoic poker face taiyoukai facade failed him as ferocity overpowered his beautiful face. His face contorted into a noticeable frown.

Inuyasha felt the enormous spike in his brother aura. He couldn't see what was happening yet, but her knew whatever it was, it was serious enough for his emotionless brother to display…emotions. He lifted the red Tetsusaiga and broke through the barrier.

Sesshoumaru snatched Raidon up by the neck. He was struggling to regain composure, but his youkai wanted to spill blood.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha warned. "Think about Jasmine she needs you right now…I will take him."

Sesshoumaru snarled at his half-brother. "NO! I will deal with him NOW!" Inuyasha didn't want to argue with his brother. He knew that if this were Kagome, he wouldn't spare Raidon either. But this was the modern era, and in this time they had to obey two separate laws. Inuyasha cautiously made his way to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru…brother…Jasmine is hurt…go to your mate."

Sesshoumaru mask gradually slipped in place as he snapped Raidon's neck with one claw and watched his body sink into a heap.

"Take him and I shall revive him when I arrive." Inuyasha nodded and took Raidon's body back to the palace. He turned to Jasmine, her battered body on the cold forest floor. A pain filled his chest, as he walked over to her. He cradled her unconscious figure and started to gingerly lick away the blood from her skin. _How could he harm such a beautiful creature?_ His healing properties in his saliva started to take affect on the gashes in her face. For every drop of her blood, _Raidon's suffering will increase ten fold!_

After cleaning up the wounds on her face, he slowly moved down to her thighs. Her skin was torn from her tissue in several places. If he didn't know her scent, there would have been no way to identify her. He continued to lick her wounds until they closed. _She is a youkai; her body will begin to heal itself._ He looked up at her breast and saw the bite marks. Stifling a growl, he moved to heal those wounds as well. His mind wondered back to the first time he saw her naked. She had allowed him to pleasure her on their first date. He remembered the shy smile that graced her lips and the pink blush that flushed her cheeks. _It will be a long time when I see that smile again_, he ruefully thought. After this ordeal, he would be lucky if she would let him near her.

He picked her up and took her to the river he and Inuyasha passed. He underdressed and began to wash the stench of Raidon smell off her. _I promised her I would stay by her side tonight. If I didn't get distracted this would have never happened. I would have been there to protect her. Never again will I allow her from my side. I will protect what belongs to me._

After thoroughly cleaning her, he chanted a spell and his tux begin to change into his traditional clothing. He took of his haori and wrapped Jasmine's broken body in it. The faint aroma of fresh blood still seeped from her, but he needed to get her back to the palace doctor. His cloud formed under his feet as he ascended and quickly returned to home. _I vow Jasmine that Raidon will die for this._

When Inuyasha made it back to the palace, the other Lords noticed Raidon's body. They all smelt the stench of anger, fear, arousal and blood on him. "Inuyasha what happened?" Lord Mugen asked. Inuyasha ears dropped to his head as he started to explain the night's events to Lord's Mugen, Dashi and Kouga. Once he was finished Kagome came in and told the lords of what happened in the garden. "Surely my lords, you would have done the same if she was your mate?" Kagome asked eloquently.

"Hell yeah, but Sesshoumaru knows of the dire consequences. There will be a war." Kouga said holding Ayame close to him.

"There aint going to be a war, he is going to bring the bastard back and then a trail will appease the people." Inuyasha added.

"Lord Inuyasha, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will stand with you and Lord Sesshoumaru, there will be no war between allies." Lord Daishi added.

"Please my lords let us go to the library and await Sesshoumaru's return. Inuyasha, take him to the infirmary." Kagome said before leading the way to the library. "Taki, please gather Jaken, Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. We have an emergency."

Once the gang joined her in the library, they all waited for Sesshoumaru to come back. Rin, being Sesshoumaru's right hand, began getting all the information from Inuyasha and Kagome to assess the probable damage. With the assurances from each lord that there will not be a war and that all of tonight's events would leave the western palace, Rin sat back and sighed. She and Shippo began to send out emails to every minor lord and lady of the youkai nation. Miroku informed the local authorities and got the necessary permission to handle this in youkai courts without the police getting involved. Sango gathered information on Raidon and his clan.

The panther youkai lord, Ione, upon hearing the charges gave his permission for the trial, and would attend the duel along with the entire tribe. After getting the necessary permits and guest list, Rin and Kagome were pleased with their work. "Lord Sesshoumaru will hopefully find this satisfactory," Rin said.

Jaken ran in to the room, "He has arrived and, my Kami, is he pissed."

Sesshoumaru arrived to find Raidon corpse in the infirmary. "Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked, he could see the damage on her face and he smelled her blood. Sesshoumaru nodded and placed her on the bed. The doctor scurried to assess her condition. "She will survive, as for Raidon…" he reached for Tensaiga and destroyed the demons from the under world. Raidon gasped for air and looked around. "Take him to the dungeon. I shall dispose of this idiot soon enough." He said as he walked out of the room towards his library. _Hn, there is much to do. Soon enough Raidon will die by this Sesshoumaru's hands and I will avenge my mate._

He heard Jaken announce him as he walked into his library. "Rin what is the meaning of this gathering?"

Rin bowed deeply at her father. "Upon the knowledge of Jasmine's kidnaping and your retrieval of Jasmine, Kagome and I put forth plans for the tribunal. We also have all permits and permission from the human authorities needed. Also we have invited all youkai and human dignitaries, including Ione of the panther tribe."

Sesshoumaru was shocked and proud of his daughter. She has surprised him many times over the years, but this was exceptional. "This is satisfactory," he said, "I will take my leave. Kagome show our guest to their rooms." He turned to go be with Jasmine.

Jasmine opened her eyes slowly. The bright white lights and the white paint on the walls were too much for her aching head to handle. "Where…where am I?" she inquired. She felt a familiar presence close by…_Sess _she thought.

"You are at the palace Jasmine," he answered holding her hand. She went to sit up and instantly regretted her movement as pain flooded her senses. "Stay still," Sesshoumaru said gently, but firmly. "Your body is still healing itself. This Sesshoumaru has accelerated the process." Memories of the abuse she suffered hit her hard. "You…you saved me?" Sesshoumaru nodded and said

"Rest. I assure you I will be here when you wake." He began growling lowly to comfort her. He could smell the fear and confusion rising from her. Sesshoumaru laid down next to her and pulled her close. Jasmine's natural scent of gardenias filled his nose and he buried his face into her red hair. _I do love her_, he thought.

Hours later Jasmine woke up physically feeling fine, but mentally she was still dealing with her rape. He was so nice to me how could he just … she couldn't finish the thought. She felt Sesshoumaru's vice like grip around her waist. Whoa he is still protecting me in his sleep. She tried to move but only managed to roll facing him. "He's angelic," she whispered. Two golden eyes's slowly opened looking at her emerald ones. "Morning," she said mustering up as much cheer as she could.

"Good Morning." He velvety smooth voice rang back.

"So now what? What will happen to me… to him?"

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up, he didn't want to discuss this now, but felt no reason not to. "He will die today by this Sesshoumaru's hands," he responded coolly. He felt her tense at his words. "As you for you… I will protect you." He reached out to touch her, but stopped when her recoiled.

"I'm not ready for that yet. Just give me some time please." She looked up at him pleading for him to understand. "I see," was his only words as he left. He doesn't want me. How could he? All of this is my fault. She started crying. She cried for all the pain she suffered in her life. She cried because she knew that her life was over. Sesshoumaru would leave her and she would be ruined goods to every man who desired her. Her pained cries grew louder. She no longer cared who heard her. She was hurting and for all she cared the whole world would know.

Sesshoumaru heard her and raced to her side. "I am here." He said holding her close. He rubbed circle on her back trying to console her.

"Why? You don't want me anymore I just know it?" she said and cried harder. Sesshoumaru looked deep into her tear filled eyes and kissed her. This kiss was soft, but passionate.

Once she stopped crying he assured her, "This Sesshoumaru has never wanted anything more then I want you." Shocked by his statement Jasmine gasped. _He wants me?_ **Of course you baka he wants you. He saved you.** _But why?_ **Because he loves you as you do him.** _I love him?_ **Yes.** _How do you know?_ **Because I am you.** She looked at him and sighed inwardly in defeat. _I do love him_.

Sesshoumaru could see the internal conversation play out through the emotions on her face. Suddenly her features began to alter briefly. _So she is beginning to fall for me. Could she possibly love me?_ Her growling stomach interrupted his thoughts.

"Seems that I am hungry, lets get some grub," she said shyly.

Sesshoumaru clapped his hands and Taki appeared with a tray of fresh fruits, french toast, sausage, danishes miso soup, orange juice and coffee.

"I guess this mean we are staying in," Jasmine said with a giggle.

"Yes there are many is something I wish to discuss with you," he said while pouring his coffee.

"Ok you talk and I'll eat," she said filling her plate with a little of everything.

"Very well. Today will be the trial for Raidon. You are required to be there." He stopped when he felt her sadden. He moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Jasmine you are strong enough to do this. You are not required to say anything. Just remember to be strong. Do not show any fear." He looked in here eyes to see if there was any fear or apprehension, not seeing any he continued. "Now, there isn't much to it. You will be up in a tree with Inuyasha and Kagome. I will be behind a wall preparing to fight. Raidon will die my this Sesshoumaru's hand tonight."

Jasmine suddenly lost her appetite. She looked down at her plate with tears threatening to fall. "I cant be there. I don't ever want to see him again,"she said biting back her tears

"Jasmine as my intended and the since you were his...victim, you must witness his death. If you are not there it will be assume that your kidnaping and rape was a fabrication." Seshoumaru could tell that Jasmine didn't like the idea of attending what will be Raidon's execution. "Jasmine consider it, it you so chose not to attend I will honor that," he gently said. They ate breakfast silently, both concerned about the events to come.

After Sesshoumaru left Jasmine to meditate, she felt the pressure of the world on her shoulders. She knew as the future mate of Sesshoumaru, she should attend the trial. She wanted Raidon to pay for what he did. But no one deserved death, not even him. Feeling closed in Jasmine went to relax in the garden with Kagome and Rin. The three woman sat in the western rose garden that once belong Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Rin, Kagome, Sess says I am required to attend this trial, but I really believe in corporal punishment. Are you guys going?" Rin and Kagome looked at each other.

"Well to be honest I don't agree with it either, but for us being lady's of Sesshoumaru's land we have to go. So yes, we are going," Rin said.

Kagome added, "I'm sure that Inuyasha will make sure everything goes smoothly."

With that Jasmine got up to find Sesshoumaru. _For some strange reason I can sense him...that's kinda strange_. She followed her gut feeling towards Sesshoumaru's personal study. "Enter Jasmine," he said before she could knock.

_Damn dogs and that noses._ "Hey, I just wanted to talk. How is the planning going?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at this, he knew for sure she wasn't interested in that. "Jasmine, what is bothering you?"

Jasmine cast her eyes towards the floor. "Well I have decided to attend. I m just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt or die because of me."

Sesshoumaru took Jasmine's hands into his own and kissed her brow. "There is no need to fret. This Sesshoumaru is an advanced warrior. He will not defeat me fore I am fighting for you honor." He leaned in to kiss her, giving all the reassurance he could in that kiss. "Now I must return to meditating. It have been a long time since I have battled. Go get ready."

Jasmine left feeling slightly better about the trial. Hours passed and before long there was a knocked at her door. Inuyasha was there to escort her to the battle grounds. All of the Lords and Lady's where in attendance, as well at some human dignitaries. Everyone was perched high in a tree. Inuyasha motioned for her to get on his back and she leap into the tree he and he lady's would be in. "Jasmine, it's time. My brother is ready. I will be right back."

As the walls separated each warrior, Sesshoumaru's eyes bled crimson as his anger and youkai grew and swelled. He could see across the clearing at the wall sheltering the soon to be dead man. _Dead…dead…dead…dead. _No other thought crossed his mind, nothing but anger and hatred and death.

"If anyone any one" he could hear Inuyasha say "has any reason to the fact of the innocence of Raidon, speak now or be witness to his trial." The stadium grew still and quiet, awaiting the savior of Raidon. The silence only made his inner youka louder .

_DEAD…_

_DEAD…_

_DEAD…_

_DEAD!_

His blood raged through his body, knowing that in a second, Sesshoumaru would revert back to his death dealing ways.

Across the way, Raidon peered through his wall's peephole and into Sesshoumaru's. He saw the one thing he had never seen in his 900 years of existence. He had fought thousands of battles, spilling oceans of blood. He had once proclaimed that when it came to battle, he had seen everything _twice._ Now, looking across the clearing, he saw the one thing he wished he'd knew about before he kidnaped Jasmine.

He saw the eyes of death.

Inuyasha jumped into the highest tree beside Kagome and Jasmine and proclaimed the last sentence before the trial. "Then as curator and follower of the ancient demonic customs, I hereby commence the trail of Raidon of the panther tribe". The two demons holding the wall in place jumped into the trees and the walls of the two warriors fell with a great noise.

Raidon, with his battleaxe in his left hand and thorn laced whip in his right, quelled his butterflies and reminded himself who he was. _I am Raidon of the Great Panther tribe of the West. I will defeat him. I WILL defeat him and take his lands._ He saw Sesshoumaru standing there with his two swords at his hip. His eyes were closed as if he were meditating. He didn't even look to be breathing. _I must keep attacking. I must not let him take the offensive. _No sooner had that thought cleared his mind, did Sesshoumaru start to walk toward him. His eyes were still closed and his heart beat in rhythm to his death march. Raidon's body became unresponsive to his commands. _Move dammit!_ He unraveled his whip and gripped his axe, ready for the onslaught. But Sesshoumaru still walked unhurried. He could all but smell his anger.

Raidon ran toward him, yelling in his clan's native tongue. When he was 10 feet away from Sesshoumaru, he raised his whip to strike the first blow. Again his body disobeyed his command as no mark made its way across Sesshoumaru. _What the hell…_He noticed Sesshoumaru now held something in his right arm as he still walked toward him. Something familiar and bloody. And holding a whip. _Great Kami, he couldn't have! _But he did. Sesshoumaru was now holding Raidon's arm.

Jasmine heard the voices of those in the trees around her murmuring at the coming battle. _I wonder how it will end. Who will win? I bet you a million yen Sesshoumaru takes his arm! _A ripple of laughter that bounced from tree to tree followed that.

Jasmine heard them but didn't listen. She had been in a constant stupor since…. She couldn't even think of it again. She shivered inwardly as her body remembered for her the intrusion and violation of her person. Kagome stayed with her for support but it helped little. Her dreams were marred with pleading for her dignity.

"Then as curator and follower of the ancient demonic customs, I hereby commence the trail of Raidon of the panther tribe". Inuyasha had appeared beside her as the walls holding her betrothed and her defiler hit the ground rather nosily. _Please Sess don't die on me. _As if he heard her thoughts, he started to walk towards Raidon excruciatingly slow.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than what was going on below her. What was going on _because_ of her. "Don't worry Jasmine," Kagome assured her rubbing her arm. "It will be ok. Nothing will happen to us up here. Inuyasha will protect us".

"Keh" Inuyasha said. "As if". Kagome rolled her eyes at his always-stubborn personality.

"I know" Jasmine replied. "But I don't know if…" Her thoughts were interrupted by Raidon yelling and running toward Sesshoumaru. _Oh God oh God!_ Raidon reached him and as he raised his arm, Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared behind Raidon with his sword Toukijin in his hand. He looked up at her and for one instant, the animosity and hatred disappeared and he smiled at her. She was in the middle of smiling back when he did the unthinkable………..

Sesshoumaru heart was taking over his brain, making him more ruthless than he ever has. He usually wanted to kill and get it over with. But not this time. This time, he wanted blood. He wanted blood to rain from above in mighty torrents. And not just any blood, but the blood of his enemy, the trespasser of his mate, his sworn rival. He sought to feed his Toukijin with all the blood it could consume. In a nutshell, he was out of his mind.

After smiling at Jasmine and temporarily halting his rage, in two seconds, he slashed at first what seemed like nothing and disappeared and then reappeared in from of Raidon as if nothing happened. Raidon was screaming his native language at Sesshoumaru until he recognized Sesshoumaru held an appendage. His appendage. And then the blood appeared, squirting from his right side. The blood his youkai sought. As he watched him crumple to his knees, Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly. He heard someone saying something but it was muffled by his heart beating in his ears.

He focused and heard begging. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru, don't do this. I will apologize to Jasmine. I will do anything to spare my life."

Sesshoumaru raised his sword again, as if replying with violence. "What you did is no more forgivable than killing her. I will avenge her and the price of your indiscretion will be your life blood." He swung in a downward stroke not seen by half the crowd until Raidon's scream followed it.

His sword didn't touch Raidon, it left a searing heat mark from his forehead to his navel. His skin bubbled and gurgled at the intrusion of the foreign heat. Raidon knew he was going to die, yet he stood to flee anyway. As he turned his back to Sesshoumaru, he felt an intense pressure in for a split second and then the pain in his rib cage. What was left of it anyways.

Jasmine could not believe what she was seeing. She was a witness to the trial of a criminal yes. But she had no idea her justice would be Sesshoumaru reverting to his old ways. Kagome warned her of his youkai and what he was capable of doing. She watched in horror as she saw Sesshoumaru raise his sword and saw his lips move. Then a flash of red light hit her eyes and the screams of Raidon filled her ears. She felt the heat all the way up the tree. _Why is he dragging this out? Why not just get it over with?_

She knew the answer, but the side of her that was in love with Sesshoumaru would not accept that. _In love? I am in love with...him?_ Her eyes changed for a moment into cat eyes with blue pupils. Her fingers shone sharp claws. Her ears grew to furry proportions with black tips at the ends. But then it all disappeared as she watched Raidon struggle to his feet and turn to run. Before he could even take his first step, Sesshoumaru was on him and had pierced his back with Raidon's own claw. His chest cavity split and out flew a few vital organs that she couldn't make out. Raidon never got to scream again as his lung was literally being assaulted by his own hand. Jasmine started to cry.

Raidon wanted nothing more than to escape to this mansion. Sesshoumaru, after telling his he would die in so many words, had swung his sword down and blazed a burn mark from head to stomach, scorching his left eye closed and searing off his bottom lip. The pain that his body radiated was unlike nothing he could ever comprehend existed.

After that, his mind saw only one option: RUN! He stumbled to his feet, feeding all his energy into his flight from this painful admonition. His heart blood now oozed from the gaping armless wound and from his deformed mouth. _Nothing could compare to this pain and nothing ever will again_, he thought. He backed away one step and turned to run and take to the trees, but as he did so, a new pain grew from his back to his chest. From the front to the back. He looked down at his chest and saw the new addition. His claw. Or rather, the claw that was removed from his body and was now being used to further his torment.

His breathe stopped in his body as his lungs were ruined. He lost feeling in his legs and wanted to collapse to his knees again, but his arm held him steadfast on his feet. And then he felt the breathe of his killer on his neck. Slow and heavy. Then the breathe was on his left ear. As he neared unconsciousness, he heard one last thing from his Lord. "Not even death can save you from me." And then darkness.

After whispering that last sentence to the dying Raidon, Sesshoumaru released the arm he had plunged into the coward's back and watched his body fall face first into the dirt. The audience, which Sesshoumaru had temporarily forgotten was there, roared in approval at the grisly death of the perpetrator. They all knew it would be a unique killing if Sesshoumaru was involved and they weren't disappointed. But it was far from over.

As the crowd watched on, Sesshoumaru kicked the body of Raidon over onto its back and kneeled at its side. Everyone stopped the applause and yelling and wondered what was he doing. They wondered if he had grown soft and was paying respect to a fallen warrior. But that was far from it. He plunged his hand into the hold that gaped on Raidon's chest and rummaged for a second until he removed a bloody piece of flesh the size of his fist. The flesh jumped in his hands once, twice, and not a third. He stared at the heart and then threw it over his shoulder The crowd looked stunned at the further mutilation of a already dead demon.

But the anger Sesshoumaru felt wouldn't let him stop there. He plunged in again and removed the ruined, deflated lung as the first one was expelled when his arm ripped through his body. Sesshoumaru tossed it over his shoulder and it bounced and hit the base of the tree that Kagome, Inuyasha and Jasmine was in.

Kagome squealed and covered his eyes. Inuyasha looked on in interest as Sesshoumaru continued his unethical autopsy. He reached in again and removed his spleen. Then his liver. Then his stomach as the acid dripped and burned his multiple areas. After the stomach was gone, Sesshoumaru got to his feet and stared at Raidon's face.

In puzzlement, the crowd wondered where he would go from here. With Toukijin in his right hand, he unsheathed Tensaiga with his left. The wave of understanding hit the crowd as if they were in the crowd. Some demons couldn't stomach the anymore and turned their heads at what could only come next. Sesshoumaru saw the afterworld demons removing Raidon's soul.

"Not yet" he whispered and waved his Tensaiga over the body, killing the demons.

As they faded away, Raidon's regained consciousness, but the customary gasp of air into the lungs were replaced with a muted cry. No oxygen flowed through the half dead body. Raidon was returned to life only to be halfway down the path to death. His eyes watered as his brain revolted in his head. The wound in his chest started to close and heal from Tensaiga's power. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't let it get that far. As Raidon watched helpless, Sesshoumaru plunged Toukijin into the hold with such force, it forced more blood out of his arm wound and mouth. And with one final exclamation point, he twisted it in his chest. No one word could suffice more than the word Sesshoumaru spoke before Raidon took his place among those in Hell. His word? "Die!"

A/N: I want to thank my husband who wrote the fight scene at the end and also izzyco2001 for helping me take the story in a different direction.


	6. Chapter 6

1"**Die!"** Jasmine jumped up from her nightmare. A thick cloud of fear saturated the air in her room. Scanning the room quickly while sweat rolled down her face, she exhaled the breath she was holding. Sleeping had been nearly impossible after returning home from Japan last week. The cruel torture and death of Raidon plagued her mind. _How could Sess do that? Was he really that vicious? Could I love someone like that... like him?_ She got up from her bed and went towards the kitchen. Jasmine poured herself some milk and sat at the table in the dark. Slowly drinking she tired to calm her frazzled nerves.

One week passed and she still couldn't bring herself to talk to Sesshoumaru. She avoided him when she saw him in class and around campusShe asked Curtis to screen her calls. Her mom tried to get her to come up to the job and talk to him, but when she got there she would see him and run towards the elevator. Finals were coming up and she couldn't focus at all. _I wonder if Yukina is up. _Looking over at the clock._ Damn she probably sleep. Hell I should be sleep at 2a.m. _Sighing she finished off her milk and padded back upstairs to her room. Laying back down she decided she really needed to talk. "Yukina, you up?"

"Well I am now. Damn Jazzy it's two o'clock." Yukina complained.

"I really need to talk. I can't sleep and the dream...memories are flooding my mind.I haven't talked to him...but I feel the urge to and I don't understand why. Then to add to that finals are coming up and I could use the extra help. Yukina I...well...I-I- misshim,"she acknowledged.

"Oh Jazzy, I know this is hard for you but...well he is who he is. I think you should talk to him," she sighed.

"No, I can't. Honestly I'm scared of him. He killed someone in cold blood. Yukina he ripped the man's arm off after smiling at me!" she exclaimed.

"Jasmine I know, you have told me. Look as a youkai I don't understand how you're feeling. For me that would be the best thing since sliced bread, for my mate to kill someone after violating me. Your father would have done the same thing and you know it," she rebutted. "What did you expect for him to do? Let him off with a warning. He sodomized you for Kami's sake! As far as fearing Lord Sesshoumaru, well you shouldn't. A mate should never fear his mate," she said.

"Look all these fucking rules make no sense to me. All I know is he is a murderer," Jasmine defended.

"Dammit Jazzy, he is **NOT** a murderer. He fucking defended your honor from a rapist and kidnapper. What would you have him do! Tell me!" Yukina waited but got on answer. "Just as I thought. Why must you have compassion for that asshole! If you want to worry about something worry about your mate. Have you seen him! He looks tired. If you reject him he will die Jasmine. Die. Is that what you want? Kami!**" **she yelled at her friend.

Stunned at the outburst Jasmine started crying. Yukina, her beset friend and the closest thing she had to a sister had just cursed her out. Yeah she admitted to herself that she was being an idiot. Sess loves me that why he killed him. Jasmine got up turned on the light and sat at her vanity.

_Oh god I think I do love him_. Once she thought that she saw he features begin to change. The last thing she heard Yukina say is "he'll die".

"He'll die", she hesitantly said.

"Kami, you have no idea what being a mate is. You know what I can't talk it's three in the morning and I need some rest. Call your mate." Yukina said before abruptly hanging up.

Jasmine listened to the dial tone in her hear for a brief minute before she suddenly had the urge to jog. "It's been a while since I went for a run,' she thought out loud. She went and put on a red velour Puma sweat suit with matching red running shoes.After tying her hair back into a ponytail she looked at the clock again. I guess I'll call him. She dialed Sesshoumaru's number and bite you bottom lip in anticipation.

"Hello," he sleepily said. He looked over at the clock and frowned. 3:45 am. _Why isn't she sleeping? Why would she call me when she has been avoiding me all week?_

"Sess," nervously she said.

"Yes."

Not really knowing what else to say she said. "I."

"Hello"

Looking back at the clock she knew he was sleep but asked anyway. "Um...Are you sleeping?"

"No"

_Oh dumb ass ask him and get it over with_, she thought. Jasmine desired to see him. To kiss him again. After the trip she was being a stubborn ass avoiding him. Now, with Yukina's outburst, she realized that she was cared for him." I was um thinking of going jogging since I can't sleep."

"Hn."

"Would you like to um maybe want to meet me at the bike trail," she asked. Hoping that he would. She desperately wanted to see him.

"Perhaps," he said coolly. He wanted to see her. He would be there but if he would make his presence known was something different. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that she hurt him with her avoidance. He had to fight with him inner beast over whether he should go see her and claim her. He knew she loved her but...well her feelings he was unsure of.

"Well anyway, bye."

"Good Bye**"**

Jasmine got up grabbing her iPod and ran out the house towards the bike trails. Tears stung her eyes and she remembered the look in Sesshoumaru's face when she told him that she was leaving Japan that night after the trail.

_**Flashback**_

_After the brutality that she witnessed she closed herself off to the world. Kagome, Rin and even Sango had attempted in explaining why Sesshoumaru went as far as he did in killing Raidon, but she didn't want to hear the excuse. In her mind Sesshoumaru was a murderer. Once Rin, Sango and Kagome finished trying to console her. She cried. She cried for Raidon and Sesshoumaru. None of this would have happened if I had listened she told herself. No one deserved to die like that...not even him. _

_Jasmine curled up into the fetal position and cried into her pillow.She heard the whisper of Sesshoumaru's clothes as he entered her room. **"**Jasmine, please do not weep for him. He knewif I found him he would die." Sesshoumaru said. He rubbed small circles in her back trying to soothe her ache. "Jasmine..." he began but she looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "I am leaving tonight...alone," she said daring to look into his eyes. She saw the instant hurt he felt, but she did not waver. She wanted out. She needed her space and she wanted him to understand that._

_Sesshoumaru stood up and begin to walk out of her room. Why would she want to leave? Did I not save her? Did I not protect her honor? He looked back at her, "As you wish."he finally said and he walked out of her door. _

_Mate hurt she heard in her mind. Go after mate now, her youkai commanded. But she didn't listen. Taki and Kameko entered her room and begin packing her belongings. She got up from the bed and walked until she reached the garden. "He was hurting." **Yes mate hurt**. "Who said that?"** I did**. "You who? Am I losing my mind?" **No I am you...your youkai**. "Youkai...only demons have that." The voice didn't answer. So caught up in talking to herself she didn't notice Inuyasha in the tree._

"_Talking to yourself wench?" He said. Inuyasha jumped down in front of her. "I heard ya leaving?"_

"_Yeah I just need some time and space."_

"_Well don't wait too long wench. That bastard brother of mine loves you," then he walked away._

"_Jasmine, the driver will take you to my plane. I will give you your...space," he dryly said keeping his emotions in check his facade didn't fail him. His heart was crushed. He wanted to beg her to stay but that would show a weakness._

_**MATE HURT** the voice growled in her head. She started to transform in front of Sesshoumaru. Her golden brown ears appeared with the black tip. Fiery red hair grew longer. Green eyes slanted with blue slits for pupils. Small fangs pierced her tongue. A long golden brown and black stripped tail wrapped around here waist. "Sess..." she cried out. Looking in his eyes she could see the amazement. _

"_Come Jasmine," Sesshoumaru said. He looked sad to see her changed back. He walked her to the car and kissed her brow before he closed the door_

**_End of Flashback_**

Jasmine ran faster as if she could outrun her memories. The burning in her legs grew intense as she ran up hill towards a bench. Once there she collapsed on the bench breathing hard and while tears leaked from her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?'

"Jasmine is that you?"

She looked up at the familiar voice she heard. "Lawrence? What are you doing here?" she asked him while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was just jogging to clear my mind when I heard you crying." Lawrence said.

"Oh well... continue your jog I'll be fine," she bit out harshly.

Lawrence flinched as her words hit his ears. _Damn she must still be mad_. "Um..Jasmine... are you alone?" _Please say yes._

"Yeah."

"Lets get a coffee or something and talk maybe I can help," he said extending a hand.

Looking around to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't there she figured he went back to sleep. "Sure I'd like that." She took his hand and got up.

In the shadows on the tree Yukiko hid. _Excellent everything is going as planned. Too bad Raidon had to die, but hey he was just a pawn_.She looked around and saw Sesshoumaru jump down from a tree. _Oh this is getting interesting_.

After getting off the phone with Jasmine he got up and threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt with a dog on it. Looking in the mirror he made sure his concealment spell was working and walked out the door. He went down to the garage and got in his silver Benz. He drove to Jasmine's house trying to catch her before she ran off. Curtis was sitting on the front steps.

"She's gone Lord Sesshoumaru. I tracked her going towards the bike trails," Curtis said.

"I will bring her back," Sesshoumaru said before he sprinted towards the woods.

The scent of her tears were potent in the air. _Dammit, she is still hurting_. He slowed to a walk when he sensed Yukiko in the area. _What the hell is that bitch doing here? If she has harmed Jasmine I will_...his thought cut off by the smell of a man and Jasmine going towards the small shopping center. He followed until her heard her talking to some guy. _Who is that?_

"So you went to Japan with a man you just met and now you're engaged? Wow and you say I move on quickly." Lawrence said laughing.

"Yeah but Taisho is great. He owns businesses in Japan and tomorrow is the grand opening to the resort he is opening here." she explained.

"So you are working with him and dating him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that. Anyway what brings you back to LA?" she asked changing the subject.

Lawrence knew she was trying to change the subject but went along with it. "Well my cousin Yukiko. She just came from a grand banquet in Japan and she wanted to fly in town to basically visit with her. She says that the guy who threw the banquet is going to be hers."

"Really? Well wish her good luck for me," she replied.

Returning the conversation back to her and Sesshoumaru he said. "I will. So are you going to talk to him?"

"I guess. But he is kinda ...well different from other guys." she mused. "But I think when I left I hurt him." she added.

"Yeah you probably did Jasmine. You know us men; we don't always express ourselves well. I

bet you broke the poor mans heart."

"If he has one," Jasmine added.

They both laughed at that.

"Look Jasmine there is something I always wanted to tell you," he seriously said.

"Lawrence I don't want to talk about that. It took me months to get over that and I just don't want

to rehash those feelings," Jasmine quickly expressed.

"Jasmine, I know. I wanted to tell you that...well it wasn't you. I'm ...well... 'I'm gay," he blurted out.

Jasmine looked at Lawrence in shock. "GAY? NO!" she exclaimed with her mouth gaping open.

"Yeah. I know it's crazy but I am. I was hiding it behind you. You are everything I wanted to be. So I lived through you vicariously. But anyway, I was hoping you can forgive me and be my friend," he explained blushing.

Stifling a giggle she nodded.

"Damn don't look now but there is a fine guy behind you with silver hair to die for," he ogled.

Jasmine jumped up and looked straight at Sesshoumaru. The voice in her head returned. _Our mate_. Mate? _Yes_ _Mate_. She walked over to him. "Taisho...this is Lawrence my ex."

"So it is." he impassively responded.

"Well I will leave you guys to talk. Later." Lawrence said giving her the get-your-man-took.

She smiled at him. _Wow that would have thought Lawrence the freak of the week is gay_. She turned to look back into the eyes of her love. "Sess I'm so sorry. I was wrong and it took me all this time to realize that...well you were only doing what any man would do."

"True."

Looking down and fiddling with her fingers she added, "Well if you still want me then I'm here."

"Still want you?" raising an eyebrow he asked. He took her into his arms. "I never stopped wanting you Jasmine." He kissed her gently. Allowing her body to melt into his. _She is perfect_. As the kiss deepened he could feel a tail wrap around both of them. Her soft tongue became textured in his warm mouth. He could feel the pricking of her claws into his neck._ She is changing_. As their tongues battled for dominance he could feel the outline of her fangs with his tongue. Regretfully pulling away he gazed into her emerald and sapphire eyes. **Tell her...tell her now that we need her**. _I do need her_. **Yes now claim our mate**. He looked at her again, this time she wasn't changing back. "Jasmine I have something of great importance to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I have developed feelings for you," he confessed.

"Oh? And sort of feelings are you talking about?" she asked.

"Love," he gently acknowledged.

"Love?" she doubtfully repeated.

"Yes, I find myself loving you more everyday," he declared.

"Oh?" she replied.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yes. Oh." Jasmine stated a little to emotionless for Sesshoumaru.

He recoiled. _Is he rejecting me?_

"Sess...well I love you too," she divulged.

"You do?" he impassively queried.

"Yes I do. I think I loved you when you...well...pleased me in another way' as you put it," revealed giddily.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. He loved reminiscing about their first encounter. The way she screamed his name. Oh and her lips.

A clapping sound took him out of his trance. He growled once he registered the unwelcome audience. "Yukiko what do I owe this displeasure?"

Yukiko stalked over to Sesshoumaru and Jasmine. "Well the Inu no Taisho and his kitten bitch showing ...affection towards each other. How disgusting."

"Who are you calling a kitten bitch BITCH!" Jasmine snarled.

"Oh my my my have you looked at your self. Did you know you were a cat? A neko-youkai? Or did daddy dearest keep that from you?" Yukiko bit back.

"Sess what is she talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Later," he said. Turning towards Yukiko he added. "Why are you here?"

"To get **MY** mate from this pussy bitch." Yukiko replied poised to attack Jasmine.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond Jasmine jumped up and a red whirlwind surrounded her. Her green eyes turned red. Her face stretched, fangs hung out of her mouth. Her uncontrolled rage at Yukiko calling Sesshoumaru her mate forced a transformation to her true demon from.

Curtis from far away sensed his daughter transforming and ran as fast as he could to her.

Sesshoumaru attempted to calm her, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear her heartbeat pounding and her blooding boiling.

Yukiko grew anxious. A fight she wants well a fight to the death she will get. Yukiko started to transform.

Lawrence felt the surge of power and turned back to find out what was coming from his friends location.

**MY MATE**

**MY MATE **

**MY MATE**

Jasmines youkai raged. She was out of control. She was scared. _What is happening to me?_

At a lost Sesshoumaru did the only thing he knew. He knocked Jasmine out to stop her metamorphosis. Rage fading while her unconscious body fell into his arms.

"Yukiko depart from my sight. If I ever see you near my mate again, you shall die" Sesshoumaru said with venom dripping off his lips with each word he said.

He turned on to leave and felt Curtis coming his way. Yukiko had already run away fearing for her life.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what happened to her?" Curtis asked. He did a double take when he saw Jasmine in youkai humanoid form. "She has broken her spell?" he asked more in disbelief then anything.

"So it appears," he calmly said. He looked down at his mate.

Sesshoumaru and Curtis walked back to the house in silence. Jasmine still was sleeping off her fury peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms. He longed to claim her now but he had to wait. Tomorrow was the grand opening of his resort and he needed Jasmine to alert for the gala. The other reason that he was not able to claim her is time. I took a week to claim a mate and for her accept it. Jasmine was feisty so he knew it would take all seven days if not more. They would need to be protected and uninterrupted.

"So, when will you take her back to Japan so she can become your mate formally Lord Sesshoumaru?" Curtis inquired.

"There is much this Sesshoumaru needs to attend to before I will take my mate." he answered calmly.

Once at Jasmine's house, Sesshoumaru took her up to her room and laid her down. She didn't stir once. The only sound he heard was a slight whimpering of protest when he moved. His cell phone vibrated as Rin tried to reach him for the sixth time.

"Yes Rin," he answered quietly.

Hearing the slight hint if irritation in his voice Rin worried." Daddy is everything ok? I heard reports of Jasmine transforming from your investigators."

"Yes everything is fine" he replied sedately.

"Ok daddy. Uncle Yasha and Aunt Kagome are on their way there. Shippo and I will arrive later tonight. Is everything ready for the opening?" she said.

"Yes."

"Okay goodnight father." Rin sweetly added sounds like a little girl again.

"Goodnight." Sesshoumaru responded softly.

Kissing Jasmine on her temple he padded out of her room. "I will return tomorrow for her." he said to Curtis as he walked out the door.

Darkness is all she could see. Jasmine was scared. _What happened to me? Am I dead?_

**No. **_Who said that? _**I did**.

Suddenly an enormous cat appeared before her glowing in a bright red light. She had two large golden tails with black strips circling it and two large ears with black tips. Beautiful scarlet eyes shone dangerously. Jasmine backed away frightened of the beast.

"**Be not afraid Jasmine fore I am you. I am your youkai.**"

"Me ...no I'm human." said Jasmine in disbelief.

"**No, there is much about your life you do not know. Allow me.**"

A blinding light overtook the darkness. She heard a woman screaming and other telling her to push. She took a step forward and saw a woman who had creamy white skin and four grey stripes delivering a baby. Turning to her left she saw two tiger youkai and on her right she saw her step-father. The doctor told her one more push. The woman gave all her might to push out the baby. "You have a beautiful baby girl," the woman doctor said. Curtis stepped beside her and whispered something in her ear. The woman smiled. The doctor chanted something and instantly the baby appeared human. Right at the moment the most gruesome thing happened. The two tigers attacked the female doctor and the woman. Curtis fought with all his might but was stuck down. The baby fell to the ground but before hitting the floor red whirlwind surrounded the baby and she turned into a large golden cat ready to pounce. The cat killed the two tigers in a sonic attack that sounded more like a lions roar. Then the cat turned to Curtis and licked his wounds. Curtis woke and grabbed the cat that turned back into the baby in his arms. The smell of death made bile rise in Jasmine's throat, but she refused to release it. She watched as Curtis cry on the dead mothers' body while it began to dissolve.

"Who was she?" she asked the large cat.

"**Our mother**"

"No...Yvonne is my mother."

"**Yes, but she was our birth mother. Allow me.**"

Another flash of light came and this time the little girl was crawling on a beach. Curtis was there watching the girl and staring out to the horizon. A woman came up and started talking to him. Jasmine noticed her as her mother. Curtis told her about the baby and the story. A flash forward and Curtis and Yvonne were getting married. Night came and Jasmine watched Curtis get mad because Yvonne refused to be marked. She heard him yelling. Yvonne said coldly. _I will raise your demon child, I will even attempt to love you, but know this demon I am from a holy family and I refuse to live forever with you. From here on you are the step-father_. Curtis nodded and walked away from his child with tears in his eyes.

"I remember Curtis not being there. Then he suddenly appeared and they married and then I had a step-daddy. But I was ten years old then." Jasmine said sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

"**No we were 100 and now we are nearly 200. The spell takes away the memories of the long years. We appear 20."**

Gasping at that Jasmine commanded, "Tell me, who am I?"

"**We are a powerful Neko-youkai now. When we were born a concealment spell was placed to contain us. Our mother was betrayed and murdered because she loved a hanyou. We saved our father and in return he saved us. He gave us to Yvonne and returned as a step father. He made all our dreams come true by finding our mate."**

"Mate," Sesshoumaru"

"**Yes. Mate. Lord Sesshoumaru.**"

"Will I wake up?"

"**Yes."**

"When?"

The cat turned and walked away. The darkness returned. Jasmine cried.

"Jazzy, wake up." Curtis worriedly said. He had been trying to wake her for thirty minutes now.

"I'm up father," she said still in her daze.

"Father? You never call me father Jazzy." Curtis said with a frown.

Jasmine fluttered her eyelashes. "But you are my father. Right? My visions are memories right?"

"Yes...I am," he admitted.

"Then we have much to discuss father. But after the opening tonight and with my mate okay?" she asked.

"Whatever you want Jazzy," he said.

"And father...thanks for everything," she said.

Curtis amazed that Jasmine remembered hugged his daughter for the first time in years. "Go your mate will be here soon," he commanded.

"Yukina. Hey look I know you're at work but when you get this call me."

Jasmine left a message for her friend. After the argument and the incident at the park today, Jasmine realized two things. First, she was really being a selfish ass, to not only her mate but her best friend. Once her youkai spoke to her, she began to physically change frequently. _I wonder if Yukina knows?_ She wondered.

Jasmine went and showered after calling Yukina. Tonight was the night of the grand opening to yet another resort in the Inutaiyoukai chain. She needed to go shopping for a dress. Her mom was supposed to take her but back out at the last minute. She picked out a long white flowing skirt and a red floral shirt. She laughed at the irony. _The same colors as Sess formal kimono_.

Jasmine called Lark after she finished dressing.

"Hey girl, I need your help. I have to go to the grand opening tonight and I don't have a dress. Wanna hit the mall with me?" she asked Lark.

"Girl yeah! I'll meet you there," Lark exclaimed.

Jasmine smiled to herself. She missed hanging out with her friends. She decided to call John knowing Lark would bring Kiyo to carry her bags. Two rings later John answered. "Hey John, wanna hit the mall with me?" she asked.

"Not today Jazzy, I…um..well…I have a date," he confessed.

"A WHAT! Damn John who's the lucky girl? Someone I know?" she interrogated.

"Well…I…look Jazzy I have to…well I'm busy. I'll call you later." He said stumbling over his words.

_Well well well, my Johnny has a date_. She thought while slipping on her red flats.

Once she met Lark at the coffee shop they sat and caught up over hazelnut lattes. Lark and Kiyo had broken up while she was in Japan. Apparently Lark saw Kiyo and Lawrence out on a date witnessed them 'closing the deal' with a kiss. Not knowing what else to do, Lark made a huge scene and smacked the taste out of Kiyo. Successfully publicly embarrassing herself she ran to the bar got drunk and passed out in her backyard. She still couldn't remember how she got there, but she woke up to the sprinklers.

Jasmine told her about her trip, but left out the gory details. Instead she made up a story about Taisho fighting a guy named Ray over her. Even Lark told her she was crazy for being mad about the fight saying is was "necessary."

The pair went into every boutique on the strip. The amount of money they spent was ridiculous. Since Lark's father was rich and Jasmine had Sesshoumaru's credit card the two went loco shopping. Finally, they ended up an upscale shop with the most elegant gowns in town, or so the logo said. Jasmine tried on a red spandex cocktail dress that hugged all her curves.

"So, you thing he will likey?" she playfully said.

Lark stood stunned. "Fuck yeah girl. When did you get so damn sexy?" she inquired.

Jasmine blushed, her figure had drastically change after she discovered she was a youkai. With rounder hips, more defined waist and an enlarged cup size she truly looked like a vision in red.

"Well I guess Imma get it." She said

Larks handed her a pair of clear stilettos with a red ribbon strap that wrapped around her defines calves. "Girl you're going to give that poor man a heart attack," Lark added.

The two giggled while the sales assistant rang up the dress and shoes. They left to get make-up and extra accessories for Jasmine. Lark decided that she was going to 'doll' Jasmine up when they returned to her house. Jasmine called Sesshoumaru to confirm the time of the limo's arrival.

Two long hours later Jasmine stood in front of her full length mirror and gasped. The red spandex cocktail dress outlined and accentuated her luscious body. Her red hair pinned up on her head allowed her high cheek bones and feline hazel eyes to be more prominent. Turning to view her profile she notices the roundness in her rear. The dress clung to her butt and formed a perfect onion. The deep V neckline plunged both in the front and back showing her smooth and back and giving a peek of her chest.

"WOW!" Was the only things she could say.

Her make-up although minimal, was flawless. Lark applied a shimmery bronzer to her skin, cheeks and eyelids. She was a pink tinted gloss on her full lips.

"Girl I have out done myself. Well I hope Cinderella get her prince tonight," Lark said.

Both Yvonne and Curtis mouths dropped when they saw Jasmine come down the steps. The awe was short lived however when the driver arrived.

Sesshoumaru read the banner on the outside of the resort and smiled_. Finally ready to open_. After Inuyasha and Kagome made up, all the plans went smoothly. The lobby had fresh flowers on a cherry wood round table in the middle of the cream marble floor. Above the table was a grand crystal chandelier that cascaded downwards. The golden done ceiling glowed warmly. Butter yellow and cream stripped walls with deep chocolate leather chairs filling a seating area. The baby grand piano greeted the guest with classical music.

Sesshoumaru paced as he waited for Jasmine. Dressed in a classic tux and a red tie and vest; red being his ceremonial color. He'd spoken with her earlier that day and regretted not being available to escort her. Some last minute problems with security that needed his direct attention.

In the ballroom Inuyasha and Kagome greeted the wealthy guest during the cocktail hour. Sango and Miroku were making sure the security held up. Elite Hollywood stars and statesmen were there to celebrate and mingle. They couldn't afford a breach. With Shippo and the tech crew working the light and music the ambiance was mellow. The lord and ladies of Japan also joined them in America.

When the limo pulled up Sesshoumaru held his breath. He could sense the nervousness in her aura. Slowly he walked over to assist her out of the car. Once he saw her is mask of indifference failed him. His eyes leisurely roamed her body.

"You're drooling," Jasmine said blushing.

Quickly closing his mouth. "So I am," he replied. Extending his arm he said "Shall we?

"Yes."

Strolling holding hands Sesshoumaru told her how beautiful she was. She continued to blush at his complements.

_She is perfect. I couldn't have prayed for a more perfect mate. Tonight she will be mine_, he thought clutching the box in his pocket. While Jasmine wasn't speaking to him, he devised a plan get her back. Kagome and Rin convinced him to propose to her at the grand opening of his resort.

_**Flashback**_

_Daddy why isn't talking to you? Rin asked._

"_I believe her view of me has altered," he replied._

"_Well yeah. I mean you did go a little over board Sesshoumaru," Kagome added._

"_This Sesshoumaru did no such thing," he retorted._

"_Daddy you brought him back to life ," Rin added._

"_And add to that you smiled at the poor girl before you ripped a limb from him," Kagome added._

"_Your point," he hissed._

_Hesitantly Rin continued. "Well…that was cruel daddy she did not expect that._

"_Me either," Kagome said._

"_Look, just propose to her. She is going to be there right?" Rin asked._

"_She shall," he replied._

"_Great! I will get Inuyasha to make some diamonds with the Tetsusaiga. Besides the backyard needs landscaping so the damage will be helpful," Kagome said._

"_Indeed," he said dryly._

"_And daddy, give her your card. Girls always feel better after shopping," Rin added giggling._

_**End Flashback**_

All things worked out for him. Jasmine found her way back into his arms and now he was going to be sure she stayed there. Rin went through all the trouble of making sure all of Jasmine's friends and family were there. Kagome made sure that this week Jasmine was too busy with her training to notice, Sesshoumaru's absence. After all she was to be the Lady of the West.

"Jasmine you left this in Japan," he said handing her the sapphire crescent.

"Oh…thank you Sess," Jasmine squealed and kissed him.

He put the necklace on her neck and kissed the spot where is mating mark would soon be.

"This will also conceal your transformations from other. Only youkai and miko's will see your true form," he added.

"Really? Wow you think of everything huh?" she said and kissed him.

Everything went as planned. Cocktail hour over, and the speeches began. Rin and Inuyasha spoke on the plans and history of the company. They cut the ribbon on the lobby and toasted to the resort. The dancing began and the party livened up. This time Sesshoumaru and Jasmine danced all night together.

The night was drawing to a close when a spot light focused on them slow dancing to Luther Vandross Here and Now. They slowed to a stop and Inuyasha handed him a microphone.

"Jasmine, in the short time I have known you, you have changed my world. I would like to share this happiness with you forever will you marry me?" he asked on bended knee.

Jasmine was in completely astonished. Her tears flowed freely and her mouth was wide open. If Sesshoumaru was an Inu-youkai he would have heard her whisper yes. He placed the four carat crescent moon engagement ring on her left ringer. The youkai in the audience saw for the first time her transformation into a neko. Her parents and friends applauded in delight. Jasmine turned around when she heard Yukina's voice.

"Congratulation's Jazzy," Yukina said.

"Oh girl, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Please it's ok. You should be happy. But what I want to know is how did you break your spell?" she inquired.

"You…you knew?" she said confused.

"Of course all youkai can see through concealment spell. I am so happy that you found true love Jazzy. Now go to your make him your mate." Yukina pushed her off with a sly smile.

Sesshoumaru stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. They walked out together and got in his car. Sesshoumaru sped towards his penthouse apartment ready to take his mate to her new home. Once in the apartment Jasmine and Sesshoumaru went to relax in the bath.

"Now that we have announced our engagement and I have said you are my intended you will live here. All that belongs to me is now yours," said Sesshoumaru as he began washing Jasmine.

"And all that I am belongs to you. But tell me one thing. How did you know?" she replied leaning into his strokes.

"Your father."

Jasmine nodded knowingly and blushed as Sesshoumaru rubbing circles on her back. With each stroke of the clothe Jasmine's resolve was reduced. He washed her back and slowly moved towards her bottom. He moved from her butt to her sensitive clit. With his free hand he snaked it around her wet body and tickled her ebony nipple. Her desire for him rose until she could take no more. "Please lets retire for the night," she whispered.

"Let's."

A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I am evil leaving it like this but hey what can I say. Will there be a lemon yes but I want it to tantalize and seduce your senses. The whole next chapter will be a lemon and maybe the ending of the fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Due to the extreme graphic nature of the next chapter I will not be posting it on I did not want to risk the story being removed from the site. For those loyal to this story I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. The mature version is posted on and 


	8. Chapter 8

Just As I Am: 1Truths Revealed

Chapter 8

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Jasmine emerged from their bedroom exhausted and starving. They didn't realize that they still had guests until Inuyasha started snickering at how his normally neat and stoic brother looked worn and disarrayed.

"Damn bastard we have been waiting for you for a fucking week."

With that the apartment was filled with laughter from Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Jasmine's parents. Sesshoumaru and Jasmine both blushed. Taki came out and greeted the couple with a low bow and asked if they were ready to eat. Before they could answer, their stomachs growled loudly. Again everyone laughed.

Everyone sat down in the dining area and ate breakfast. Sesshoumaru Rin and Sango talked about how business was running while he was mating. Miroku in rare lecherous form commented about youkai and their stamina. Inuyasha and Shippo fought over the last piece of sausage. Kagome and Yvonne were talking about miko powers and ancient herbs. Curtis was quietly admiring his daughters' glow.

Jasmine was tired of being left out of the conversation. She hated that everyone knew that she was intimate with Sesshoumaru but worst that they heard her. "Sess when will my training start?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Today."

With her mouth gaping open her she jumped up "Oh, well I guess I need to shower and get ready huh?"

"Yes let us bathe," Sesshoumaru said coolly as he stood up.

"Us?"

"We are mates."

Blushing, she silently agreed. Sesshoumaru and Jasmine went to wash the week's sex off of them while the rest of the crew sat and talked.

"Well Inuyasha, I have a lot to teach her. She only has one week for each person that will be teaching her," Kagome said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth and said, "Keh. She'll get it."

"Yes Kagome I agree. Jasmine seems to be a fast learner," Miroku added while rubbing on Sango's butt.

SLAP "Hentai!" Sango yelled leaving a red hand print on her husbands face.

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo said disapprovingly shaking his head.

Yvonne watched with a concerned look on her face. She was solely responsible for raising Jasmine and was worried that she was losing her daughter to demons. She knew of the spell and tried to steer Jasmine towards humans but Curtis would scare them off saying that she needed a strong mate. The priestess within her screamed at her to purify the demons and take Jasmine and run, but Jasmine was a demon now. Kagome is the most powerful priestess ever born and had no problem mating with a demon. She needed to know what was going on and what would be happening to her baby. "What exactly will you be teaching my daughter Kagome?"

Seeing the distress in Yvonne's aura Kagome explained. "Basically, how to use her senses and to be the Lady of the West. Rin and I have been running the western palace for centuries. Now that Sesshoumaru has found a mate she must take over and heal the lands."

"How can she heal the lands? She has no miko abilities." Yvonne asked in disbelief

"True, but she is the mate of Sesshoumaru. The primary job of the mate is to become one with not only Sesshoumaru but the lands. She will be able to feel the elements. Through her union with Sesshoumaru her love for him will allow her to nourish the lands."

Satisfied with Kagome's answer Yvonne sat back and thought about all the recent changes. She wasn't happy that Jasmine was a full blooded demon, but at least her daughter was happy. Now came the time for her and Curtis to go their separate ways. She knew that she needed to explain to Jasmine exactly how she remained alive and young for all these years and why she refused to mate with her father. Yvonne only had a few months left to live without Curtis spilling his seed in her monthly. "Before you begin may I speak with Jasmine? There are some matters that I…Curtis and I must tell her about."

Curtis nodded his head in agreement. He hated that his wife was going to wither away and he would be alone once again, but it was her choice. She could choose to stay around or become a hanyou like him, but her stubbornness stopped her.

"Sure, tell Jasmine and Sesshoumaru to meet me at my family shrine in Japan. We must be going back home, there is much preparation to be done for her training," Kagome answered.

The Inu-gumi got up and went to leave for Japan after saying their goodbyes. They knew Sesshoumaru and Jasmine would be a while 'grooming' each other.

Curtis and Yvonne waited in silence. There was so much that needed to be said to the newly mated couple but it was a sensitive topic. Curtis deep down wanted to plea to his wife to think about Jasmine and stay. He knew is love for his previous mate would not allow him to love Yvonne as deeply but he did care for her. He felt that her dying was selfish. "Must we?"

"Yes, it is time for me to rest. I do not belong in your world. I am a priestess and I long for heaven," Yvonne calmly said. She looked at Curtis and asked him "Will you remove me from this Earth?"

In shock Curtis looked at Yvonne. He had never seen her look so peaceful. He knew he shouldn't help her die. It had been decades since his last kill and his instincts told him to protect his wife. "Yvonne…I will but only if you tell Jasmine of your wishes. I will not be a murderer in my child's eyes."

She silently agreed and leaned her head into the palms of her hands. Yvonne in human years would be 75 years-old. She still appeared a youthful 25, the age she was when she married Curtis.

Sesshoumaru and Jasmine washed each other tenderly. The quiet of the bathroom and the warm water of the tub soothed Jasmine's aching thighs and mind. "Something is wrong Sess. I can sense dread but I don't understand why."

Sesshoumaru knew that Jasmine was still adjusting to her knew senses. "It is your mother. Can you hear the conversation?" She shook her head no. "Well, let us make haste. We will continue our mating after your training today." Sesshoumaru picked Jasmine up dripping wet and carried her to their room. He reached for a towel and slowly dried her off.

"If you keep that up then I will never start training," Jasmine said playfully.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said after nipping her navel.

After the couple dressed Sesshoumaru and Jasmine walked out in the living room where her parents were sitting. She saw the dread on their faces. Her new youkai senses picked up fear and some other unknown emotion. Her father motioned for her to sit down and looked at her with a broken heart.

"Jasmine there is much we must discuss with you. I know that you have had some type of awareness in your dreams now that you have found a strong mate. Now we must fill in the blanks for you," Curtis said.

Yvonne looked at Curtis and decided she would be the one to tell her daughter everything. "I am not your biological mother. I am a priestess. I did not mate your father because I don't believe in mingling with demons. However, Curtis felt the need to keep me around so instead of mating me he filled me with his seed monthly so that I may stay alive and youthful. My true age is 75," she said impassively.

She looked at the tranquil expression on her daughters face. Seeing that she was taking this all well she continued. "Now that you have found a mate it is time for me to leave this world. My soul is weary."

"Jasmine, do you have any questions?" Curtis asked soothingly trying to cushion his child.

"Yes just one. Why did you refuse to mate with my father?" Jasmine asked on the brink of tears.

"He is a demon and I am a priestess we do not mingle with their kind," Yvonne replied harshly.

Jasmine winced at the statement while her mate and father growled lowly. "But I am a demon."

"Yes. I tried to get you to marry a human so you would have a normal life. But Curtis frightened them all away. He felt like you needed a strong mate. Humans are strong but not by demon standards," she answered sternly.

Having heard enough Sesshoumaru asked, "This Sesshoumaru wants to know your reason for taking on such a task as raising Jasmine. You knew of her curse yet you became her mother."

"True. I hoped she would become a human and thusly a priestess like me. That's why I told Curtis to go away," Yvonne replied again callously.

"Then she would have despised me for being a hanyou. Now, you are selfishly ending your life," an angry Curtis added.

Jasmine was now breaking down visually. Her body was shaking but she quelled her emotions and asked, "Father, who was my mother? Was she powerful? Why was she murdered?"

Sighing he responded. "She was a powerful white tiger youkai with the ability to love a lowly hanyou. I was the reason she was murdered. Full blooded youkai prides did not want the disgrace of dirty blood. Your grandparents ordered the concealment spell that was placed on you. I smelled their deceit but I wasn't quick enough to act…to defend my mate. Then her aura merged with yours and you transformed into a small tiger and slew them. You protected me."

Jasmine couldn't handle anymore. She broke down crying. The flood of information made her head hurt and her heart break. The mother she had always loved wasn't her birth mother. Yvonne seemed so detached. Yet her father whom she always thought was the outsider stepped in and reassured her. She was now a full demon with unknown abilities. She had to train to be a strong mate of the Taiyoukai of the West and she was also still a college student. In less then a month her life changed. She was no longer just Jasmine now she was Lady Jasmine of the Western Lands mate of Lord Sesshoumaru the Inu no Taisho.

Feeling her distress Sesshoumaru picked her up and cradled her in him arms. "That is enough for one day."

"I agree, she still needs to train. There is one more thing she must know. Her mother, Yvonne, wants me to…give her peace," Curtis regretfully added.

"Do as you must," Sesshoumaru impassively said while glaring coldly at Yvonne.

Curtis also scowl at Yvonne and said, "My lord, my last kill is long removed. I can not murder my wife."

"MURDER? NO, WHY MOTHER? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS NOW? WHY NOT JUST MATE FATHER? BECOME A YOUKAI. KAGOME IS MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU WILL EVER BE AND SHE IS WITH INUYASHA. WHY?" Jasmine yelled.

"I do not love Curtis as Kagome loves Inuyasha. Curtis owes me this. I refuse to wither away," soullessly replied Yvonne.

"Do as you must." Sesshoumaru said matching Yvonne cold tone.

Sesshoumaru picked up his mate and transformed into his energy ball. He had heard enough and so had Jasmine. He took off in the direction of Japan.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Faerie Demoness for taking time to deal with my craziness. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them a motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Just As I Am: 1Training

Chapter 9

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEVERAL LEMONS.

An exhausted Jasmine woke up in a strange pink room. She noticed the fresh scent of sakura blossoms and knew Kagome was near. She tried to roll out of bed but strong arms pulled her back.

"Sess I gotta pee."

Sesshoumaru grumbled but let her go. Jasmine jumped up and found the bathroom. _Where the hell am I? _ She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds. She heard Kagome and Inuyasha and a few other voices. Then she felt Sesshoumaru brush his youkai up against her. She quickly finished in the bathroom and wondered around.

The shrine was simple. It had bedrooms upstairs and a simple living room and an eat in kitchen. Jasmine heard someone in the kitchen and decided to see who it was.

Kagome's mom was brewing some tea when she saw Jasmine peek in. "Oh you're finally awake. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Are you Kagome's sister?"

"Oh no, but I am flattered. I am her mom."

_Her mom? How is that possible?_

"Well after they defeated Naraku the well closed up and Kagome was stranded in the Feudal Era. She has lived through the centuries thanks to Inuyasha's demon blood. For me, it was only a few months. Then she showed up at my door with Inuyasha and told me about her adventures."

"Wow, this family is so remarkable."

The two women talked about Jasmine and her new life as Sesshoumaru's mate. It felt so nice to have a motherly influence to Jasmine. She was at a new stage in her life and could really use the tender wisdom of a mother. Yvonne had hurt her so bad that Jasmine instantly clung to Kagome's mom. They were caught up in talking that neither noticed the silent lord leaning on the door frame.

"Jasmine is it time for your training," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"Ok. Have you seen Kagome?" she asked him

"Use your nose."

Jasmine sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent. "This is still all new to me. It was nice talking to you Ms Higurashi."

Under the Goshinboku Kagome was meditating. Her bright pink aura tingled against Jasmine's teal youkai. The colors merged together and made a lavender hue.

In a dazed voice Kagome said, "Come and sit next to me."

"Ok." Jasmine sat down and instantly felt comforted.

Kagome opened her eyes and they were fuchsia. Jasmine noticed that Kagome was slightly hovering above the ground. _What the fuck?_

"Close your eyes and clear your mind."

Jasmine and Kagome sat for hours meditating in silence. A barrier of pink and teal flared around the two. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now sitting in a branch quietly. They still had some distrust for each other but rarely fought. Sesshoumaru could feel the tremendous power that was in his mate. He could also detect the spirit of her mother inside of her. He smiled inwardly; _she is proving to be a worthy mate_.

"Feeling cocky bastard?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Indeed I am half-breed," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Keh!"

"Humph!"

Jasmine opened her emerald glowing eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru. Kagome also opened her pink glowing eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"We are done for the day," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Really? We haven't done much," Jasmine said.

Kagome giggled and looked at her. "Yes we have. I have unlocked your power. You are an elemental youkai as are most white tigers are."

Looking bewildered Jasmine said, "But I am not a white tiger."

While standing up Kagome explained. "Not physically but your mother's soul dwells within you and so does her power."

"Oh."

Remembering the events of the previous day made Jasmine frown. Her heart still ached for her mom. _Stupid stupid stupid! Why can't she just be happy?_

"What ails you?"

"The idea that my mom doesn't want to live for me," Jasmine answered sadly.

"Hn."

They dropped the subject.

For the next week Kagome and Jasmine meditated from dawn to dusk. Jasmine could feel her strength growing. Several times she had transformed into her large cat form but she just continued to meditate while looking like a cat.

Rin contacted each of the ladies from the other regions to schedule Jasmine's training. She would first be going to the Northern territory to study with Lady Giya the unicorn youkai. Second she would be trained by the dragon youkai Lady Nayla of the Southern Lands in politics and youkai customs. Last Lady Ayame of the East will be teaching combat to her. Afterwards, Sesshoumaru had plans to present her with a weapon made by his and Inuyasha's fangs. Rin made sure that each lady understood that they only had a week to train her. Pleased with the preparations she made, Rin called her lord and father to inform him of Jasmine's schedule.

Week One

Jasmine and Sesshoumaru arrived at the Northern Palace and were greeted by Lady Giya. After exchanging pleasantries Sesshoumaru headed towards Lord Mugen's study.

"Lady Jasmine you will notice that typically when you enter a Japanese house you will take off your shoes and put on slippers. However, youkai do not follow such customs. We only take off our shoes when entering the bedchambers."

While leading Jasmine to her suit Lady Giya also told her as the Lady of the West she would always greet the guest and prepare all the sleep quarters for over night guests. Then she said that most lords wear kimonos and every guest and servant are required to follow suit.

There were so many rules to being a lady that Jasmine got a headache. She was suppose to allow the servant to bathe her unless Sesshoumaru wanted to groom her. The servant also dressed her and styled her hair. Jasmine got a good demonstration too since learning to be a lady was hands on. She had never bathed with a grown woman until now. Her and Lady Giya were washed, dried and dressed together while the lessons went on. Lady Giya also told her that once a guest decides to stay over night or they had a long journey they are to bathe and change clothing before meeting with the lord.

The two ladies's picked out their kimonos for the evening. Jasmine was required to wear a white silk kimono with blue crescent moons covering the sleeves and neckline. Her red wavy tresses hung low. The servants offered but she declined and settled a pink lip gloss. Lady Giya also wore a white kimono with rainbow flowers on the sleeves. Her colorful hair pined up in a tight bun.

They then went out to the garden and practiced sitting and standing gracefully. Jasmine was gracefully by nature being a neko, she grasped the seiza style of sitting on the second attempt. Lady Giya then showed her how to prepare a formal tea ceremony.

After the brief lesson, it was time for dinner and Jasmine was starved. Sesshoumaru and Lord Mugen came out to retrieve their mates and escorted them to dinner.

Jasmine then learned the proper way to receive her food and eat with chopsticks. She was tired and her head was throbbing after dinner while Sesshoumaru escorted her to their chambers.

Once behind the closed shoji Jasmine inhaled loudly put her hands on her hips and started complaining. "This is impossible. I am never going to learn all this shit. Why in seven hells did you choose me anyways? Yeah I'm graceful, but that's about it. I hate eating with fucking chopsticks and wearing tight ass kimonos and tip-toeing around in these high ass slippers that hurt my fucking feet and bathing before meeting with people and all the other bullshit I going to have to do just so YOU can relax. I'll be damned."

Sesshoumaru sat with his legs crossed; eyes closed and listened patiently to his mate. He could feel her frustration all afternoon and knew she was ready to blow. Once she was finished he stood up and slowly undressed her.

"This Sesshoumaru does not expect for you to learn all of these things in one day. You will not be required to wear a kimono everyday, only when guests are at the palace. You will not be required to use chopsticks, but you will learn how to eat properly. This Sesshoumaru will accompany you when it is time to bathe and we will enjoy each other before meeting with any guest."

Once he finished his statement and she was undressed. He picked her up and carried her to the soft futon. "Now this Sesshoumaru will please his mate and you shall enjoy it."

LEMON

Jasmine blushed and relaxed as Sesshoumaru began licking her clit. His warm textured tongue was all she needed to rid herself of the day's frustrations. He twirled his tongue around her nub and inserted two fingers into her. He quickly found her g-spot and applied friction to it. Jasmine quickly climaxed and went to sleep.

END

Sesshoumaru was content to have peace and quiet. He licked the juices from his claws and lay next to her. Soon he too was sleep.

The rest of the week went just as her first day. It also ended the same way.

Week Two

At the Southern Palace, Jasmine and Sesshoumaru were greeted by Lady Nayla. "Lord and Lady of the West, my mate and I humbly offer our palace to you."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly and Jasmine nodded daintily as she was taught to. Lady Nayla told Jasmine her training would be the basic studying of scrolls. _A week of studying, just great._

"At the end of the week there will be a meeting and you will be obliged to attend. Since you are the lady of the West your opinion may be asked but never give it unless your mate is not present," Lady Nayla warned.

The couple was escorted to their chambers which were filled with ancient scrolls and books.

Jasmine took a look and said, "Sess, these are all in Japanese."

"Yes"

She frowned at her mate. "I don't speak Japanese."

"I will read them to you."

Hours later a servant announced it was time for lunch. The pair ate with the dragon youkai lord and his mate silently. Jasmine's poise was perfect. She handled the chopsticks well too. She served her mate tea and he returned the gesture. Sesshoumaru's pride welled up in his chest. She was perfect. He knew she was uncomfortable but her actions did not betray her true feelings. Her aura glowed peacefully. He loved it.

At the end of the week Jasmine got dressed in her royal blue kimono with a white crescent moon on the back and her slippers then tip-toed to the war room. Sesshoumaru was already there and she bowed to the other youkai in the room and took her set next to her mate. She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap and did not speak. She was the pillar of obedience and the other youkai males smelled jealous.

"Lady of the West, tell me, how to do feel about war?" an eagle youkai asked.

Jasmine didn't budge. She wanted to give her analysis but knew that it would look dishonor Sesshoumaru. She also learned from Lady Giya that a mate could be punished severely for dishonoring her lord.

Narrowing his eyes to a deathly state Sesshoumaru grimly said, "Do not speak to this Sesshoumaru's mate."

"My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru," the eagle begged in regret.

The meeting was over and Jasmine earned a rare smile from her mate. He was beyond proud. Jasmine decided not to complain tonight.

Sesshoumaru wanted to reward Jasmine for her submission to the youkai ways. That night he would allow her to be on top.

LEMON

Jasmine smiled seductively at her mate. Sesshoumaru was naked on the futon smirking at her. She started to slowly remove her outer and inner kimono. Her caramel skin peeked out to him. He resisted the urge to rip the cloth off of her and bend her over. Jasmine saw his harden member and wanted it inside of her. She slowly padded towards the bed dragging her feet and switching her thick hips. She turned her back to Sesshoumaru and let the silk cloth fall revealing her smooth tan skin. She heard him growl. She moved to bend over but he stopped her by pulling her towards him in scorching kiss. Then he laid down, pulling her on top.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow but straddled him cautiously. Lady Giya warned her about the absolute dominance a male youkai needed and if it was threatened a mate would be killed. Basically her being on top was a huge NO NO.

"Do not fear your mate," he said gently.

"Yes my lord," she answered warily tossing her hair to the side baring her neck to him.

She eased herself onto his hard phallus. She gasped at the depth. Sesshoumaru held her plump buttocks and guided her until she sheathed him completely. She began slowly rocking back and forth above him grinding her wet opening on him. She bounced a little bit and he made direct contact with her g-spot. Jasmine threw her head back and went wild. She slammed her pussy down on him over and over until he roared out in delight. Jasmine was purring and Sesshoumaru was growling. Both of their eyes were tinged with red and fangs elongated. They impaled each other with their claws drawing blood, him on her ass, and her on his chest. Her tail gripped his leg. With another loud roar Sesshoumaru released his life giving seed unconsciously into Jasmines newly fertile womb.

END

Week Three

Sesshoumaru hated going to the wolves den. It reeked and his sensitive nose suffered. Jasmine found that she didn't enjoy being surrounded by so many canines. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt jarred by the wolves. "Calm yourself. This Sesshoumaru is here."

Jasmine smiled up at her mate. "Thanks, but these wolves give me the willies."

"Hey guys," Lady Ayame called out.

"Welcome to the den. Sorry I am not as formal at the other ladies but hey this is my house. Come on I'll show you to your den."

Jasmine noticed the difference between the palaces and the den instantly. The den was dusty and reeked of wolf. There was no fine art or huge suites. No beds for that matter, just furs on the ground. She felt Sesshoumaru flare his youkai to keep the male wolves at bay. Then she flared hers when she noticed the female wolves change in scent. _Yeah that right bitches, he is all mine. **MINE!**_

"Hey dog-face and Lady Jasmine," Kouga said while running up to them. He stopped and licked Jasmines hand.

"If you want to keep your tongue do not taste what is MINE," Sesshoumaru stoically warned,

"Oh stuff it dog shit. Now let's leave the girls alone to train," Kouga said.

"Come on Jasmine, we have a lot to do," Ayame said annoyed.

Jasmine was unsure. Her youkai was whispering but she ignored it. "Sess?"

"Go, I have some matters I must attend to." He and Kouga had to get a fang from Inuyasha and head to Totosai so he could forge twin swords for her.

"Okay," she replied with reluctance.

Ayame and Jasmine went to a clearing and stretched. "Have you ever fought before?"

"No."

"Well, first lesson always be alert." Ayame attacked.

The two fought with their claws for hours. Ginta ran out to give them some food and to gossip about what was going on in the pack.

Jasmine felt uneasy about being left alone with the wolves but she knew Sess wouldn't leave her in danger.

Threes days later Sesshoumaru and Kouga returned to bruised and bloody mates, "What the fuck happened?" Kouga howled.

Ginta came in and told them of the major battle that the two had. "Kouga, Ayame attacked Lady Jasmine. She held Lady Jasmine by the neck against a tree and punched her in the stomach. Ayame was mad with envy since Lady Jasmine is pupped. Lady Jasmine started glowing green and turned into a large cat. Before Ayame could transform, Lady Jasmine clawed her and knocked her out. Then, Lady Jasmine fainted back into her humanoid form."

Sesshoumaru held his rage. He noticed the lingering scent of pregnancy on her and cursed himself for not being there to protect her.

"Why the fuck would she dishonor me like that?" Kouga asked no one in particular.

Jasmine was the first to wake. "Sess…our baby."

He moved over to the supine form and cradled her head in his lap. "Do not fret, the child lives."

Ginta fetched water for her and sat quietly in the corner.

"Wake Ayame, she will answer for her treachery by this Kouga's hand," he said sounding like a true demon lord.

Ginta gently shook Ayame until she came too. "Ginta unhand me…what's going on?"

"You tell me bitch." Kouga spat out.

Jasmine tried to sit up, but her body protested. "She attacked me from behind while I was bathing."

Painfully aware of the consequences of harming an ally's pupped mate he asked, "Why Ayame?"

"Because I am the lady of the den. All the males were ogling over this dark foreign bitch. Then she threatened my pack with her aura when she arrived. I was defending the breeding wolves…" she was interrupted by an irate Kouga.

"SILENCE BITCH!" Kouga yelled at his mate. He turned to Sesshoumaru and said "I will punish my mate and if the pup doesn't survive I will give you Ayame's life to pay for the shame she has brought upon the Eastern Lands and her pack. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru picked Jasmine up and took her to a hot spring to bathe. She was healing but the scent of blood was fresh on her. _Damn. I should have known she was pregnant. I am a fool. She is my mate. I felt her pain but ignored it. I vow from this moment she will always be protected by this Sesshoumaru._

"Sess I am so sorry. I tried to fight but she was stronger. I lost control and changed. I-I…"

"No. I am your mate. I should have realized you were pregnant. It will not happen again."

He dipped her in the warm water clothes and all. He then removed his clothing and joined her. He tenderly washed his mate. All the blood washed away he noticed she didn't have any scratches on her. _It's not her blood. Good._ She did however have a nasty bruise on her neck along with some claw marks. Once she was clean he picked her up and laid her on his kimono to dry.

She dried quickly and wrapped his outer kimono around her. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Wear my kimono."

After she covered herself completely, he put on his haori and picked her up and transformed into his energy ball and headed west.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Faerie Demoness for taking time to deal with my craziness. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them a motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Just As I Am: 1Bittersweet

Chapter 10

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

WARNING THERE IS A LEMON AND A VIOLENT DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THEN DON'T READ.

Yvonne and Curtis made preparations for Yvonne's death. She wanted it to be quick and painless. She had given much thought to the matter. She wanted to soak in a hot tub and repent her sins dress in her priestess garbs and have Curtis battle with her. She would give a good show but ultimately let him kill her. For a priestess marrying a demon and raising a demon child she was sure eternal damnation was her fate. She sat on the couch in the silent house praying for a way out. Honestly she like most people did not want to die per se. If she could she would have mated with Curtis now that her only child was immortal.

Curtis answered the ringing phone. He too was in a daze. While he didn't love his wife like he loved his mate he wasn't a murderer. He heard Inuyasha on the phone informing him about the latest invents when Sesshoumaru calm voice told him about Jasmine getting hurt. Once the call was over he went to tell his wife. "Yvonne there has been an accident. Jasmine was attacked by a youkai and is hurt."

Yvonne let out a single tear. Her maternal instincts kicked in. "Is she..?"

Curtis wiped the tear away and said, "No she is fine. She is also expecting. Lord Sesshoumaru is bringing her back tonight."

"Ex…she is…pregnant?"

"Yes," Curtis replied.

Yvonne was saddened and surprised by the news. Just then she knew she did not want to die. She wanted to live…forever with her family. "Curtis is there a way to…well post pone this? She will need me."

Looking into her eyes he answered, "Yvonne we never had to do this. You can still become my mate."

"After what I have done…and said you still would want me?"

Sighing Curtis held his wife and told her, "Yvonne, life for a youkai is a long and often lonely one when a human mate is chosen. It is true that I will never love you the way humans love. I will however to my best. I have still half human and on certain nights I can express my human emotions for you."

For the first time she felt at home in Curtis arms. They stood there in silence together. She finally said, "Then…let's do it. I will be your mate."

"Yvonne," Curtis huskily said.

A speeding Yukiko was furious. _How could he mate that bitch. I should be his mate not her. Now she is having his pup. I should be the lady of the West._ She was still upset about Sesshoumaru dismissing her. _Who does the whelp think he is? I will show him. This Yukiko will show them all._

Earlier that day, she had over heard Lawrence and his new boy toy, Kiyo, talking about Jasmine when her friend Yukina ran in with the news of her being pregnant. While Lawrence and company were excited, she was seething. Yukina felt her rage and gave her an evil eye. Of course she promptly excused herself stating that she had some business to attend to.

Yukiko found out where Jasmine lived and decided it was pay back time. She pulled up two blocks away from the house. She could hear Jasmine's parents mating_. Perfect way to die...while finally becoming mates._

Curtis and Yvonne quickly retreated to their room. They both wanted this time to be special. Using his demonic speed, Curtis ran to find candles, lighted the candles, and changed the cotton sheets to satin ones, undressed and carried and now naked Yvonne to the bed.

LEMON

He started kissing her gently around her neck occasionally nipping her soft skin. The youkai in him wanted to hurry before she changed her mind but his human side insisted that he take his time. Siding with his human side he gave her a sweet grin and slide his way between her legs. He licked and teased her clit with his tongue. He retracted his claws and inserted his fingers inside her.

Yvonne moaned. True she wasn't a virgin but until now sex was a monthly chore just to keep her alive. She had never enjoyed it and made sure that Curtis hurried up during that time. Now she knew what she was missing. Curtis was gentle with her. He created feelings that in her 75 years never felt. As he continued his ministrations she gasped and bucked against his mouth. Juiced poured out of her as she climaxed onto his fingers.

Curtis then moved back up and looked into her eyes. "You ready?"

"Yes"

Curtis then gradually entered her. She was tighter then normal and he hissed and the feeling. Even paced, he stroked deep inside Yvonne. He loved watching the display of emotions play out on her face. He bit his lip when he felt her first orgasm. He walls tighten around him. He wasn't ready yet. He continued to stroke her. He wanted to give her pleasure beyond measure. He sped up until she could no longer match his speed. She screamed and he purred.

Yvonne had never made so much noise in her life. Curtis name was a mantra off her lips. She had climax five times and her legs felt like jelly. Curtis showed no signs of tired, however, she was laying in a pool of her own fluids. She felt the heat in her stomach again and screamed out his name.

END

Now he was ready. His eyes were red with lust and his fangs longed for her blood. **MINE**. He bit down into her and spilled his seed simultaneously. That's when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eyes. He jumped off his new mate and attacked the intruder.

Yukiko grew impatient and decided to make her move. She crept ghostly into the house. The fragrance of fresh blood and sex filled the air_. Now I can kill them both and they wont know what hit them. _She ran up the step and entered the open door, when she was attacked by Curtis.

His claws made contact with Yukiko's arm. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I am Yukiko the future mate of Lord Sesshoumaru. She made a move towards Yvonne but Curtis blocked her path.

"RUN" he yelled at Yvonne but she was frozen on fear. Curtis, still naked, fought Yukiko. Blow for blow he matched her strength. "RUN Yvonne"

VIOLENCE

Taking his eye off of Yukiko gave her an opening. She used her claws and ripped a hole through Curtis chest. "Fucking hanyou I will dispose of you and your human." She then, while her hand was still impaled in Curtis, grabbed Yvonne by the neck. "Die vermin." Yukiko broke Yvonne neck and poisoned Curtis.

END

Yukina felt the presence of an evil aura and took flight. Most youkai in the area were peaceful and wanted to remain anonymous. The direction of the aura was coming from Jasmine's house. She turned in that direction until she felt Lord Sesshoumaru. She let out a tweet that sounded much like a dog whistle. The Lord Sesshoumaru appeared before her with Jasmine in his arms.

She changed into her humanoid form "Lord Sesshoumaru there is an evil aura at Jasmine's house."

He sniffed the air, **_blood_**, "Come"

The trio arrived at Jasmine's house. Blood permeated the air. Jasmine quickly dislodged herself from her mate and screamed "My parents!"

She ran faster then she ever had in the direction of her parent's room. Blood was splattered all over the walls. Sesshoumaru and Yukina were behind her. Jasmine eyes frantically scanned the room. Sesshoumaru walked over the heap on the bed. She knew they were dead once he shook his head no.

Yukina grabbed Jasmine as she collapsed. "WHY WHY WHY WHY?" she cried.

Tensaiga pulsed.

Sesshoumaru pulled his father's fang from its sheath. Before he could revive Jasmines parents Yukiko made her appearance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, allow me to rid you of this worthless bitch and whelp she is carrying. I, Yukiko, am far more worthy of you then…"

Jasmine moving faster then a blink of an eye cut off Yukiko windpipe with her clawed hand. "YOU" she coolly said.

VIOLENCE

Yukiko struggled but Jasmine inherited her mates deadly poison claws. A sadistic and pregnant Jasmine cocked her head to the side and smiled cruelly at Yukiko.

Yukiko saw her death in Jasmine's eyes. She looked at her lord and he narrowed his eyes. She knew then she would die.

Jasmine squeezed Yukiko throat until she heard a crack and pop. But she wasn't satisfied until she decapitated Yukiko with her bare claws.

Yukina gently put her hands on Jasmine's shoulders. She knew her friend had never taken a life before and wanted to support her. "Jazzy…please let her go."

"No," Jasmine said impassively.

"Jazzy… he can bring them back. Please let her go."

Jasmine released Yukiko head and it dropped to the floor.

END

Sesshoumaru then used Tensaiga in an attempt to revive her parents but nothing happened.

Two white orbs appeared before them in an ethereal glow. "Jasmine we are proud of you. Live happy," the voices rang out. The orbs then vanished.

"NO…" Jasmine screamed.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Faerie Demoness for taking time to deal with my craziness. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them a motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Just As I Am: 1Heir.

Chapter 11

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

Five month passed and Jasmine was round with pregnancy and depressed her parent's death and her murdering Yukiko weight heavy on her mind. Everyone had done everything in their power to help her cope but she refused to heal from the pain. Sesshoumaru was no help at all. His duties as the Western lord kept him away from the palace.

Jasmine plummeted into despair. She was happy to be having a healthy pup/kit, but she knew that she would most likely die giving birth because of her depression. Her once bright green eyes were now lifeless. Her red hair flowed down her back was dull and tangled.

"Jasmine may I sit with you?" Kagome asked. She had been watching Jasmine in her saddened state and wanted desperately to help her.

"Sure Kagome."

Kagome smiled and sat next to her gloomy friend. "I know you are hurting but Lord Sesshoumaru will be returning home soon and will want to see you happy."

Jasmine sighed and said, "I know."

Kagome touched her leg and pleaded, "Allow me to take the pain away."

"No, I want to hurt. I deserve to hurt. I couldn't save them," said Jasmine shaking her head 'no' almost violently.

"I know but no one deserves to be in constant pain. You are such a sweet girl and look you are having a baby. I know that the recent events had been horrible, but Jasmine you did what was best for your baby," Kagome explained.

"No Kagome, Jasmine said barely above a whisper.

"Jasmine please…" Kagome implored but was cut off by a gruff Inuyasha.

"Leave the wench alone Kagome. You can't fix everything!"

Now irritated Kagome frowning subdued him, "Inuyasha…SIT"

Face down in a crater Inuyasha swore, "Fuck Kagome. That was cruel bitch."

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled with her fist balled. She then turned on her heel and crossed her arms.

Jasmine laughed.

After the enchantment wore of Inuyasha wiped off the dirt. He heard Jasmine laughing. "Oh you like that wench?"

"It's funny."

"Keh."

Seeing Jasmine's smile made Kagome's heart warm. She decided to offer again to ease her pain. "It's nice to see you smile Jasmine. Now will you let me take the pain away?"

"Will it hurt the baby?" she asked.

"No. How about this, I go get Sango and Rin and we to the hot spring and relax. Then I will heal you there and you won't notice it at all."

Jasmine smiled and conceded she knew that Kagome was a force to be reckoned with she wanted to help. She could no longer deny her friend and to be honest she didn't want to wallow in grief any more. "That sounds wonderful."

Kagome went to fetch Sango and Rin and left Inuyasha in his crater.

Jasmine turned and looked at Inuyasha. She sniffed the air and knew that he did that on purpose but she didn't know why. "Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"Why do you let her sit you like that?"

"Because she likes to and it made you get out of your funk."

Jasmine thought about that, and she knew he was telling her the truth. She decided to open up a little more. "Oh…I miss them. I have never felt this lonely before. Sess…well I haven't told him how I feel. To me I am still very much human. I know I am a youkai now but I don't feel like a youkai."

"Keh"

Surprised by his response she added, "Well Inuyasha I figured that you of all people would understand me. I don't feel like a youkai but like a hanyou, like I don't belong to either race."

Inuyasha could empathize with her. All his life he was an outcast and lonely. Although, Jasmine was under a spell, he could see how she could be like she didn't belong. He also knew how it felt to lose parents.

"Jasmine tell him. Sesshoumaru is a bastard, but he loves you. Youkai don't know how to show love like humans. Tonight when he comes back, just tell him how you feel," Inuyasha said.

"I can't, he will just look at me with his bored expression and walk away," she responded with a dejected look.

"Don't let him walk away. Look you are his mate dammit. Fuck how he looks just tell him. If he acts like dog shit then I will shove Tetsusaiga up his stiff ass!" he yelled cracking his knuckles.

Jasmine laughed so hard that she was in tears. The baby started kicking inside her and then a sharp pain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled and grabbed her stomach.

Inuyasha sensed the severe pain Jasmine was in and picked her up. _Dammit now I hurt the girl._ "KAGOME, RIN SANGO!"

All three women ran out when they heard Inuyasha yell.

"What's wrong with…" Sango started but before she could get her question out a gush of fluid splashed on the floor.

"Oh Kami," Rin exclaimed.

"ARRRRGGHHHH fuck someone find that son of a bitch!" Jasmine yelled while her eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha said he was on it. He scoped her and ran as fast as he could to Jasmine's room. Once there he gently placed her on the bed and jumped out the window. He didn't want to be around for this.

Kagome, Rin and Sango went into action trying to calm Jasmine. Kagome had some experience with births but a youkai birth was dangerous. Many mates still died in labor or killed their mates thusly causing their own deaths. She created a barrier around Jasmine that would soothe her abut also protect them from her claws.

Sango started calling everyone to let them know that Jasmine was in labor. Kagome's mom said she would be right there. Rin called the OB/GYN.

Sesshoumaru was in the far west of his lands when he felt that something was wrong with Jasmine. Turning into his energy ball he rushed to the palace. His youkai told it is was time. Before he could go top speed he felt his brother Inuyasha. Coming to a stop he appeared before his brother and said "Speak."

Inuyasha frowned and said "Your mate is in labor and she is cursing you out like the bastard you are." Inuyasha broke out in a hysterical laughter.

Sesshoumaru decided that he would take his time getting home. He decided to have a small "test of strength" with his brother. "Come Inuyasha let's see your swordsmanship," he coolly said before attacking.

"What about Jasmine?" Inuyasha grunted as he dodged drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Males are not needed in the birthing room hanyou. You would know this is you had pups by now" he said parrying his brother's attack.

Now angry Inuyasha yelled "She was calling for you! I smelled fear!"

"She is strong she will survive," Sesshoumaru confidently replied.

"YOU BASTARD! Don't you see she needs you! That girl has been crying her eyes out for months and here you are fighting with me! You are a HORRIBLE MATE!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe how imprudent and insensible his sibling could be. All these centuries he watched his brother be alone. He was always cold to every including Rin once she was mated. Now that Sesshoumaru found a mate everyone thought he was going cherish her. His thoughts were cut off by his brother arrogance.

"Don't presume to…"

"To what? You fucking suck. She loves you. She thinks you don't love her. Sesshoumaru her youkai is dying. You defended her honor from Raidon and now what? To just let her suffer alone? Are you really that fucking heartless?" Inuyasha was pleading with his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with emotion filled eyes. "Let us return." His cloud formed beneath his feet. "Step on"

"Oh hell no I can run thank you," Inuyasha smiled with his arms crossed.

"Very well"

He arrived within minutes and was instantly sadden by his mate depleting youkai. He raced to her side. "Jasmine," he roared while bursting into her room.

"Sess…it's a boy," Jasmine weakly said before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Just As I Am

Chapter 12

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

_**Note from the author;**_

_**Well this is the end. I am slightly sad that my first fic is over. I hope you faithful readers have enjoyed. I know it took me a long time to update but I didn't know how to end it. Again thanks for the hits and reviews. Now on with the final chapter…**_

Sesshoumaru's void face betrayed his chaotic thoughts. Looking down at his mate and his heir in the cradle was amazing but Jasmine was still unconscious. He stood over her still form with panic in his demonic soul. It took him centuries to find her, the perfect mate. Now he stood a chance of losing her because of his carelessness. Could he survive without Jasmine? _No_ he grudgingly admitted. True, he was a Taiyoukai, the strongest since his father. However, love was a powerful emotion that Sesshoumaru didn't know he possessed. He silently cursed his foolish actions. He saw her youkai depleting and yet did nothing. His baka brother was right he was a horrible mate. _My beautiful Jasmine_, he thought with a heavy heart.

Kagome had done all she could to help Jasmine but it was for not. His son was born before the youkai doctor arrived. Jasmine had lost a lot of blood and other fluids. _If only I had been there_, he cursed himself.

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze turned once more to his son. His white curly hair and crescent moon was evidence of his strong Inu bloodline. His tiny clawed hands were wrapped to protect everyone from his poison claws. He had his mothers' furry neko ears and her round face. The infant was slightly darker then himself but lighter then Jasmine which made him look yellowish. His face was framed by magenta tiger stripes. Although the pup had yet to open his eyes, Sesshoumaru knew they were amber since it was a strong trait passed down from his ancestors. He let a smile grace his stoic features.

Then he heard her sigh and he quickly went to her side. Jasmine looked frail. He could feel her aura reaching out for their newborn son, but other than that she was still. He could barely hear her breathing which frightened him more than anything. Her red hair and honey complexion lost its pigment. A weak heartbeat pulsed in his ears. The silence was deafening.

Sesshoumaru could stand no more. He picked up his son and walked towards the gardens. He wanted to stay but the overwhelming feeling of helplessness permeated his cold heart. Never before had he experienced this much pain. Even when his father died, he felt nothing but anger. Rage was a familiar feeling. He wanted to kill something…anything. He looked at the tiny Inu in his arms and calmed.

He walked until he came upon his brother. He needed some peace so he decided to spar, "Inuyasha where is your miko?"

Inuyasha felt his brother's agony all day. As much as he still hated the bastard he knew Sesshoumaru loved his mate. He just didn't know how to show her. "Wench! Where are ya?"

Inuyasha's yell startled the pup and he started to cry.

"Hanyou…"Sesshoumaru warned with a growl.

"Hey guys…awww come here baby." Kagome said reaching for her nephew. "Oh and one more thing Inuyasha…SIT."

THUD

"What was that for?"

"You'll figure it out baka Yasha," she said walking towards the door.

"Inuyasha, why don't you and Sesshoumaru relax for a while? I will go check on Jasmine and take care of the whittle babe," she said sauntering off.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes at Kagome's "baby talk."

Kagome looked in on her friend. She wanted to will Jasmine to wake up but she couldn't. The birthing experience wore her body down and she needed to rest. Kagome opened up Jasmine's kimono to expose her breast and place the baby up so he could feed. Sesshoumaru insisted on the bond of breastfeeding despite Kagome's pleas.

"Jasmine, your son needs you…your mate needs you. He has been here every single day watching over you. I hear him when he tells you he loves you." Kagome said. She had been talking to Jasmine like this since she went into her stupor.

Jasmine's breathing evened out. Kagome knew she could hear her. "Jasmine your mate needs you here. If you die he will die," she said trying to provoke another reaction.

She waited but nothing.

Kagome held the baby to his mother and sang a lullaby. Once he was finished she burped him and told him the story of how his parents met while he drifted to sleep.

Jasmine could hear and in her mind she was screaming for help. She wanted out. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru that she loved him back. She was in a realm between life and death. Her youkai, which looked like a large tiger, lay behind her unmoving. Jasmine was freaking out. She didn't see her son before she passed out but she heard Kagome scream it's a boy. She really didn't remember anything but excruciating pain. Then she saw her mate, mumbled something and fainted.

Jasmine was jumping around in the white foggy domain trying to make her body move. Then that's when she heard Kagome singing. She sank down and started crying. Her youkai was purring behind her. Teary green eyes looked over her shoulder at the beast. _You must be just as tired as I am huh?_

Her youkai opened one eye and sighed**. I want out too. Our kit is calling to us.**

_I know but how can we get out of here?_

**We need blood**.

_Blood?_

**Yes, our mates' blood**.

A determined Jasmine started screaming mates' blood as loud as her mind would let her. She was hoping Kagome would hear her.

While singing Kagome got an instant migraine she felt like something was trying to enter her mind. She turned and looked at a now sweating Jasmine. "Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha!!! she screamed successfully waking the sleeping inu.

In the dojo Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in full fighting mode. Both brothers were bloody and sweating from the mock battle, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood lightly panting in an attack stance.

"You want some more of my wind scar bastard?" Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and smiled chillingly at Inuyasha. He was posed to attack when he heard Kagome scream. He was gone with a gentle breeze.

Inuyasha looked stunned and then he heard Kagome screaming his name and he dashed to see what the problem was.

Kagome held the baby tight while pacing the floor. She nearly bumped into Sesshoumaru when he appeared before her.

"Look..she is sweating. Her lips are moving but I can't hear her," she said panicking.

Sesshoumaru looked at his lovely mate and she was indeed sweating. "Fever?"

Kagome shook her head no and replied "No I checked she is cool, but not clammy. I think she is trying to break out of her coma."

"Indeed."

"What's wrong Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed into the room.

"Silence whelp," Sesshoumaru sneered.

Sesshoumaru leaned over to Jasmine's lips and heard her whispering blood.

"She is saying blood" Sesshoumaru calmly said.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked confused.

He moved closer to make sure and he heard her say mate's blood.

"She needs my blood!" Acting quickly Sesshoumaru slit his wrist and placed it gently at her lips. He silently prayed to Kami for her to wake.

_HE HEARD ME. OH KAMI HE HEARD ME!!!_ Jasmine exclaimed.

She looked over to her youkai and said _We are getting the fuck outta here_.

Her beast's aura began to blaze; the neko was getting the blood she needed to gain strength. Then a loud roar echoed in her mind and…she tasted his sweet blood.

Sesshoumaru felt her sucking on his wrist and told Kagome and Inuyasha to leave. His youkai began mounting and he was aroused at her need of his blood. He saw her eyes slowly open.

"Jasmine," he called to her.

She stopped drinking and looked into Sesshoumaru hopeful eyes. "Sess," she whispered.

He could no longer contain himself as he crushed her with a searing kiss. He needed to taste her lips, he need to know she was ok. The metallic and sweet mixture on his blood and her tongue made his hot with desire. He felt his member harden but he knew he would have to wait.

"This Sesshoumaru was sick with worry," he confessed.

Her eyes grew sad. She never meant to cause him any sorrow. "I'm sor…" she began but he stopped her with a claw finger.

"No, it is I who is sorry. Please forgive me my mate for being neglectful," Sesshoumaru said with a hint of emotion.

Jasmine's tearing flowed as she kissed him again. She reluctantly pulled away and looked and him. _Tears?_ Sesshoumaru had one tear in his eye. Her heart fluttered. She had made her stoic, frigid, icy, impassive mate…cry.

When the tear fell she said, "Sess you're..."

"Shush, speak of this to no one. This side is only for you."

They held each other tenderly occasionally proclaim their love for each other.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood. He padded towards the door and returned with her baby.

"Our son," he proclaimed proudly and handed the pup over to her.

"What will you name him?" Jasmine asked. Kagome told her that it was the male that named the children.

"Kintaromaru," he humbly said.

"Can I give him a middle name?" she asked. She knew this was an American custom and Sesshoumaru being Japanese may say no.

"Yes."

Surprised Jasmine said, "Shiro-tora…for white tiger."

"That is acceptable."

Jasmine giggled, "That's a heck of a name Sess, Kintaromaru Shiro-tora Inutaiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I do believe he approves."

For the first time, Kintaromaru opened his eyes. There were indeed gold but with a green neko slit.

The End

A/N: Yes this is the end. I want to thank every single person who read and reviewed this story its means a lot to me.


End file.
